Highschool DxD: It's a Wonderful World (Rewrite)
by Umbra580
Summary: Vince Reinhart, a sixteen year old anti-social is transferred into Kuoh Academy due to certain problems in his life. Little does he know, he will be dragged into an even bigger problem. OCxHarem, IsseixHarem. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hello. For those of you who read the original of my previous fanfiction then you probably already know that this is a rewrite. Even though this is a rewrite, a few stuff has been changed. So don't expect the exact same thing, that's all I have to say, enjoy the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any references or elements I may put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

A young man with around the age of sixteen, with short black hair, wearing a pair a black t-shirt and white shorts, walked down a street, holding a small bag of groceries. _(I already got the gallon of milk and the food needed for tonight.)_

The young man was about to continue to walk but was stopped by a guy holding a gun. The young man sighed, but spoke. "Robbing a kid? Seriously?"

The guy scowled and pointed a gun at the young man. " Just shut up and give me your money and maybe I won't shoot your brains out."

The young man sighed and took out a cellphone, after putting down the small grocery bag. "Yes, 911. I have an emergency here, I need a stretcher because there is one male adult severly injured... Okay, thanks."

"Cocky brat!" The guy shot a bullet at the young man's face. The young man quickly responded by tilting his head to the side and ran towards the guy. The young man channeled lightning into his hand and punched the guy in the stomach.

"Aaaarrrrghhh!" The guy was sent into a brick wall, where upon contact, a painful snap echoed across the street.

The young man snorted and launched two small balls of water and lightning from his index and middle finger at the downed guy, which caused him to violently shake a bit before he stopped moving, with a small amount of smoke coming from his body. _(That guy won't be able to move for a while because his motor functions are temporarily disabled. But I think I over did it.)_

The young man picked up the small bag and walked away, not really caring about what just happened. "I wonder what mom is cooking for dinner. Better grab the mail first though."

**(Home)**

A petite blond haired woman smiled as she saw the young man handed her the letter. "Thanks for the mail, Vince. But how come it took so long to grab a gallon of milk?"

"A guy attempted to mug me, but I easily took care of him. After punching him and disabling his motor functions, for a short time." He said with a shrug.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "I know it's hard for you to hold back your powers Vince, but did you at least call 911?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Good enough. By the way, you should read this letter. I think it's important that you do." The woman said, handing Vince a letter.

_(Dear Elena Reinhart, we of Kuoh Academy have reviewed your son. Vince Reinhart's resume and we would be delighted to have him attend our school. We hope to see him soon.)_ Vince thought reading the letter to himself.

"What do you think, Vince?" She asked curiously.

"Why exactly did you do this mom? I'm pretty sure it must have been an important reason for you to do this." He said seriously.

Elena sighed in response, "Vince. You know that things are getting heated between you and my family. Besides, this has been affecting your grades you need to cool off before you do something you'll regret later on."

"I'm not going to regret sending them into a hospital." He replied in a nonchalant tone.

"That doesn't matter. I don't want you to mess up your record over something stupid they said." Elena answered seriously.

"Is it really that bad, that I would do something like that?" Vince asked folding his arms.

"Last week when we were over at your grandparents, you flooded their house with water before short circuiting your grandfather's favorite flat screen T.V. with your powers." She replied frowning.

"They had it coming for comparing me to my father. You know that I hate being compared to that bastard." He said stubbornly.

"I know, but if you were caught you would have been in big trouble." Elena replied sighing.

"There's no talking out of this, is there?" Vince asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I already have everything set up for you to leave soon. Besides, this is your chance to search for Kasumi. I know you haven't seen her in over ten years and the last time you saw her was on the Dead or Alive tournament. Don't you want to see her again?" She asked, trying to convince him.

Vince thought it over for a few moments before nodding. "You do have a point, I do want to see her along with Hayate. Besides, I can't be bothered by those other idiots."

"My point exactly."

"I'll go pack, when to I leave?" He asked curiously.

"Tommorow. It would be good if you rested on the plane to get adjusted to the different timezone, since Kuoh is in Japan." Elena answered.

"Alright." Vince walked into his room and began packing, after finishing he lied down on his bed and sighed. He then looked at the back of his hand, looking at a small blood red circle, with the symbol of water and lightning on it. _(It's been nine years, since I've unlocked those powers...)_

**(Flashback: Nine Years ago)**

A seven year old Vince looked at a lake with an angry look as he held back tears coming from his eyes. _(Why does my dad doesn't like me? What did I ever do to him?!)_

Vince continued to glare at the lake until a small body of water slowly formed and created a ball of water in his palm. The ball bursted in his hand, splashing and surprising him. _(W-Was that me?)_ He concentrated again, and this time a small ball of lightning appeared in his hand.

_(Whoa! It's lightning now!)_ Vince thought as he looked at the small sphere. He then tossed the lightning sphere at the lake and his eyes widened as he saw a large spark in the lake of water.

Several fish came up from the lake, all toasted as a small amount of smoke came out from them.

Vince looked at the lake and blinked twice. _(Umm, whoops? Oh well, anyway I wanna tell mom about this!)_ He quickly ran with a smile, putting aside why he was upset in the first place.

"Hey mom!"

Elena turned around to see Vince with a smile, she smiled and hugged him. "Hey Vince. Did something good happen?"

"Yeah, look at what I can do now!" He said, creating a small ball of water and lightning in his palms.

**(Flashback End)**

Vince then sighed at the memory, _(Mom was so shocked at seeing me do that. It was pretty funny seeing her reaction. After all of these years, I still haven't figured out how or why I have these powers. But I don't want to accidently cause damage using it, so I had to learn how to control them.)_

_(And then after that, she called in her friend for advice. Afterwards, I met Kasumi, Hayate, and Ayame-san. If I recall correctly it was an indirect excuse for them to come here for a small vacation, under the excuse of wanting to help me control my powers.)_ He thought looking at the ceiling.

Vince then turned to the side of his bed and looked at a two photos. One older boy next to a young boy and a young girl, all three smiling. And another photo of the young girl giving the young boy a kiss on the cheek. _(Mom and Ayame-san wouldn't stop teasing me for a week after taking that photo and Hayate strangely chuckled.)_

"Vince! You should rest up now for tommorow!" Elena called out through the hallway.

"Okay, thanks mom!" He replied.

**(Dream)**

Vince groaned a little before getting up and looked around to see a dark starry sky, with a full moon shining down on an ocean. His eyes widened when he saw a gray colored cellphone, that stood on top of a small pedestal that was next to the ocean. _(What the hell is this place?)_

**[So, you're finally up. It's nice to meet you in person Vince.] **A feminine voice spoke.

Vince quickly turned around to see a young woman with brown eyes in her mid-twenties, with her long brown hair tied in a long ponytail with two small bangs that were framing each side of her face. She wore a black top, a black mini-skirt and stockings that showed off her well developed curves. _(Damn, and here I thought Kasumi was developed.)_

"Right. So, where am I and what's a cellphone doing on a pedestal in the middle of a beach?" He asked shaking his head.

The woman smiled a little, **[To answer your first question. We're in a dream and the cellphone is something you will awaken, real soon. Just like the power you awokened seven years ago.]**

Vince's eyes widened in response, "Then... Do you know why I have that power?"

"Of course. That power is something you were born with, along with that cellphone over there." She answered pointing to the gray cellphone.

_(I was born with that power? I understand the lightning and the water manipulation. But I was born with a cellphone?) _He thought slightly confused.

The woman noticed the confusion and spoke up. **[Their called Sacred Gears, they are items created by the God from the bible, bestowed upon humans by him. You're very lucky to be born with two, Vince.]**

"You mind explaining? Because this is starting to get a little unbelievable." He replied with a deadpan expression.

**[I wish I could Vince-kun, but I can't you're about to wake up in a few minutes. I only brought you here to tell you that you're going to awaken this Sacred Gear soon. But be warned, there will be certain individuals that will come to you, because of your Sacred Gears.]** The woman stated seriously.

"If that's the case, then why didn't you tell me when I was younger?" Vince asked raising an eyebrow.

**[I needed you to be older so you would be able to understand better and I needed you to learn how to control your other Sacred Gear better.] **The woman answered with a sigh.

"Alright, that makes sense in a way. Then before I go, what's your name?" He asked curiously.

The woman smiled as she spoke. **[My name is Yume. If you want to come back and talk to me, just close your eyes and relax.]**

A bright light enveloped the beach as Vince closed his eyes from the brightness.

**(Dream End)**

Vince woke up gasping for air as he quickly looked at his tattoo. _(Sacred Gears, huh? I think that was more than just a dream. At least now, I know how I got this power. I'll have to ask Yume later if I get a chance to fall asleep. I can't right now because I have to get ready to leave for the airport.)_

A knock was heard on the door as Elena spoke up. "Vince, get up and get ready. We have to be at the airport, by 6:30 in the morning."

"I got it!" Vince checked a clock in his room and his eyes widened. _(5:40, in the morning? Crap, I better hurry up. The drive to the airport is a long way.)_

Ten minutes later Vince quickly got of the room and grabbed his luggages. "I'm ready to go mom."

"Good, let's get going."

**(Airport)**

Vince sighed as he saw his mother quickly checking over everything. _(Sheesh, I know she wants me to be prepared, but damn.)_

"Do you have everything you need?" Elena asked looking at him.

"Yeah."

"Okay, just be sure to be careful in Kuoh and don't cause any trouble, Vince." She stated in a lecturing tone.

"I know."

Elena nodded and pulled Vince into a hug, "Stay safe Vince. You never know what you'll find over there."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be careful." He said hugging her back.

"And that's when I worry the most, Vince." She replied patting him on the back, before pulling away.

"Hn."

"Goodbye Vince."

"Bye mom, I'll give you call when I have everything set up in Kuoh." Vince stated as he walked away, with his luggage.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince sighed in relief as he sat down on a seat inside of the airplane. _(That was pretty much hell. I better rest now so I can get accustomed to the different timezones.)_

_(If I recall correctly from that dream, then Yume will tell me more information about the Sacred Gear later.)_ He thought closing his eyes.

**(Dream)**

Vince opened his eyes to see himself on the beach with the full moon on the dark starry sky. _(I really do like this place. It's very dark and peaceful.)_

**[Welcome back, Vince.]** A familiar voice spoke.

Vince turned around to see Yume, standing right next to the small pedestal that holded the gray cellphone. "Well, I do have around eight hours to kill before I have to wake up and I think now is a good to time to go into a complete explanation."

"True, so where do you want to start, Vince?" The figure asked sitting down on the shore of the beach.

"I want to start at the beginning. Since you told me I have to be more careful from now on." He answered sitting down next to the figure.

Yume nodded in response, **[It'll all began thousands of years ago. There were Three Factions that were more or less independent...]**

After explaining about the Three Factions and the Great War, along with the Sacred Gears. Vince blinked twice before he spoke up. "So the war ended after the Three Factions retreated because they all suffered heavy loses to their respective sides? And the Sacred Gears are powerful items that God created to make miracles and that only humans or half-humans can be born with them?"

**[Yes. The first to retreat was the leader of the Fallen-Angels. Azazel, because he suffered to many losses on his side. Right after came the Devils side after losing all four of their Maous, the Angels side also retreated after God died.] **She explained with a sigh.

Vince's eyes widened greatly, "So God is dead... That basically means that all religion on that area is pointless."

Yume immediately shook her head, **[No. No it doesn't. God's son Micheal, took over his position and is now the leader. Do not tell anyone that God is dead, it is a well kept secret. If anybody else found out...]**

"It was a complete mess and there's a chance that faction will be looking for me, because I know such a big secret." He said finishing for the figure.

**[Yes.]**

"Okay." Vince folded his arms as he looked at the gray cellphone. "What exactly can my Sacred Gears, do?"

**[The first Sacred Gear you unlocked nine years ago. The Element Brand, it's allows you to use the elements you have a potential affinity to. You have an affinity to water and lightning and because of that, you can use it. Because you have been using the powers for years, it should be easy for you to wield. But with the other Sacred Gear, you'll notice some noticable changes.]** Yume explained to him.

"What are the changes Yume?" He asked curiously.

**[Before I go into that, I'll have to explain the second Sacred Gear to you. It is called Angel/Devil. That Sacred Gear allows you to change your entire body structure into a pure angel or a pure devil. Once you do, you will have all of the benefits of the angel or the devil if choose one respectively. All though, there is a time limit on this. Once the time limit ends, you will turn back into a human again.]** She answered to him.

Vince's eyes widened in response, "I can transform into an angel or a devil? Damn, that really is something."

Yume cleared her throat gaining his attention. **[Moving on, let's say you transform into a devil right now. If you use the Element Brand right now, you'll be able to use Black Lightning and Dark Water manipulation. Or if you turn into an angel, you'll be able to use White Lightning and White Water. The reason for this is because, Element Brand is apart of you and adapts along with you.]**

"And if I remain a human, it's my regular normal lightning and water, right?" He asked folding his arms.

**[Yes, that is correct.]** She confirmed.

"Okay. So, why do you seem to know a lot about me?" Vince asked her.

**[I have been watching you ever since you've awakened to the Element Brand, nine years ago.]** Yume answered sadly.

"...Then that means you've already seen what I've been putting up with." He stated with a frown.

**[Don't worry Vince, I will help you to the best of my abilities.]** She said with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks Yume."

**[Your welcome Vince. Now I believe it's time you awaken Angel/Devil.]** Yume stated as she walked to the small pedistal and grabbed the gray cellphone.

"Wait, you think that I'm ready to use Angel/Devil?" Vince asked raising an eyebrow.

Yume nodded in response, **[Yes and if my assumption is correct. I believe you'll need it very soon. But please be very careful with it.]**

"Alright then, thanks." He said grabbing the cellphone.

**[Now then. I believe it's time you wake up Vince, goodbye.]** Yume replied as a blinding light engulfed the area.

**(Dream End)**

Vince woke up as he looked around the airplane. His eyes widened when he saw a gray cellphone on his lap. _(Well, I guess now this means I can use both Sacred Gears.)_

_(The flight seems to have ended, I guess I should go now.)_ He thought as he noticed everyone getting their luggages and leaving the airplane.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Note: That's the end of the prologue, now then. This prologue was mainly to show a small peek on Vince's life and what he has to put up with. I wanted to include a flashback of Vince meeting Kasumi, but I decided against it because I didn't want the prologue to be filled with more than one flashback.**

**Vince unlocked his Sacred Gear at a young age just like Asia did, but I do want to point out. He is by no means overpowered. Vince is strong and can hold his own, but in no way is he overpowered.**

**I would also like to mention that I've changed the Vince's Sacred Gears quite a bit. It makes it easier for me to keep track, since the last ones were a bit of a headache. But moving on, I also decided to change Vince's Sacred Gear spirit. The reason for this is because I felt that it would be lazy to reuse the same character I did in the original fanfiction and it would make the interactions a bit bland from my point of view.**

**Also, I want to say that for Vince's harem will be almost the same from the original. But I will be taking suggestions into which girls should be added into his harem.**

**Finally, here are Vince's Sacred Gears and before anyone asks, they are not Longinus. One last thing incase anyone is wondering, the appearance of Element Brand is the tattoo on the back of Vince's hand. It looks like an alchemy circle from Full Metal Alchemist, but has the symbol of water and lightning on it. **

**Angel/Devil: Allows the user to change their entire body structure into a pure angel or a pure devil for a limited amount of time and gains their abilities.**

**Element Brand: Allows the user to create and manipulate an element, or elements they are alligned to and changes accordingly. If the user uses this in conjunction with Angel/Devil the elements will change from demonic or holy, depending on the current state.**

**That is all I have to say, enjoy the prologue.**


	2. Chapter I

**Authors Note: Hey, I'm back with a chapter. I'm actually surprised people review for the prologue. Anyway, I don't have much else to say about this chapter, so on to the reviews.**

**Zeromaster13: Yeah, I hope so to.**

**Durandel: Thanks, I'll take it into consideration.**

**fuddler: Yes, it'll have the same properties as holy water. No, when using Angel/Devil he becomes a full angel or devil, depending on Vince's choice it's only temporary though. And no, I am not removing Issei from the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other references or elements I may put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

A cellphone ring tone sounded off, Vince groaned a little but got up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed the phone and turned it on. His eyes widened when he saw Yume on the screen. "Yume? How did you get on the screen of the cellphone?"

**[Good morning Vince. I can also communicate to this way, so you don't have to fall asleep.] **Yume responded with a smile.

"Well, in a way it makes sense since Angel/Devil does look like a cellphone." He stated with a shrug.

**[Yes it does. But nevermind that, you have to get ready to go out today.]** She stated cheerfully.

"Great. I'm sure I'll have a good time." Vince replied sarcastically.

**[Geez, don't be like that Vince.] **Yume said pouting slightly.

"Yeah, yeah." Vince answered as he walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Vince walked out of the bathroom, wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black pants. _(I start school tommorow, so I have to go out today this day so I can look around and familiarize myself with the area.)_

**[Are you ready to go Vince?]** Yume asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." He answered closing the cellphone and pocketing it.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(Park: Night time)**

Vince sighed as he sat down a bench and looked up at the sky. _(This place looks peaceful but I still feel uneasy about it... Don't know why though.)_

**[Vince, watch out!]** Yume shouted.

Vince saw multiple small stingers headed towards his way and quickly jumped out of the way. He got up and noticed that the park was covered in webs. "Yume, you mind explaining?"

**[Be careful Vince, I sense a Stray Devil near.]** Yume warned.

Vince nodded and looked around until he saw a naked woman with brown hair, that showed off her big breasts and a spider-like lower body. _(What the fuck? Half-woman, half-spider?)_

"My, you're very unique. That's just how I like my pray." The stray devil said giggling.

"Huh, it looks like I have to squash a spider." He muttered to himself.

"You'll be very delicious to eat!" She shouted lunging at him.

Vince extended his hand and created a whip made out of water, that slapped the Stray Devil across the face sending her into a light pole. "I'm not on the menu."

The stray devil got up surprised and rubbed her check, which had a red mark on it. "Y-You bastard! You can't hit a lady!"

"Lady? You must be delusional if you think that you are a lady." He snarked.

"Grrr! DIE!" She yelled opening her mouth as she shot webs out of her mouth.

Vince ran to the side as he ducked and dodged the web shots that corroded anything that made contact. He extended both his hands and fired water and lightning spheres from his left and right hand, respectively. Each sphere making contact with the corrosive webs that was launched at him. He then fell to the floor after coliding with the bench he was sitting on from earlier. _(Son of a bitch!)_

"You're mine now human!" She shouted gleefully as she spitting out a ball made out of webs at him.

Vince quickly extended his hand and created a shield made out of water. The web made contact with the shield and as it started corroding. He quickly got up and rolled out of the way as the shield was now destroyed. Vince ran towards her and channeled lightning into his fist. Vince punched her in the stomach, sending her into another bench. "Yume, you got any advice on how to finish this Stray?"

**[Search for an opening and focus your attacks on a vital spot. Also don't hesistate to kill the Stray Devil, Vince.]** Yume advised seriously.

The stray devil got up and lunged at him, "I won't be denied my dinner!"

"Piss off!" Vince suddenly discharged electricity from his body, shocking her body completely.

"GAAAAAAH!"

Vince launched a sphere made out of water and followed up with an electric sphere. Both spheres made contact, causing her to let out an inhumain shriek. "Now!"

He then extended his hand and released a sporadic bolt of lightning at her. The lightning bolt made contact and electrocuted her. Vince quickly followed up by extending his other hand and released multiple slicing blades made out of water, effectively slicing through her body in half as blood and smoke came out of her, effectively killing her. "Glad that's over with."

**[Good job Vince. But, you got some blood on your shoes.]** Yume pointed out.

Vince looked at his shoes and cringed his nose in digust. He pointed his hand at his shoes and released a spray jet of water from his palm, cleaning off the blood. "That was disgusting."

"Ara ara, you really did a good job." A feminine voice asked.

Vince turned around to see a young woman with a buxom figure, with very long black hair tied in a pony tail with an orange ribbon and violet eyes. She wore a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over black knee-high socks. _(...That's the Kuoh Academy's girl uniform.)_

"What did you eat to look to like that?" He blurted out.

"Ufufu, I could ask the same about you, a human defeating a stray devil isn't normal." The young woman teased with a smile.

Vince rolled his eyes until he noticed her lustful smile. "...What is it?"

"Mmm I just loved how you finished this stray devil, in such a brutal and sadistic way." She answered with a blush.

"Moving on, why are you here at this time miss...?" He asked trailing off.

"Ohh, nothing much I was sent to destroy that stray devil, but you were faster than me." Akeno said before she continued. " My name is Akeno Himejima, and what about you?"

Vince sighed already knowing and shook his head. "My name is Vince Reinhart. I was about to head home before that stray devil attacked me."

"Ufufu, it's very impressive for you to kill that stray devil with both water and lightning. Are you a magician?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Magician? No, I'm not a magician." He answered with a shrug.

"You're not a magician? Oh my, that is a surprise." She said in a surprised tone.

Vince rolled his eyes in response, "Either way, I gotta go now later." Before Akeno could respond, he channeled lightning into his legs and ran as fast as he could.

"Ufufu, he sure is interesting." Akeno stated with a smile.

**(Home)**

Vince sighed as he lied down on a small chair, he took out his cellphone and opened the flip. "Is this what you meant yesterday, Yume?"

**[Yes, there will be Stray Devils that will try to devour you. But there are other dangers aside from stray devils.]** Yume stated.

"Yeah, like Akeno for example. It was pretty obvious she wanted to know a lot." He answered with an irritated sigh.

**[Exactly. Be careful though, they might become interested and may try to recruit you.]** She warned seriously.

"You mean that reincarnation, peerage thing you told me about earlier?" Vince asked curiously.

**[Yeah.]**

"There's no way in hell, I'm joining a peerage and become a servant. Hell, that's basically throwing away your freedom." He said frowning.

**[While that may be true Vince, there are some Devils that treat their servants with respect. Or like a family.] **Yume stated.

"That still doesn't change the fact that your still considered a servant by them." Vince retorted, folding his arms.

**[I know. But I do want to explain that not everyone is like that Vince.]** Yume said with a sigh.

"Alright. So, how exactly do I use Angel/Devil?" He asked looking at the gray cellphone.

**[Oh right. You'll need to learn how to use it, just incase that something like this happens again...]** She muttered palming her hand into her fist.

"Yume?"

Yume cleared her throat before she began. **[Well, in order to use Angel/Devil Vince, all you have to do is press one button. If you want to become an angel, press the white button on the cellphone and the black button if you want to become a devil. After that a timer will appear on the cellphone. If I had to take a guess, I would say that since you're new to this, the transformations will last for at least five minutes.]**

Vince nodded as he made sure to remember everything. "I understand that part, but how do I turn back into a human, aside from waiting for the timer to end?"

**[If you want to turn back into a human, you can press the gray button on the cellphone.]** She answered looking at the gray button from the cellphone screen.

"That's good. Thanks for explaining it to me Yume." He said thanking her.

**[Your welcome Vince, did you understand everything?]** Yume asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I understand. I do have one question to ask that's not related to Angel/Devil though." Vince replied folding his arms.

**[Oh okay. What is the question Vince?]** She asked curiously.

"What exactly did Akeno meant by Magician?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Yume sighed and then went into a quick explanation about Magicians as Vince rubbed his temples. "Is it to late, or can I transfer back to my old school?"

**[You can't transfer back Vince. You know Elena-san made a lot of effort into getting you into Kuoh Academy, so you can get a better education.]** Yume lectured.

"Ugh..."

**[Don't worry Vince! I may not be able to protect you physically, but I do my best to help you out!]** Yume said as she pumped her fist in the air, causing her breasts to jiggle.

Vince looked away from Yume with a small blush as he resisted the urge to facepalm. _(I just had to have my hormones kick in this year...)_

**[Vince, is something wrong?]** She asked tilting her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Yume." He lied taking a deep breath.

**[Okay?]**

**(Next Day: Morning)**

**[Vince! Wake up, it's time to go to school!]** Yume called out cheerfully.

"...Hn?" Vince got up from a small futon he was sleeping on and stretched. "Mornin' already?"

**[Yeah, you have to go and get ready for school, Vince.]** She informed him.

"Fine, I'll go get ready." He replied as he walked into the bathroom while yawning.

A few minutes later Vince walked out wearing a grey blazer, with white accents over a white t-shirt a black loose necktie black pants, and black sneakers. _(At least I can customize this school uniform a bit. I just hope I get used to this crap soon.)_

**(School)**

Vince blinked as he walked into the school campus. He noticed that their were more girls than boys. _(I guess the thing about Kuoh used to being a girl's only private school was true.)_

The students that noticed Vince started to whisper to themselves, with one of the girls blushing a little and the guys looked a little confused.

"Who's that guy?"

"I don't know."

"I think he's a new student."

"He looks a little scary."

"Really? I think he's a little handsome."

Vince rolled his eyes and kept walking. _(I bet Ten bucks, the reason for comment is that she a thing for foreigners.)_

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince walked down the halls and looked up the stairs. He noticed a red headed young woman looking down at him. She narrowed her eyes before smiling at him.

Vince scoffed and walked away. _(I wouldn't be surprised if she knows Akeno and learned about the other night.)_

After finishing his business in the main office, Vince walked into a classroom. _(This place is kind of big.)_

"Ok class, today we have a new student joining us." The teacher introduced.

The students in the classroom looked at Vince, as he looked back with a dull look. He then turned towards the teacher. "Where am I going to sit?"

"You can sit right next to window over there." The teacher answered pointing towards the desk next to the window.

Vince nodded and walked towards the desk he sat down and looked ahead. _(I hope this class ends soon.)_

"Hey." A voice spoke.

Vince turned around to see a brown haired boy wearing a Kuoh's boy uniform with the exception of wearing a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears blue and white sneakers. "I'm Issei Hyoudou, it's nice to meet you."

"...I'm Vince Reinhart." He said introducing himself.

**(Lunchtime)**

As the bell sounded off Vince let out a sigh of relief. _(Man, this school is really difficult. It'll probably take a bit before I get used to it.)_

Vince quickly walked out of the classroom and sat down on a grassy hill overlooking the courtyard. He took out his cellphone and opened it. "Nice scenery right, Yume?"

**[Yes, it looks very beautiful.]** Yume said with a smile.

Vince opened up a cup of instant ramen and started eating. After finishing the ramen and downing a bottle of water, he tossed it into a trash and lied down on the grassy field. _(Even though this place is kind of fucked up, at the sky looks nice.)_

"Hey, Vince-san." A voice called out.

"Hey Issei." He greeted while looking at the two guys behind him.

"Oh yeah." Issei then pointed towards the two guys behind him. "These are my friends Matsuda and Motohama."

"Hi." Vince greeted half heartedly.

"So what are you doing here, Vince?" Issei asked sitting next to him.

"Looking at the scenery, I just finished eating lunch." He answered shrugging.

"Issei..." Two voices spoke in unison, getting Issei and Vince's attention.

"Uh, yeah?" Issei asked confused.

"How could you, you bastard!" Matsuda yelled with tears streaming from his eyes.

"You betrayed us!" Motohama added with the same face.

_(Are these two high on something, or are they idiots?) _Vince thought as he rubbed his temples.

"What are you idiots talking about!?" Issei yelled back.

"You befriended a foreign guy!" Motohama accused.

"He's only been here for half a day and he already is popular with the girls!" Motohama shouted as he pointed to a group of girls.

Vince looked at the appointed direction and raised an eyebrow as he saw the girls squeal before taking off. _(It's probably because I'm foreign, I highly doubt that they would have done that otherwise.)_

"How could you side with a bastard like that!"

Vince's eye twitched dangerously as a small spark of electricity sparked from his finger tip. "Excuse me?"

"You are the enemy of all men!" Matsuda yelled pointing a finger at Vince.

Vince took a deep breathe to calm down, got up and started walking away. "Have a nice day, you three."

"Look at what you idiots did!" Issei yelled as he tackled both his friends to the ground.

**[Are you okay Vince?]** Yume asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Yume." He said in a nonchalant tone.

**[You shouldn't let what Motohama-san and Matsuda-san said get to you, Vince.]** Yume advised him.

"I know."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"You saw that earlier right Akeno?" A young red headed woman asked, as she watched Vince walking,

"Ufufu, of course. I have to say, I almost thought he was going to shock them." Akeno said with a smile.

"That's the human you talked about from last night, right?" She asked her.

"Yes, Buchou. It was very surprising to learn that he wasn't a magician." Akeno stated.

"I see... Interesting."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Two days has passed since Vince started attending Kuoh Academy. During the few days, he kept his distance from everyone and barely talked to Issei, just only on occasion, despite Yume's protest.

Vince frowned as he sat down on a chair, eating a cup of instant ramen. _(I'm kind of disappointed they don't sell any pizza here.)_

"You know, if you wouldn't frown so much, you might not have be so alone." A feminine voice spoke.

"That didn't stop you from coming here." He retorted not looking at her.

"I guess I'm just different." She replied smiling.

Vince looked to his side and saw a red headed young woman. "So, who are you?"

"My name is Rias Gremory, and you are?" She asked him, after introducing herself.

_(She talks to strangers and introduces herself? She's either after something or is just plain weird.)_ Vince sighed before he got up from his seat. "Vince Reinhart."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get a drink." He answered lazily.

"Mind if I come with you?"

Vince's only answer was a shrug as he walked past by her. _(She's definitely after something. I wouldn't be surprised if Rias knows Akeno.)_

As the pair walked down the halls the students that say them looked surprised and started whispering to themselves. Vince rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. _(She seems to be really popular if this many people are talking.)_

"So how do you like Kuoh Academy." Rias asked snapping Vince out his thoughts.

"It's monotonous." He answered bluntly.

Rias frowned at the blunt answer and the short reply. "Am I bothering you Reinhart-kun?"

"Meh."

Rias puffed out her cheeks in a pout at the answer. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Vince ignored Rias and putted his money in the vending machine, after pressing the button for his drink. He discretly channeled lightning into his finger and touched the machine, which caused it to let out an extra drink that didn't go unnoticed by Rias. "How did you do that?"

"I got lucky." Vince took the two drinks and opened one.

"I see..."

"Here." He said handing her the second drink.

Before Rias could thank Vince, he started walking away as he took a sip of his drink.

"Thanks." She said quitely as a small blush came on her face.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**(After School)**

Vince sighed in relief as he heard the bell rang._ (It's about time school ended. Anyway, I'll go to the arcade in town to kill some time. Plus, I've never been in one before.)_

He got up from his seat and quickly left, before Issei could say anything.

**[Vince, was it really necessary to do that? Issei-san looked like he wanted to talk to you.]** Yume said with a small frown.

"I'm only here for the education, I don't have any interests in interacting with other people unless it's absolutely necessary." Vince answered as he walked out of the school campus, while looking at his cellphone.

**[You shouldn't push people away like that Vince. It isn't healthy to distance yourself like that.]** She stated with a sigh.

"Doesn't matter. Besides, I do want to go to the arcade as quickly as possible." He replied with a shrug.

**[And what about your homework?]** Yume asked curiously.

"I'll do it when I get home. I don't have a lot of homework anyway, so it's fine." Vince answered in a nonchant tone.

**(Seven Hours Later)**

Vince's eyes widened as he looked at the time. _(Well shit. It's 10:00 PM, I spended to much time at the arcade.)_

**[Vince...]**

"I know! I'll just take a shortcut in the park to get home." He said as he started running.

Just as Vince was about to enter into the park, he quickly hid behind a tree after seeing Issei along with a strange guy. _(That was close. Guessing by Issei's reaction, I'm guessing that the guy over there isn't his friend.)_

**[That's a fallen-angel. What will we do, Vince?]** Yume whispered looking at the situation from the cellphone screen.

"That's a fallen-angel, are you sure Yume?" He asked in disbelief.

The mysterious man then let out a two black wings as feathers drop. Vince looked at this and shook his head. "Guess you were right, Yume."

**[Yes, but what will you do Vince?]** Yume asked in a serious tone.

"...Hmm, I think I'll just ignore this and go home." Vince answered nonchantly, causing Yume to facefault.

**[But Vince! Issei-san is in danger, just look at him!]** She exclaimed, pointing towards Issei quickly running away from the fallen angel.

"Damn, I didn't think Issei could run that fast." He said looking at Issei running towards the fountain.

**[Vince! Come on, let's help out Issei-san!]** Yume said to him.

Vince thought over for a few seconds, "Alright. This will be a good time to test out Angel/Devil."

**[You're only helping Issei-san, because you want to test out Angel/Devil?]** Yume asked sweatdropping.

"Yup."

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will... Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face." The man said as looking at Issei.

Vince hid behind the bushes and looked at cellphone. _(Now's a good a time as any, I guess.)_

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you." The man stated created a light spear.

Vince pressed the black button on his cellphone as he muttered. "...Henshin."

The cellphone glowed lightly as small black aura came out of the cellphone and went into Vince. Unaware to him his brown eye color changed into red as his pupils are now slit."That's it? Well, whatever."

Vince created a slicing blade made out of black water and sent it at the light spear the man was holding, slicing it in half.

Both Issei and the man looked completely shocked as Vince walked out of the bushes. "Trying to kill a highschool student in the middle of the night? Are you really that pathetic?"

"Vince-san!" Issei shouted in surprised.

"I see. So you did have comrades with you. Or maybe you two are strays that working together..." The man mumbled.

"Yeah, keep making delusional theories like that, I'm sure that'll get you somewhere eventually." Vince said sarcastically.

The man scowled as he created a light spear. "You should watch your toungue devil."

"Just like how you should watch where you're pointing that thing. It would be kind of sad if you were destroyed because of it." He retorted with a shrug.

"That is enough."

The three looked around to see Rias glaring at the man. The man glared back at Rias full of hatred. "...Crimson hair... You must be a woman from the house of Gremory."

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt them, then I won't hold back." Rias stated.

"...Fufu. Well, well. So these two boys belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologise. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk." The man said chuckling.

"Don't be ridiculous. I would have beaten the crap out of you, if it wasn't for her." Vince said pointing to Rias.

Before the man could say anything, Rias spoke up. "Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek. I hope we won't meet again." He then spreaded his wings and took the sky.

Vince was about to leave before he was stopped.

"Hold it."

"What is it, Rias?" He asked turning around.

Both Issei and Rias' eyes widened as they saw Vince's eyes now are red with slit pupils. "You are a human, yet you have demonic power now and your eyes have changed color."

Vince blinked twice before he discretely checked the fountain and saw his red eyes in the reflection. _(Well, that's interesting to know. I didn't think it would change my apperance like this...)_

"What are you Vince Reinhart?" Rias asked her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"A human, always have been." He replied with a shrug.

"Then does that mean you have a Sacred Gear?" She asked, pressing for information.

"Most likely. But you should keep a better eye out if there's fallen-angels here." Vince warned her as turned around and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" She yelled.

"Hmph." Vince ignored Rias, channeled black lightning into his legs and ran at highspeeds.

Rias gritted her teeth as she was ignored and watched him disappear in a black blur. Issei looked on, completely shocked and confused. "B-Buchou?"

**(Home)**

Vince sighed as he looked around his body for any different changes. _(With the exception of the red eyes there's no real physical changes when I turn into a devil.)_

**[You did good tonight, Vince.] **Yume spoke up, slightly surprising him.

"Y-Yeah, but it seems Rias will be asking me a few questions, tommorow." He said in a slightly irritated tone.

**[Don't antagonize Rias, Vince. If my guess is correct, then it means Kuoh is her territory.]** She said seriously.

"Ugh..." Vince closed his eyes for a minutes, deep in thought before he opened them. "Considering I'll be stuck here for a while, I can see your point. For now, I'll just remain neutral and just give her enough minimal information to satisfy her, is that good enough?"

**[Yes. If you truly don't wish to side with either faction, then remaining neutral is the best choice.]** Yume replied with a nod.

"Okay." Vince pressed the gray button on his cellphone, causing a black aura to come out of him and go back into the cellphone. He quickly walked into the bathroom and checked the mirror. _(My eyes are back to normal, so I'm a human again.)_

Vince sighed and lied down in his futon. _(Sheesh, today really has been crazy. In comparison to the slow days, I think prefer them more.)_

**[Umm Vince, you still have to do your homework.]** Yume said as she saw him about to close his eyes.

"...Fuck."

**(Next Day: After School)**

Vince was about to leave the classroom, until he was stopped, by a blond haired guy wearing the boy's school uniform and Issei who looked annoyed at the girls who kept screaming. "Hi, are you Vince Reinhart-kun?"

"What of it?" He asked folding his arms.

"That's good, I'm Yuuto Kiba. I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai." Kiba answered causing Vince's eyes to narrow.

"That's good to know, but what does that have to with me in particular?" He asked with a small frown.

"I want you to follow me along with Hyoudou-kun." Kiba said with a smile.

Vince looked at Issei weirdly, his only response was to shrug, not really knowning himself. He thought it over for a few seconds but hesitantly nodded. _(I better get this out of the way while I have the chance. Considering I'll be staying here for a while.)_

"NO!" Was the collective shout of the girls.

"No, for Hyoudou, Kiba-kun and Reinhart-san to walk besides each other!"

"You will get infected, Kiba-kun, Reinhart-san!"

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kun×Hyoudou pair! Maybe a Kiba-kunxReinhart-san"

"No, what if its Hyoudou×Kiba-kunx Reinhart-san pair!?"

Kiba looked unfazed, while Issei irritated and Vince's eye twitched dangerously. After hearing the girls continue talking. _(I hate yaoi fangirls! But now that I have the power...)_

Vince dropped a pencil on the floor, he bended down and picked the pencil with one hand while discretly pressing his other hand on the floor. A small electrical current went underneath the floor of the girls that were standing on and lightly zapped them.

"Kyaaa!"

"W-What was that!?"

"M-My hair!"

Vince resisted the urge to laugh manically as he saw the girls' hair was standing up completely due to the electrical current. Issei quickly put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing as Kiba shook his head. "That was a bit mean."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Vince replied with a shrug, causing Issei to sweatdrop.

Vince and Issei followed Kiba to a building surronded by trees. Vince looked around and sighed. "Creepy place."

"Y-Yeah..." Issei agreed before he continued. "Hey Vince, thanks for saving me last night."

Vince blinked in surprise at the thanks, but nodded slowly. " Yeah, but be more careful at night."

After going inside of the building and walking down the halls, Kiba knocked on a door. "Buchou, I have brought them."

"Yes, come in."

_(So, it seems that Rias is in charge of the Occult Research Club. I wonder why exactly she called both of us here and that magic circle in the middle of the room is a bit freaky.)_ Vince thought as he walked into the room.

"This is Reinhart Vince-kun and Hyoudou Issei-kun." Kiba said introducing the two, to a small girl with white hair sitting on a sofa.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Issei said bowing his head.

Vince shurgged and didn't say anything, seeing as she wasn't going to reply. _(If I remember correctly, that midget is the school's mascot... I think her name Koneko Toujou or something.)_

Vince raised an eyebrow as he heard a shower in the room. _(A shower in this clubroom? That's a little... weird.)_

"Buchou, take this." A feminine voice spoke.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Vince folded his arms he shook his head. _(I knew it, Rias and Akeno are connected after all. Everything is starting to piece together slowly.)_

Issei blushed as he started staring at the shower with a perverted face. Vince on the other hand, rolled his eyes and looked away.

"...What a lecherous face." Koneko muttered as she started eating a plate of youkan.

"I hope you weren't referring to me." Vince said with a small frown.

"...No, I wasn't."

The shower curtain opened to show Rias in her uniform with her hair wet. She smiled at both Vince and Issei. "I'm sorry, I was so busy last night, so I took a shower now."

_(No comment.) _Vince thought to himself, before he looked behing Rias and noticed Akeno behind her.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Akeno introduced to Issei.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!" Issei bowed, slightly nervously.

"Ufufu, it's nice to see you again, Reinhart-kun." Akeno said looking at Vince.

"Likewise." He replied, surprising Issei.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Issei." Rias said to him.

"Y-Yes."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you." Rias started.

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil." She finished completely shocking him.

_(I wish I had a camera to record that expression.)_ Vince thought with an amused smile.

A few minutes later Issei sat down a took a sip of tea as he tried to calm down. Akeno went towards Vince and handed him a cup of tea. "Here's your tea."

Vince took the cup of tea and took a small sip, his eyes then slightly widened as he muttered. "...It's good."

"Ufufu, thank you very much." Akeno answered with a smile.

Vince then tuned out the rest of the conversation as he heard some parts about the history of the Three Factions and girl named Yuuma Amano. _(So Issei basically got reincarnated after getting killed by his first date. Ouch, just what type of Sacred Gear does he have that ordered his death?)_

Rias and the others then turned to Vince, who just looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, what is it?"

"You seem to be very calm about this. Even after revealing our identies you were hardly surprised. You already possess a Sacred Gear that also explains your abilities and you also know about the Three Factions, correct?" Rias asked trying to get some informaton.

"Yes."

Rias nodded and took out a red chess piece. "Reinhart Vince. I want you to join my peerage."

"What?"

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Note: That's the end of the first chapter, gotta love cliffhangers. I have to say it was a bit smoother to write this chapter than the original first chapter. Now for the explanations.**

**Vince may have seem overpowered but he's actually not. Yeah, he's strong and has had his powers for a long time, but he lacks any real battle experience. He forgot to check his surrounding and crashed into a bench in the middle of a fight. Not to mention he had to ask his Sacred Gear spirit for advice.**

**I've tried to make the interactions a bit more in dept with Vince and the other members and to show that Vince is a little social awkward and hardly speaks unless spoken to with people he hardly knows. Just to show that he does have flaws, personality-wise.**

**Now then for Vince's devil transformation. I didn't want to make it into an overly complicated transformation. So I just went with something simple but noticeable, the reason why Vince's eye colored changed to red with slits pupils, is just to signify that he is currently a devil. Nothing more.**

**And finally, I know are going to ask about this. Vince's answer to Rias' question will be answered in the next chapter. But I'm pretty sure most people, more or less knows his answer by this point.**

**That's all I have to say for now, I hope enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter II

**Authors Note: I'm a little reliefed to know that everyone enjoyed the ending in the previous chapter. Now for the reviews.**

**Argorok: Will do.**

**Zero master 13: Thanks.**

**fuddler: It will be toned down a little. But it will still be there, this is still Highschool DxD after all.**

**Guest: I have no idea. But I did fix the problem, thanks for telling me.**

**That's all I have to say for now, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other references or elements I may put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"What?"

"I want you to join my peerage, Reinhart Vince." Rias answered with a smile.

"Wait a minute. Last night you were very suspicious about me and now you want me to join your peerage?" Vince asked frowning.

"I've done some research about you Vince. After finishing I've determined that you are a human that activated their Sacred Gear at an early age. The lightning and the water you wield is because of it." Rias explained to him.

"I already know that, Rias." He said with a deadpan expression.

Rias turned a little red from embarrassment but continued, "I do apologise for last night. But I wanted to make sure you weren't a threat. I do wish for you to join my peerage."

"Why should I join? As far as I can tell, it's basically becoming a slave. The only difference being that there's a diffrent title from it and even then it still sounds degrading." Vince stated folding his arms.

"That's correct. But it solely depends on the king on how they treat their peerage, they can see them as slaves, as comrades, or even a harem depending on what the genders the members are." Rias answered showing him a rook piece and a knight piece.

"Uhuh, good to know. But what do you see your peerage as?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"The Gremory family is well known through-out the Underworld for being caring and looking after their peerage." Rias replied putting away the rook and knight pieces. "Our peerage becomes part of our family and we never turn back on our family."

Vince just shook his head, "I'm not asking about your family. I'm asking about you, what do you see in your peerage, Rias?"

Rias looked completely surprised at the question, before she shook her head. "They're my comrades. I will protect them with everything I have."

The other club members smiled as Vince nodded. "I see. So that's how you see them as."

"So, will you join my peerage, Vince?" Rias asked.

"Thanks for the offer. But I'll have to pass on that." Vince said causing everyone to look completely shocked.

"W-Why?!"

Vince ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "I don't want to become a servant in general. Devil customs or not, it just seems like to much of a hassle."

"Are you sure? The other two factions will eventually find out and they'll try to persuade you to join their side with force if needed." Rias replied after she gained her composure.

"That also includes the devil faction. Either way, when the time comes I'll know what to do with them." Vince replied in a cryptic tone.

"I see... Well, will you at least join the Occult Research Club?" She asked him.

"I'll think about it Rias."

Rias sighed at the answer before she continued, "Can you at least explain how you were able to change your eye color and turn into a Devil, last night?"

"I'll answer the question, if you answer one of mine, Rias." He said looking at her.

"...Very well." She replied, knowing that he wouldn't answer otherwise.

"Are there any students here in school that knows about the three factions and what happens here, or is it just us?" Vince asked curiously.

"Yes, we are not the only ones that know what's going on. Now how exactly did you turn into a devil, Vince? I can't recall any human ever having that ability." Rias stated, wanting to know more about it.

"The reason I can transform into a devil is because of my second Sacred Gear." He said simply.

Everyone looked shocked as Rias spoke up. "You have a second Sacred Gear, that can do that?"

"Yup." Vince then got up and was about to leave before he was stopped.

"Wait! Where are you going and how does your Sacred Gear do that?" She asked frowning.

"Home. Anyway, I only agreed to answer you, on how I was able to transform. I don't recall agreeing to give you a full explanation about the transformation, itself." He answered with a small smirk.

Rias' eyes widened as she realized why he agreed to answer her question. Vince opened the door and turned to her. "Checkmate Rias." He then closed the door and left. Unaware that Rias' eye twitched in irritation.

**(Home)**

Vince lied down on his futon as he reflected on what happened today. He then took out his cellphone. "Hey Yume, do you think it would be good to begin training regularly?"

**[Yes, I believe that will be for the best. While you did good today, Rias-san does have a point. The other factions will try to recuit you into their ranks if they find out about you.]** Yume said with a sigh.

"Alright. I'll start with the basics, just like how I used to do when I was a kid." Vince replied as he extended his hands and created a sphere of water and lightning on his hands.

**[And after that you'll practice after using Angel/Devil, right?]** Yume asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, but I'll only practice with the devil form. It would be stupid to turn into an angel in the middle of a devil's territory." He stated as the two spheres on his hands turned into a ball and into a shield.

**[That's understandable, but please don't over do it. Tommorow is a school day, Vince.]** Yume warned.

"I know."

**(Next Day)**

Vince took a deep breath as he walked outside of his house and saw a long slope that went down from his house. _(Perfect, this will kill two birds with one stone.)_

**[Aren't you overdoing it Vince? I know you want to become stronger, but this seems a little bit dangerous for you.]** Yume said sighing.

"Well, I have to leave early for school and I don't want to waste time getting down. Besides, I think this will work." He explained.

Yume shook her head, **[Going to school by running at highspeeds because of your lightning is a bit excessive.]**

"I have to start physically training Yume, either way I'll start off easy so I don't use to much energy." Vince replied as his body started surging with electricity.

**[Just promise to be careful, okay? It will be very hard for you to continue training if you get injured.]** She replied worriedly.

"I promise." Vince took a small breath before he took off at blinding speed, while leaving a small amount of sparks in his wake.

Vince ran down the slope as fast he could. He looked ahead and noticed a light pole right in front of him. "Whoa!"

Not being able to turn fast enough Vince grabbed the light pole and swung around it as fast he could. Vince then let go and used the momentum to speed up even further. _(I can't really turn that fast and I think, I have tunnel vision when I run this fast. Then again this is my first time doing this.)_

Vince continued to run as fast he could, looking up ahead he saw a stair rail. He quickly jumped ahead and landed on the stair rails. Vince then crouched down and gained more speed as the entire stair rail was covered in electrical sparks. "How am I doing so far, Yume?"

**[You're doing great Vince, keep it up!] **Yume cheered as he went faster down the stair rails.

Unbeknownst to Vince he was being watched by a man who was watched as Vince blurred due to the intense speed and lightning. "Interesting, he might be able to help me with my problem." The man then disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

Vince noticed the school campus and jumped off the rail. He then forced himself to skid in order to stop. Which as a result, caused the concrete to break up a little. Vince breathed a sigh of relief as he finally stopped. _(Close call, but it felt pretty good running that fast.)_

The students saw Vince and looked at him in shock.

"How did he run the fast?"

"Whoa..."

"That looked so cool!"

Vince frowned at the attention he was getting and started walking, ignoring them. _(That probably wasn't the best idea, but I'll have to continue to do it. I should probably stop a little earlier next time.) _He continued to walk down the halls.

"Ara ara, that was quite the performance." Akeno said with a smile.

Vince leaned against the wall as he saw Akeno in front of him. "I wasn't doing that to put on a show. Wait, does that mean you saw everything?"

"Ufufu, you're so handy with your lightning Vince-kun." She replied.

"Is there any reason why you're talking to me?" He asked with a small frown.

"I just want to know more about my cute kouhai and maybe teach him a thing or two about lightning." Akeno answered with a smile.

"I'll pass on the offer Akeno, besides you already know that I'm good with lightning." Vince said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I haven't forgotten Vince-kun. You were so brutal and sadistic back then, it was so amazing." She replied with a lustful smile.

Vince rolled his eyes as he noticed her smile. "Either way, try to be careful Akeno."

"Oh my, are you worried about me Vince-kun?" Akeno asked in a teasing tone.

"A little. But I can tell you can take of yourself, Akeno. Later." He said walking away.

**(Lunchtime)**

"Hey Vince!" A voice called out.

Vince turned around to see Issei walking towards him. "Yes, Issei?"

"Do you want eat lunch together? I found this great place to peek at other girls while were eating." Issei said with a grin.

"No."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because it'll be too troublesome to do that." He replied shaking his head.

"Why?! Don't you want to see what they look like?" Issei asked curiously.

"I have someone that's always been watching over me and I'd rather not hear her lecturing me about that." Vince answered with a sigh.

"Really? What does she look like?" Issei asked looking around.

Vince took out his cellphone and showed Issei, a picture Yume smiling. "This is what she looks like... Issei?"

Issei immediately gained a nosebleed at seeing Yume. "Sugoi! Her oppai are as big as Buchou's!"

Vince's eye twitched as he putted away his cellphone. "That's not the point, Issei. Focus."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Issei said with a sheepish smile.

"Either way, she always has an eye out for me and she'll know if I do this. Her preaches are boring. I don't want to hear another one." He replied with a sigh.

"Anyway, later." Vince then walked away, he walked up a flight of stairs. He saw a door and opened. _(I prefer eating lunch on the roof anyways.)_

**[I can't believe Vince, sees me as that...] **Yume mumbled to herself.

"I'm guessing you heard that, Yume?" He asked sitting down.

**[Yes.]**

"Oops." Vince said, in a tone that sounded like he really didn't care.

**[Geez, you're so mean Vince.] **She replied pouting.

"I knew I would find you in a place like this. Who were you talking to?" A familiar voice spoke up.

Vince pocketed his gray cellphone and turned around to see Rias. "Oh, it's you Rias."

Rias frowned in response, "Are you always this rude?"

"So what exactly do you want?" He asked taking a sip from his bottle of water.

"I want to see if you decided to join the Occult Research Club." Rias replied sitting down next to him.

"Still thinking about it."

"Don't be like that, it'll help you if you join." She said to him.

"I'm not even in your peerage to begin with." Vince answered with a sigh.

"I know. But just so you know, you can still join my peerage if you want." Rias stated with a smile.

"Not happening."

Rias' eye twitched in response, "Why do you have to be so rude?"

"It's because you're being too pushy Rias and I have no intention of becoming anyone's servant." He said bluntly.

"I see. Well, can you explain how your Sacred Gears, work?" She asked curiously.

Vince sighed, knowing she wouldn't stop asking. "They let me use water and lightning. The other one gives me devil abilities."

Rias frowned at the simple explanation, already knowing that information. "There has to be more to it than that."

"You might think so, but no not really." He said lieing.

Vince then turned to Rias, "Can you explain more about what devils do exactly? I heard some stuff about them. But it contradicts what you and the others do."

Rias looked surprised at the question but nodded. "Sure thing, what do you want to know about?"

The two then went into a conversation about what devils do until, the bell rang. Vince got up and helped Rias up. "Thanks for letting me know Rias, I didn't think there was more to a devil than that."

"Sure, no problem Vince."

**(After School)**

Vince yawned as he heard the bell sounded out. He got up from his seat and was about to walk away. _(It's about time school ended.)_

**[What are you going to do now Vince?]** Yume asked after seeing him leave the school.

"Hit the arcade. I wanna play all of the games in there." He answered in a nonchalant tone.

Yume sighed in response, **[You're going again, Vince? What about what happened the other night?]**

"I haven't forgotten, but the last time I checked. It happened to Issei, not me. Besides, I'm not going to stay that long. Just a few hours." Vince replied with a shrug.

**(Five Hours Later)**

Vince left the arcade with a smirk on his face. "Heh, that was pretty good."

**[I'm glad that you got to play all of the games in there Vince.]** Yume said with a smile.

"Thanks... Yume?"

**[Vince, I sense another Stray Devil.]** She spoke in a serious tone.

"Dammit, they're worse than termites. Where is it Yume?" He asked scowling.

**[It's just a mile from here. Also, it seems that Rias-san and her peerage are fighting it.]** Yume informed him.

"Hm... I'll leave it to them. They have more than enough people to deal with them." Vince said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Yume looked a little disappointed but nodded. **[I understand. They probably have everything under control.]**

"Why do you look disappointed?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

**[I wanted you to get more experience in battle. Being with close to others it would have been safer for you.] **Yume admitted.

"Huh... Say Yume, you said a few days earlier I can visit you practically anytime I'm sleeping right?" Vince asked curiously.

**[Yes, why do you ask Vince?]** She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well, since I can visit you in that place were we met. I was thinking that I could train with my powers there." He explained.

**[Yeah, that could work. But only your mind will remember. You'll have to physically train your body in order to keep up with what, you will do in your dream.]** Yume informed him.

"I don't mind training like that besides, having my mind remember makes it worth it." Vince answered with a small grin.

**[Great, let's go home and get started!]** She replied cheerfully.

"Alright, alright." He replied chuckling a little.

"You two seem to get along well." A voice spoke up.

Vince turned around to see a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs, and a black goatee. He cautiously took a step back and glared at him. _(He noticed me talking to Yume. What's he after?)_

The man raised his hands up, "Take it easy kid. I'm not here for a fight."

Vince eyed him for a moment and then folded his arms. "Alright, but who are you?"

"My name is Azazel and you are?" The man asked as he introduced himself.

Yume's eyes widened in response, **[Be very careful, Vince. That's the leader of the fallen angels!]**

Vince's eyes narrowed, "I'm Vince Reinhart. It's not everyday you see a leader of the fallen-angels, in a devil's territory. Why would reveal yourself to me?"

"Heh, you're pretty sharp Vince." Azazel chuckled before he turned serious. "I've been watching you and I believe you might be able to help me, with a problem I have."

"Watching me?"

"I saw you this morning when you were running. You were able to manipulate lightning quite easily." He stated.

"I see... But why would you come to me? I highly doubt you wanted to just introduce yourself to me." Vince asked with a small frown.

"Yeah, will you help me out with my problem?" Azazel asked curiously.

"It depends I want to know what the problem is before I decide." Vince replied calmly.

"I have four subordinates here that have disobeyed my orders. I want you to stop them from what they are going to do and bring them to me." He explained to him.

Vince raised an eyebrow, "Let's say I do agree to this. Where would I take them? There's hardly any places here that are safe for that to happen."

"Two miles from here is an abandoned church, you'll be able to bring them their without any interference." Azazel answered.

Vince sighed before he nodded, "Alright then. I'll take the case, just show me what they look like and tell me how to contact you."

Azazel grinned showed him four photos. "Their names are Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittlet and Dohnaseek."

"I saw the Dohnaseek the other night." He said looking at the photos.

"Oh?"

Vince then went into a quick explanation on what happened the other night. "...After Rias Gremory appeared, he just left."

"I see. Then that probably means they're about to start their plan." Azazel handed him a blue cellphone. "You can use this cellphone to call me, I'll be right over quickly."

"I'll call you when I get them." Vince took the phone and nodded, he then started walking and then turned around. "You owe me for this, later."

**(Home)**

Vince lied down on his futon as he stared at the blue cellphone Azazel gave him. _(Sheesh, these Sacred Gears sure do attract weird stuff.)_

**[Vince, why did you accept Azazel's request?]** Yume asked confused.

"For two reasons Yume. Considering that things between in the Three Factions are very tense, I think I should take advanatage of this and deal with them, before they make this worse. Another Great War will really mess things up for me. The second reason is quite simple, Azazel will owe me a favor. I'm positive that will come in handy for later." He explained, listing off his reasons.

**[I understand, but it'll be difficult for you to take out four fallen-angels Vince.]** She said with a sigh.

"I'm not going to take them all on at once. All I have to do is a simple, divide and conquer. It also helps that they'll underestimate me because I'm a human. I just have to play my cards right and this should be easy for the most part." Vince replied dryly.

**[For the most part?] **Yume asked in a tone of disbelief.

"As long as Rias and her peerage doesn't get involved in this." He answered with a shrug.

**[Still, don't underestimate those four fallen-angels, Vince. We don't know what they are going to do.]** She warned him.

"I know. But for now, I'll just try to look around for them. I think that abandoned church is a good place to start." Vince stated calmly.

**[Good idea, devils will normally avoid a church unless it's necessary. But be careful, because there's a chance that the abandoned church over there might be their base of operations and it'll be very dangerous if you try to face them over there.]** Yume answered.

"But that's the same church he wants me to hand them over. But that doesn't really matter because I got to defeat all four of them before turning them over to him. So it's a moot point." He replied dryly.

**[But they will have the advantage since they know the church more than you.]** Yume pointed out.

"I know, which is why I want to seperate at least half of them. Once that happens, I'll just have to quickly disable them with my lightning and knock them out before they have a chance to do a counterattack." Vince stated with a sigh.

**[I think that will work as long as you're careful.]** Yume agreed with a nod.

"Don't worry, I will. Anyway, let's go spar." He said closing his eyes.

**[Okay, I'll see you in a minute.]** Yume replied with a smile.

**(Dream)**

Vince opened his eyes to see Yume smiling at him, "Good to see you in person again."

**[Yes, it's nice to see you in person to.]** Yume said with a smile.

"Yeah, by the way. I've been meaning to ask you, how strong are you Yume?" He asked curiously.

Yume said nothing but walked up to a giant boulder, she then gave a light punch to the boulder. Vince's eyes widened when the giant boulder was easily crumbled into multiple pieces. "Damn, that's pretty strong."

**[Thank you Vince, now are you to train?]** She asked with a cheerful tone.

_(Sheesh, Yume really likes to be cheerful.)_ He thought with a sigh.

Vince extended his right hand and launched a sporadic bolt of blue electricity at a tree. The blue lightning bolt came into contact with the tree and blasted through it. _(Hmm... My lightning is working regularly.)_

Vince extended his left hand and a torrent of water from his hand. He then created a whip made out of water he sprayed and used the whip to slash through a tree. _(My water also works just as fine. Anyway, since this is my first time training like this, I'll try to improve on what I already know.)_

He enveloped his fist in water and dashed towards a boulder. Vince punched the boulder and to his surprise, the boulder was sent flying and landed into the ocean, making a loud splash. _(I didn't think the water I put in my hand would cause that much power. But if I recall correctly this is from the pressurized water on my hand.)_

Vince jumped back and swiped his arm, creating and sending scythe-like blades of water at a rock that was near the ocean. The water blades easily sliced through the rock in half. _(So far so good.)_

He brought his hands forward and released a more powerful torrent of water from his hands. _(That should be enough for a warm up.)_

Vince walked into the ocean and slammed his hands into the water, which in result caused a large tidal wave to be created. The tidal wave slammed into a large rock formation and completely enveloped it. Vince created a pillar of water and jumped on it. He sat down on the pillar of water and closed his eyes as he went into a meditative stance. _(I have to relax and focus. Just like Ayame-san taught me.)_

**(Two Hours Later)**

Vince clasped his hands together and slammed them into the ground that, created a wall of made out of blue lightning. The wall of electricity stood up for a few seconds before it immediately disappeared. Vince sighed, extending both of his hands to his side, he discharged a large amount of lightning causing it to become visible.

"Hrrraaaagh!" Vince channeled lightning into his fist and dashed towards a tree. He punched the through the tree. He quickly followed by kicking the tree with a lightning enhanced kick to the tree.

The tree snapped into two and one of the parts started to fall on him, before the piece could fall on Vince. He brought up his hand and released a lightning bolt that easily pierced through the tree that was about to fall on him.

He jumped back and shot out a concentrated beam of lightning at the dark sky from his hand. "That's it. I got it now."

**[Vince, I think that's enough for today. You look really exhausted.]** Yume called out in a worried tone.

"Just one more, Yume." He said as he wiped the sweat from his face.

Vince extended his hand and created a spear made out of lightning from his palm. The spear extended from his palm and impaled through a boulder. Vince placed his hand on his arm and channeled lightning into it. The current went through Vince's arm and the spear, causing the spear to discharge a large of amount of lightning which caused the boulder to crumble apart.

Vince fell to the floor as he breathed heavily, "...I'm finally done."

**[Are you okay, Vince?]** Yume asked looking at him, worried.

"Yeah, I'm just a little exhausted and sore." He replied in a tired tone.

**[It'll be okay Vince. I'm sure you'll get used to it if you keep training, like today.]** She said with a smile.

"Pretty much."

Yume looked at Vince sadly before she smiled. She went to him and gently rubbed his back, Vince groaned a little as he spoke. "What are you doing Yume?"

**[I'm giving you a massage so you can feel better Vince, so please relax.]** Yume answered with a smile.

Vince gained a small blush when he felt Yume's breasts on his back. "Yume, how did you get so strong?"

Yume smiled at the question as she gently rubbed his shoulders. **[I believe I was able to get this strong because I protected what was very important to me, Vince.]**

"What's most important to you?" He asked as he sighed in relief from the massage.

**[Love.]**

"What?"

Seeing the look of disbelief on Vince's face, Yume continued. **[People are said to become stronger by loving and being loved. It makes me happy to see people fall in love.]**

Vince blinked twice before he snickered a little. "That's a little cheesy Yume. But it works for you."

Yume pouted in response, **[Geez! I'm not cheesy Vince.]**

Vince closed his eyes with a smirk, "Sure you are."

Yume continued to pout until she noticed him falling asleep and smiled. She easily picked him up and lied his head down on her lap. Yume softly patted his head and laughed a little after she noticed him starting to snore a little. **[I'm glad you're still a kind person, even if you do hide it. I will protect you, Vince.]**

**(Next Day)**

Vince woke up from his futon groggily as he shook his head. _(...I really over did it, yesterday. I can't believe Yume had to massage my back. I have to train and get even stronger, but I can't wear myself out.)_

**[Good morning Vince, how are you?]** Yume asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm okay, thankfully the pain didn't carry over. It's probably due to the massage, thanks Yume." He said as he stretched his arms and legs.

**[Your welcome Vince, I'm glad the massage helped you.]** She replied with a smile.

Vince nodded and walked into the bathroom, a few minutes later he came out dressed in his school uniform. "After school, I'll begin hunting for those four."

**[That sounds good. Vince, have you really thought about joining Rias-san's club?]** Yume asked curiosly.

"Yeah, I actually have to be honest. But I'm not sure what to do at this point. I know that Rias and her peerage aren't bad people per say, but it might cause me some trouble in the long run if I do." Vince stated with a frown.

**[Yes, but it would also be helpful if you join her club. You would have allies to help you when you're in trouble.]** Yume responded in a lecturing tone.

"Hmm... But if I do, it will be hard to remain neutral between the three factions." He replied shaking his head.

**[But you're already helping out Azazel, Vince.]** She pointed out.

"I know. But that is only for him to owe me. Besides, when it comes to cases like this, I'm a freelancer, so that doesn't really apply to me." Vince explained folding his arms.

_(As long as I don't get dragged in with the three factions, I could careless what they do with each other.)_ He thought callously.

**[Are you ready to go Vince?]** Yume asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Vince let out a small smirk as a small spark of electricity came out of his hand. "Yeah, I'm good to go Yume."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Note: It was a little difficult to write this chapter because I wanted everything to line up properly. But I think I got it.**

**I decided to let Vince not join Rias' peerage for obvious reasons. He may join the club sometime. It'll be like Ravel or Irina becoming members in the sense that he's not apart of the peerage.**

**The reason why I haven't described the color of Vince's regular lightning until now, is because I was wondering which color to go with. I've decided to go with blue lightning, in order to contrast with the color of Akeno's lightning. I thought it would be a nice touch.**

**Also incase some people were wondering, the Stray Devil that was sensed was actually Viser. Vince didn't join because I really didn't see a point for him to. He's not with them and he knows that Rias and her peerage can take care of themselves.**

**Just like in the original fanfiction, I decided to let Azazel ask Vince for help. It would also give him a reason to actually get involved. But just to note, when it comes to requests like this, Vince will be a bit of a freelancer.**

**Finally, I wanted to add that training scene to show how Vince more or less trains and I wanted to include some interaction between him and his Sacred Gear spirit. **

**That's all I have to say for now, later.**


	4. Chapter III

**Authors Note: Hey, I'm back with another chapter now on to the reviews.**

**Zero Master 13: Thanks.**

**lioncousin: I had the freelancer idea in my head for a while. It's good to know that the interactions was good in the last chapter.**

**I don't have much else to say, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other references or elements I may put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince frowned as he looked outside of the roof of the school. He created a small sphere of water and tossed it in the air, before catching it. _(I should cut classes more often. It makes looking at the scenery a lot more peaceful.)_

**[Vince was it really necessary to skip classes like that?]** Yume asked sighing.

"I wanted to get a good look at what it looked like, without the other students around. I personally prefer it like this." He answered throwing the water sphere in his hand.

**[Don't make it a habit to skip class Vince, I know Elena-san wouldn't like hearing about that.]** She replied with a small frown.

"What mom doesn't know will hurt her. Besides, considering the bullshit I had to go through since coming here, I deserve to cut class at least once." Vince said as he sat on the floor.

**[Still...]**

"Ara ara, so this is where you've been at." A voice spoke.

Vince turned around to see Rias and Akeno looking at him. He sighed and shook his head. "Is there a reason why you two are here?"

"We wanted to have lunch with you Vince." Rias answered.

"Ufufu, it wasn't nice to skip your classes like that." Akeno said with a smile.

Vince rolled his eyes in response, "Why do you two want to have lunch with me?"

"We wanted to learn more about you, Vince." Rias replied with a smile.

_(A.K.A. learn more about my Sacred Gears.)_ He thought sarcastically.

"So, have you decided if you're going to join the Occult Research Club?" Rias asked curiously.

"Nope, still thinking Rias."

The three went into a conversation asking each other questions with Vince giving vague answers about himself and his Sacred Gears. After the bell rang he got up and left. _(Just because we're on talking terms, doesn't mean I'll reveal everything just like that.)_

"Ara ara, Vince-kun really doesn't like answering our questions about it." Akeno spoke with a smile.

"Yes, I can tell that he doesn't want to tell anyone about himself. I still want him to join the club, though." Rias answered.

**(After School)**

Vince sighed as he walked out of the school campus. _(Finally, school is over. I better start searching for the four fallen-angels so I can finish the job quickly. I'll start looking at the abadoned church.)_

**[Vince, are you ready?]** Yume asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna start searching for them now, at that church." He replied with a nod.

**[Okay, just be careful not to get caught. I'm sure that person you saw a few night ago hasn't forgotten about you.]** She advised in a serious tone.

"I know."

**(Abandoned Church)**

Vince hid behind a tree as he looked at the church. _(Well, it certainly lives up to the reputation as abandoned. I wouldn't be surprised if God's kid forgotten or abandoned this church, entirely.)_

**[I have a bad feeling Vince, please be careful.]** Yume whispered in a concerned tone.

Vince nodded and slowly walked towards the church building, making sure to stay well hidden behind the bushes and trees. _(I'm almost there, I just gotta watch my step.)_

He made it towards the window and checked, his eyes narrowed as he saw four figures talking in the church. _(I found those four, so they are staying here. Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittlet and Dohnaseek. I'll search a little more, I have a feeling there's more going on.)_

Vince crouched down as he slowly walked towards the other window. He looked inside and saw a blond girl wearing a nun outfit. _(Four fallen-angels and an innocent looking nun, in a run-down church? That is so out of place.)_

The nun looked at the window and noticed Vince, his eyes widened as he quickly crouched underneath the window and started running as fast as he could. _(Son of a bitch, she saw me! I better hightail it outta here!)_

**[Vince!]**

"I know, Yume!" He whispered back.

Vince quickly channeled lightning into his feet and ran as fast he could. He quickly passed through the entrance of the church door and left a small trail of blue sparks as he left. _(Dammit, I gotta move faster!)_

**(Arcade)**

Vince breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "Too close... That was way too close..."

**[Yes, but at least we didn't get caught by those four Vince.]** Yume replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, but they'll be on guard now. I'll have to be more careful now." He said with a sigh.

**[So what are you going to do now, Vince? You already confirmed where they are.]** She asked curiously.

"At the moment nothing. I'll wait for them to make their move but at the moment, I'll relax at the arcade." Vince answered as he walked inside the arcade.

**(Six Hours Later)**

**[It's already dark out Vince.]** Yume said to him.

Vince nodded in response, "Yeah, I better head home."

As Vince walked the streets he suddenly stopped walking. He quickly looked around his surrondings.

**[Vince, what's wrong?]** Yume asked worriedly.

"I smell blood Yume. The smell is very strong, which most likely means someone was just killed." He replied frowning.

**'BANG!'**

"! N-Noooooooo!"

**[Vince, let's go!]**

"Yeah, I'm on it." Vince quickly started running as he pressed the buttons on the gray cellphone. A black aura came out of the cellphone and enveloped him, causing his eyes to turn red and his pupils slit. _(Dammit, as much as I want to, I can't ignore something like this.)_

Vince quickly climbed up a lightpole and noticed a power line. He jumped on the power line and slid across it as black sparks of lightning came out of the line as a result. "The smell of the blood is getting stronger. I'm sure that I'm very close now."

**[Be prepared for anything Vince.] **Yume said in a cautious tone.

"I know, but I'll wait a few seconds and see what happens. I don't want to accidently help the wrong side." He replied seriously.

**[Okay, but don't hesitate to jump in at anytime you see fit.]** She advised in a serious tone.

"Got it."

Vince jumped off the rail and landed near the roof. He looked in the window and noticed the blond girl that was wearing a nun outfit and Issei bleeding from his left calf. He quickly saw a white haired guy holding a gun and a sword made out of light as he spoke. "Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

_(Are all exorcists this bat shit crazy?)_ Vince thought with a frown as he looked through the window.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" The white haired man thrusted his sword at Issei.

Before the sword could make contact the blond haired girl got in front of Issei with her arms spread, protecting him.

**[Aren't you going to go in now Vince? Issei-san and that girl looks like they could use our help.]** Yume asked with a small frown.

"Not yet. I want to learn more information." He whispered, looking intently through the window.

The white haired man looked at he blond haired nun with a stern look. "...Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"...I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go." The blond hair girl asked.

Vince's eyes widened at hearing this, _(This is weird. She's protecting Issei even after knowing he's a devil.)_

"I can't stand it any more... You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!" The girl said to him.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" The guy replied with an anguished look.

_(Well, from what I can gather so far, that girl is stopping that exorcist named Freed, from killing Issei and the exorcist is mentally unstable, not only that he's the one that killed the person on the floor. What a clusterfuck of a situation.)_ Vince thought shaking his head.

"Kyaa!"

Any further thoughts from Vince were interrupted from as he saw Freed hitting the girl with his gun.

**[Vince, I think you should intervine soon.]** Yume stated.

"Hey, Asia!" Issei shouted as he went towards her.

"...The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there." Freed said pointing a gun at Issei.

"Which is right now."

Vince clenched his fist as black lightning surged through his hands. He punched through the window suprising everyone. Vince glared at the Freed who look surprised.

"Eh? Another shitty dev..."

Before Freed could finish his sentence Vince launched a black lightning bolt at him, who shouted in pain as he got shocked. Vince smirked a little as he saw a small amount of smoke coming from him. "That felt pretty good."

"Vince-san!" Issei shouted in surprise.

"You really are a magnet for trouble Issei." He replied causing Issei to laugh sheepishly.

A magic circle appeared on the floor as it shine brightly.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you." Kiba said with a smile.

"What are you doing here Vince?" Rias asked looking at him.

Vince rolled his eyes and pointed at Freed who still had smoke coming out of him as his body twitched with small sparks of black lightning. "All of you are a bit late for rescuing part."

Akeno had a small blush as she looked at Vince. "Ufufu, you really did a number on him, Vince-kun."

"How dare you hurt me, you shitty devil!" Freed shouted as he got up and charged at Vince with his sword.

Black water immediately came out of Vince's hands as it formed into two whips. The first whip stopped the sword from moving, while the second water whip slapped Freed across the face. Causing him to fall down on the floor. "You're slightly more durable that I thought, I'll give you that."

"Fuck you, you fuckin' shitty devil..." Freed muttered as he got up rubbing his cheek that was red.

"What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a exorcist. Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!" Freed snapped back.

"You know, that doesn't make you that much different from a "Stray Devil" ." Vince replied in a nonchalant tone.

"Haaaaah, me a stray devil!? Fuck you! You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!" Freed shouted in a angry tone.

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno said in a serious tone, with a smile.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!" Freed answered with a psychotic grin.

Vince immediately responded by using a black water whip to smack Freed across the face again. " Shut the hell up!"

"Issei, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." Rias said in a apologetic tone.

"And yet this is your territory." Vince stated sarcastically.

Rias' eye twitched at the jab, but then narrows her eyes after seeing Issei's wounds. "...Issei. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry... I was shot..." Issei replied with sheepish laugh.

Rias didn't say anything to but turned to Freed with a cold expression. "Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?"

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream and after that I was going to kill that bastard and chop him up reeeaal good, for shocking me with his demonic lightning and slapping me with his water whips." Freed answered, getting up again.

Rias immediately fired a ball of demonic energy, destroying a sofa that was near Freed. "I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants or my friend. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions and trying to hurt my friend."

Vince raised an eyebrow in response,_ (She sees me as a friend? When did I become for her friend, did I miss something?)_

"-! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno informed in a serious tone.

Rias looked at Freed coldly one more time before turning to Akeno. "Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!" Issei said looking at Asia and Vince.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants." Rias replied biting her lower lip.

"Then Vince, can you take Asia with you!?" Issei asked him.

Vince however shook his head, "No. It would be too risky for me and I don't want to dodge those Fallen-Angels."

"But! Asia!"

"Don't worry, Issei-san, let's meet again." Asia said with a smile.

Kiba noticed Rias' expression and stepped out of the magic circle, "Don't worry Buchou, I'll make sure Reinhart-kun, makes it safely to the clubroom."

Rias didn't look reassured but nodded hesitantly, "I'll meet you two at the clubroom."

"Like I'll let you all escape!" Freed shouted as got up and started slashing his sword.

Koneko threw a sofa at him as the magic circle disapeared. Freed slashed through the sofa with his sword but was greeted by a lightning enhanced fist to the face from Vince. The fist made contact with Freed's face, sending him on top of the corpse, unconscious. "Bastard."

"Reinhart-kun, we should leave now." Kiba warned as he dashed towards the exit.

Vince turned around to Asia and looked at her for a moment before sighing. "Sorry."

Asia smiled at Vince, "It's okay."

He then channeled black lightning into his feet, letting him keep up with Kiba. _(This leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.)_

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"Not to be rude, but you really didn't need to do that Kiba. " Vince said as he ran with him.

"I know, but Buchou looked really worried about you, Reinhart-kun." Kiba answered politely.

"Just call me Vince. I never really cared about formalities." He replied with a shrug, causing Kiba to nod.

Vince immediately stopped as a black aura came out of him. "Ah shit."

"Vince-kun, what happened to you and why did your eye color changed?" Kiba asked stopping and checking on him.

"This is my natural eye color and I think I timed out. Yume?" He asked taking out a gray cellphone.

**[Yes, you've reached your time limit. You're now a human again.]** Yume answered him.

Vince noticed Kiba's expression and sighed. "This is Yume, she's the spirit of my Sacred Gear."

**[Hello, it's nice to meet you Kiba-san.] **Yume greeted with a smile.

"Likewise Yume-san." Kiba replied smiling.

Vince channeled blue lightning into his feet and turned to Kiba. "Let's go back to the clubroom."

"Right."

**(Clubroom)**

Vince sighed as he walked into the clubroom with Kiba. "Well, we were able to escape without hardly any problems."

"Hardly? What happened?" Rias asked in a concerned tone.

"Vince-kun reached his time limit for his devil transformation." Kiba explained.

"Time limit?"

"Well yeah, I do have a time limit for the transformation. So, what did we miss?" Vince asked curiously.

Rias cleared her throat as she started to heal Issei's legs. "There are two types of Exorcists. The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. - "Stray Exorcists"."

"Stray?" Issei asked confused.

Vince leaned against the wall as he sighed tiredly. _(Rias really should have told Issei this since day one.)_

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty." Rias explained.

"Erased...so they get killed." Issei deduced.

_(No shit sherlock.)_ Vince thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Here's your tea, Vince-kun." Akeno said giving him a cup of tea.

"Thanks Akeno, I was a little thirsty." He replied as he took a sip of tea.

Vince took another sip of his tea as he closed his eyes and listened briefly to Rias' explanation. _(So basically the "Stray" exorcists that aren't killed, go to Fallen Angels that were kicked out of the church, just because they get addicted into killing devils. It's kind of pathetic once you really think about it.)_

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!" Issei said to Rias.

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. ...If that happened, we would also have to fight." Rias retorted.

"..."

"At this point, your best option is to rest and recover Issei. You won't be able to do much in your current condition." Vince stated surprising him.

"Y-Yeah, you're right." Issei admitted.

Vince put his cup of tea away and walked towards the door. "I'll be leaving now."

"Wait, Vince."

"Hm?"

"Before you go, can you explain why you over there with Issei at the time we arrived?" Rias asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is it really important for me to even tell you that?" He asked folding his arms.

"Yes, it is. Vince, I have to know what exactly happened." She replied seriously.

Vince looked at Rias for a few moments then shurgged. "I heard a loud along with that nun screaming. It's kind of hard not to ignore something like that. It also doesn't help that there was a strong smell of blood in the air."

Rias nodded at the explanation, "I see. That explains a few things."

"Later." Vince waved a hand goodbye as he walked out of the room.

**(Home)**

_(That was sure a messed up day. I didn't think I would have an encounter with someone like that.) _Vince thought shaking his head.

**[Are you alright Vince? Today has been pretty hectic.]** Yume asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm a little caught off guard, but I'm okay." He replied with a small shrug.

**[I'm glad we were able to intervine before it got worse.]** She said with a smile.

"Well, at least we know now that this seems to have a link with the fallen angels I'm looking for." Vince stated.

**[It does look like that. I don't think it was a mere coincidence.]** Yume stated seriously.

"I know, but this also means I have to be more careful. If they are the same than that means I'll have to deal with those four fallen angels, that "Stray Exorcist" along with what other they have with them." He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

**[Yes, but you also have to be careful with that nun. We know that Asia-san seems to be an ally of the fallen angels, even if she doesn't seem to like it.]** She replied to him.

"Yeah, I know. But I'll let Issei go handle her, I don't want her to get hurt in the crossfire." Vince said as he lied down on his futon.

**[That is fine, I do not believe that Asia-san will try to harm us either way.]** Yume answered with a small smile.

"Why are you happy?" He asked curiously.

**[I'm happy because you don't want Asia-san to get hurt in the crossfire. You really haven't changed all that much Vince.]** She replied with a smile.

Vince looked away but didn't say anything. _(Crap, I can't lie to her, she'll be able to tell when I'm lieing.)_

**[Come on Vince, you have to get some rest for tommorow.]** Yume stated cheerfully.

Vince sighed and closed his eyes. "Fair enough, good night Yume."

**[Good night Vince.]**

**(Next Day)**

**[It's morning Vince, wake up.]** Yume called out cheerfully.

Vince groaned as he got up from his futon. "Mornin' Yume."

**[We have to get ready for school.]** She stated.

"Actually, I'm going to skip school today." He replied as he walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Vince came out of the bathroom with a sigh. _(I hate mornings.)_

**[You already skipped the other day, why again Vince?] **Yume asked with a small frown.

"I want to get more practice in with my water manipulation. It's just to be more prepared for when I'm going to confront those four fallen angels. I would practice my lightning too, water is much more easier to clean up in my house, than lightning." Vince explained.

**[I can see your point, but please don't make this into a habit.]** She asked while sighing.

"I won't. Trying to make up for the work on skipped school days will be a pain in the ass." He replied absentmindedly.

**[Okay.]**

_(I better do a few things in the house before I get started on my training.)_ Vince thought to himself.

**(Four Hours Later)**

Vince opened his eyes as he created a ball made out of water. He formed it into a bunch of water shaped needles, before forming it into a ball again. Vince dropped the ball of water into the sink and sighed. _(I think that's enough for today. I need to make sure I don't over do it.)_

**[Is everything okay Vince?]** Yume asked after noticing him drop the ball of water.

"Yeah, I just decided that this is enough practice for the day. Anyway, I'm gonna go out and grab a bite to eat." He said grabbing his wallet.

**[Oh, okay. I think it'll be a good change of pace. You usually eat a cup of instant ramen, which isn't very healthy.]** She stated with a small frown.

"Yeah, yeah."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince started eating a cheeseburger and then took a sip of his milkshake. _(At least the food is edible.)_

**[Hey Vince, look over there isn't that...]** Yume trailed off.

Vince resisted the urge to facepalm as he saw Issei eating with Asia. "Well, this is something I never expected. But this is interesting, to say the least."

**[What are you going to do Vince?]** She asked seriously.

"For now, nothing. But I will keep an eye out for them, I want to confirm one last thing before I make my move." He informed her.

**[Confirm what, Vince?]** Yume asked in a slightly confused tone.

"I want to see if Asia is helping out those fallen angels out of her own free will. I get the feeling she isn't, especially after last night. From the dialogue between her and the stray exorcist, I think it's safe to say she doesn't approve of their actions." Vince explained after he took a sip of his milkshake.

After Vince finished eating he paid for the meal and left while discretly watching over Issei and Asia. _(One of those fallen angels should be coming for Asia soon. I know she's important to whatever their planning.)_

Vince followed Issei and Asia to a park after noticing them leave the arcade. He stood behind a few feet away from the two as he lied down on the ground, hiding behind a few bushes. _(This is really boring. I wonder when that fallen angel is going to come for her.)_

**[Vince, I sense something. I believe a fallen angel will be coming for Asia-san soon.]** Yume whispered to him.

"It's impossible." A feminine voice spoke.

Vince looked up to see a young woman with silky black hair. _(So that's Raynare. So that means everything is connected. More importantly, my job as well.)_

"Y-Yuuma-chan...?" Issei spoke in a shocked tone.

"Heh. You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst." Raynare said laughing.

_(That's the same fallen angel that killed Issei? Son of a bitch, this is one hell of a clusterfuck.)_ Vince thought with a mildly surprised expression.

"...Raynare-sama..." Asia spoke.

"...What does a Fallen Angel like you want?" Issei asked looking at her.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me." She answered with a sneer.

"That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?" Raynare said with a smirk.

"...No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. ...Also, you people did things to me..." Asia replied in disgust.

_(Well, that confirms that. I had a feeling Asia didn't want to be with them. At least this makes it easier for me when I take them down.)_ Vince thought with a smirk.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me." Raynare then approached the two as Asia hid behind Issei.

Issei then took a step forward in front of Asia "Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Yu-, no Raynare-san, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?"

**[Vince, aren't you going to interfere yet?]** Yume asked, whispering.

"Not yet. I want to see if this situation can be solved without a confrontation and I want as much information as possible." He whispered back.

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?" Raynare stated as she created a light spear.

"S-Sacred Gear!" Issei shouted as a red gauntlet appeared in his left arm.

"I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong!" She said laughing.

_(Issei's Sacred Gear is dangerous? Well that explains why he was killed in the first place.)_ Vince thought frowning at the reason.

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the "Twice Critical". It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you." Raynare said as she sneered.

_(That's enough information for me. Besides, I have no point in fighting her... Yet.)_ Vince noticed the light spear headed for Issei and stopped it by creating a small shield made out of water in front of Issei.

Everyone looked completely surprised as Vince walked out of the bushes. "You're pretty bold for attacking in broad daylight."

Raynare stared into Vince's eyes. "...It seems you also have some power yourself. At least your more handsome than that low-class devil."

"Vince-san! You're here too!" Issei said sounding shocked.

"Pretty much." Vince then turned to Raynare, "Is there any way to stop a fight from breaking out fallen-angel? After all, it's a bad idea to attack a devil's territory just like that."

"You're pretty bold for saying that human. Very well, I'll leave on the condition that Asia comes with me." Raynare stated.

"Hell N-!" Issei was interrupted as Vince created a whip made out of water and covered Issei's mouth.

"Fair enough. But what do you think Asia?" He asked turning to her.

"Yes, I understand." Asia said as she nodded.

To Vince's surprise, Issei ripped out the water whip from his mouth. "Asia!"

"Issei-san. Thank you for today. It was really fun." She said with a big smile.

Raynare let out a lecherous smile."Good girl, Asia. That's it. Problem solved. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering."

"Asia! Wait! We're friends, aren't we!?" Issei shouted as Vince held him back from moving.

"Yes. Thank you for being friends with someone like me." She replied smiling.

"Let go of me Vince! I-I have to protect Asia!" Issei shouted as he struggled to get free from his grip.

"No." He replied as he now held back Issei with a water whip that held him tightly.

"Goodbye, Issei-san and thank you for your help Vince-san."

Raynare then covered Asia with her black wings. "Low-class Devil, looks like you were saved because of this girl and that human over there. If you get in my way again, I will definitely kill you and the same goes for you human. Goodbye."

Vince let go off Issei as Raynare disappeared into the skies with Asia.

Issei immediately glared at Vince. "Why!? Why did you stop me?! I could have protected Asia!"

"Protect Asia with what? You don't even have enough power to protect yourself, let alone Asia." Vince answered bluntly.

Issei got on his knees and started punching the ground. "Asia..."

He looked at the skies and screamed. "Asiaaaaaa!"

Vince sat down on a bench as he watched Issei. _(I wonder, what will Issei do now?)_

**[Vince, weren't you a bit too blunt?]** Yume asked as she watched Issei with a sad look.

"No. Convinction alone, isn't enough." Vince answered calmly.

**[Vince...]** Yume said sadly, knowing that he was speaking from experience.

Vince got up from the bench and extended his hand. "Are you done, Issei?"

"...Yeah." Issei grabbed Vince's hand and got up. "Thanks for saving me again."

"It was no problem. I was able to find out a few things." He replied as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Like what?"

"I'll explain that another time. I'm going to talk with Rias, you want to tag along?" Vince asked turning towards Issei.

"Yeah, I also have to talk with Buchou. I want to save Asia." Issei said in a determined voice.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Note: It was a bit fun to write the chapter this time around. I liked doing the interactions between the other characters and writing the information gathering scenes. Anyway on the explanations.**

**I wanted to focus more on Vince's interactions and try to flesh out his character a bit more. I also wanted to show a trait of his. Even though Vince is uncaring, blunt and sometimes cold. Vince does have a strong sense of justice and will help if he knows the person can't do it himself.**

**As for the scene with Freed, Vince was able to catch Freed off guard with his black lightning. Besides, they're aren't to many people that can dodge lightning.**

**As for why Vince didn't fight Raynare when he had the chance. It was a bit obvious at this point, but he wanted more information before doing anything. It worked and he got all of the information he needed.**

**Finally, this may seem similar to Light Novel but I made sure that there are some noticeable differences. I tried to break it off from cannon in my beta chapter, but it didn't turn out so well.**

**That's all I have to say for the explanations, let me know what you think about the chapter. Later.**


	5. Chapter IV

**Authors Note: I'm back with another chapter. To be honest, I'm surprised most of the reviews wants to see Serafall and/or Sona in Vince's harem. I honestly don't know why, it must be something I'm not seeing. Now on to the reviews.**

**EternityDragon2610: No, Vince won't be reincarnated.**

**mihashira: Unless it involves Vince using his Sacred Gear, he will remain human.**

**aria: Thanks for the suggestions.**

**Sen: Thanks for letting me know.**

**I don't have much else to say so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other references or elements I may put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXX**

The sound of a slap echoed across the room as Rias slapped Issei across the face. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I cannot allow you to save that Sister."

Vince leaned against the wall as he saw Issei glaring at Rias. _(It's interesting to know that Issei has the guts to stand up to Rias.)_

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety." Issei said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" Rias stated calmly as she added."Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual." Issei replied seriously.

"It doesn't work like that Issei. Once you have the Evil Pieces in you, your stuck with the "King" until you die or the "King" dies." Vince answered calmly.

"Vince is right, why don't you understand?" Rias shouted with a furious expression.

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!" Issei arguged.

"...That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy." Rias explained.

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?" Issei retorted.

"That's a pretty barbaric way of doing things." Vince added.

"..."

Rias glared at both Issei and Vince, while the Issei glared back at Rias and Vince rolled his eyes, not fazed by the glaring. "You can glare at me all you want, but blowing away enemies just like that is really barbaric."

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils." Rias said seriously.

"Asia isn't our enemy!" Issei shouted at her.

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Issei, you have to forget about her." Rias stated.

_(Wrong choice of words Rias.)_ Vince thought shaking his head.

Akeno then came in with a serious expression and whispered in Rias' ears. Vince looked on and raised an eyebrow when Akeno briefly glanced at him.

Rias then looked at everyone with a serious expression. "I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno, Vince and I will go out for a bit."

Vince blinked in surprise as Issei spoke. "B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking-"

Rias the placed a finger on Issei's lips "Issei, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a "Pawn" is a weak piece, right? Am I right?"

After seeing Issei silently nod Rias continued, "That's a big misunderstanding. "Pawn" has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the "Promotion"."

"Just like the actual chess game, "Pawn" can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the "King" piece. Issei, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the "King"." Rias explained to him.

"But if your enemy finds out they'll try their best to take you down before you even try to promote, so keep that in mind." Vince said as looking at Issei who nodded.

Rias nodded as she added."Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a "Queen". But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for "Promotion" within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

"Or you could just say "Promotion" and the name of the chess piece you want to be when the tomato gives you permission." Vince stated as he pointed a thumb at Rias, causing Akeno to hold a hand up to her mouth as she giggled a little.

Rias gained a tickmark as she took a deep breath to remain calm. "Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this. Desire, Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

Vince looked down as he looked at his hand. _(Desire... Does this mean my desire was strong_ _to activate my Element Brand when I was seven?)_

"Vince, Akeno let's go." Rias called out.

"Yes Buchou." Akeno answered seriously.

Vince said nothing but started walking as the three walked out of the clubroom. After the three walked a certain distance and entered a room, Vince spoke up. "So is it really something serious, or did you wanted to avoid talking about Issei's idea?"

"It is serious, but before I go into that I know you wanted to talk to me about something important." Rias said as she looked at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Vince leaned against the wall. "I'll put it simply, since we're on short time. Dealing with those fallen-angels you encountered won't get you in trouble as long as you don't kill them."

"Oh? And how do you know something like that Vince?" Rias asked seriously.

"There are four Fallen-Angels in this area and they are my bounty. The same fallen angels that's been causing trouble for everyone in the area. My contractor told me that he wants them alive." Vince explained surprising both Rias and Akeno.

"So are you a bounty hunter?" Rias asked with a frown.

"I'm more of a freelancer. As long as I get paid I'll do the jobs I'm asked for, as long as it's not a waste of my time." He replied folding his arms.

"I see."

"I want a temporary alliance with you Rias." Vince spoke up.

Rias raised an eyebrow, "An alliance, what for?"

"Don't play dumb with me Rias. I know you were going to deal with those fallen-angels with Akeno, as Issei and the others go into their base." He replied with a frown.

Rias' eyes widened in response, "How did you know that?"

"You didn't forbid Issei or the others to rescue Asia, not to mention you explained Issei's abilities and encouraged him." Vince answered listening off his reasons.

"Ara ara, you're very perceptive Vince-kun." Akeno spoke with a smile.

"Yes, so why would I want to make a temporary alliance with you Vince?" Rias asked trying to get more information.

"We both want the Fallen-Angels out of our way and teaming up temporarily would make things easier for the both of us and we wouldn't have to fight each other when we see each other." He answered nonchantly.

"You would fight me?" She asked him.

"It's nothing personal, but if you do try to kill those fallen-angels before I turn them in, I will fight you Rias." Vince replied seriously.

"So, you're saying that we won't get into trouble with the Fallen-Angels we defeat those four, correct?" Rias asked confirming.

"Yes. Like I said earlier, I was contracted to take them in. There's no problem with I turn them in a little bruised." Vince answered with a small smirk.

"Ufufu, I didn't know you had a sadistic side Vince-kun." Akeno said with a smile.

Vince only shrugged in response, "I guess. So, Rias do agree to work together?"

Rias held out her hand and nodded, "Yes. It would make everything easier for us if we worked together."

Vince held out his hand and shook hands with Rias. "Just remember that this alliance is only temporary."

"I know. Don't be late Vince." Rias said to him.

"Same to you Rias." He replied as he left the room.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince sat down on top of a tree branch as he looked around the abandoned church. He noticed Issei along with Kiba and Koneko going in the church. _(Rias, Akeno and I will handle their reinforcements, by traping them and knocking them out quickly with our respective powers. While Issei, Kiba and Koneko go in the church.)_

**[Are you ready to begin Vince?]** Yume asked.

"Yeah, I just hope those two can hold their own in a fight." He answered with a sigh.

**[Just stick to the plan and everything should work just fine. Just be careful incase the plan doesn't work.]** She warned him.

"Got it."

**[Good, now the Rias-san and Akeno-san should arrive soon so we can begin.]** Yume said with a nod.

A magic circle materialized near the church as Vince got up. "So, it looks like they've finally arrived."

Vince jumped off of the tree branch and walked towards where he saw the magic circle. Upon getting their he saw a blonde haired girl with twin short side ponytails wearing a gothic lolita dress. _(How lucky for me, my target shows herself, I believe her name is Mittelt.)_

"Anyway, if I destroy you, the master, the other slavelings will go bye-bye, right?" Mittelt then showed her wings. "And that makes me a happy-happy girl!"

"Don't be so cocky." A feminine voice spoke up.

"Sorry to say, but it looks like you're in trouble, Madam Gremory." Dohnaseek stated as he appeared.

Vince looked and saw two people appear._ (I'm very lucky now. Those are my other targets, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek.)_

"I have a score to settle with your servant." Kalawarner stated looking at Rias.

"Ara, ara. So nice to have the whole family here." Akeno spoke with a smile.

"I'll say. This makes my job a whole lot easier for me." Vince said as he walked in with a small smirk.

"It's you again." Dohnaseek stated glaring at Vince.

"Didn't you say that he was a Devil? Then why does he have the scent of a human?" Mittelt asked confused.

"It's good to see you made it in time, Vince." Rias said looking at him.

"Likewise."

"Akeno?" Rias asked.

"Gladly, Buchou." A storm cloud appeared above Akeno, a lightning bolt zapped her, changing her clothes into a miko's outfit.

"What!? She's part of a fetish show cosplay?" Mittelt shouted after seeing her.

Vince let out a whistle, "That's something you don't see everyday."

"Do you like it, Vince-kun?" Akeno asked in a teasing tone.

"Well, it is good eye candy." He answered with a small smirk.

"Ufufu, I'll keep that in mind." Akeno raised her hands as she multiple magic circles appeared.

"Is that barrier?" Vince asked looking at Rias.

"Yes, it's a very powerful one Akeno created." She replied with a nod.

Akeno blushed as she enchanced her hand in yellow lightning. "You will not escape this forest."

"Not bad." Vince said as small sparks of blue lighting discharged from his legs.

"Are you a servant of Gremory?" Kalawarner asked trying to get information.

"No, I'm not a servant..." Vince took out his gray cellphone and pressed a button.

Everyone's eyes widen when a pitch black aura came out of the cellphone and entered into Vince. He opened his eyes, showing that his eyes are now red and his pupils are slit. "...And that's all you need to know."

"Impossible! He's not a human anymore." Kalawarner spoke in a shocked tone.

"Are you a holder of a Sacred Gear?" Dohnaseek asked with a frown.

"What do you think?" Vince asked as he created a ball of black lightning.

"Ara, ara. Black lightning how interesting Vince-kun." Akeno spoke with a small blush as she saw the ball of black lightning shake violently.

"Damn you, that was your intention all along!" Kalawarner deduced.

"Yes. We arrived here to cleanse the filth." Rias said calmly.

"You watch your mouth!" Mittelt shouted at her.

"Also, I've been wanting to get all of you together near one place. After all, you three and along with Raynare will fetch a pretty penny with my contractor." Vince answered with a smirk.

"What!? Are you some kind of bounty hunter?" Dohnaseek shouted.

"I'm a freelancer. It's good to know that my first job will be so easy for me." He replied.

"Just keep up with that false cockiness!" Kalawarner said sneering.

"Once the ceremony is over, you'll no longer be able to be a bother to us and you will die on your first job, human." Dohnaseek answered also sneering.

"At any rate, I'm good to go. Are you Akeno?" Vince asked as the ball of black lightning in his hand suddenly disappeared.

"I'm ready anytime Vince-kun." Akeno said to him.

"What are you two talking about?" Kalawarned asked in a cautious tone.

"Why don't the three of you look above you?" Rias asked with a smirk.

The three Fallen-Angels look to see a thundercloud. Vince and Akeno flicked their fingers as multiple black lightning shaped chains came out from the ground and captured the three. The chains discharged a large amount of electricity at them, as the thundercloud released a large lightning bolt causing the three fallen-angels to let out a ear piercing scream before falling unconscious.

"Ufufu, it was fun hearing them scream. Wouldn't you say so, Vince-kun?" Akeno asked as she gave out a lustful smile.

"Yeah, ear-piercing screams that's always fun for my ears." He replied sarcastically.

"Either way you two did a good job." Rias said smiling.

"Well, at least the plan went off without a hitch." Vince said as he pressed a button on his gray cellphone.

The black aura came out of Vince and went back into the cellphone, causing him to return to normal. He extended his hand causing a large rope of water to come out of his hand and tie all three fallen-angels together. "All that's left is to take out Raynare."

"Vince, can you let Issei take care of Raynare?" Rias asked as the three started walking towards the abandoned church.

Vince raised an eyebrow as he dragged the three unconscious fallen angels with his water rope. "Mind explaining why I should in the first place?"

"I want Issei to get some experience in fighting and I also want to confirm something about his Sacred Gear." She answered.

"...Alright, but if I see that Raynare is about to die, I'll intervine. I need her alive." Vince replied in a serious tone.

"I understand." Rias paused for a moment before she continued. "When did you unlock your Sacred Gears, Vince?"

"Why do you ask?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm curious, you seem to have a lot of experience in using it." She replied.

"I unlocked one of my Sacred Gears recently, the other one I've been using it for years." Vince answered with a shrug.

"Ara, so no wonder you're very experienced in using your powers, Vince-kun." Akeno said with a smile.

"Just like how you're experienced in using your lightning Akeno. I can tell you've been using it for a long time maybe even longer than I have." He answered looking at her.

"Ufufu, you can ask me for help with lightning if you want. I'll teach you a lot of things Vince-kun." Akeno replied teasingly.

"I'll probably take you up on that offer, I'm sure we'll learn quite a few things from each other." Vince stated with a small smirk.

**(Church)**

Vince leaned against the wall of the church as he looked Issei being supported by Kiba. _(It's a little suprising that Issei was able to beat Raynare by himself. But I don't mind, it makes my job easier.)_

"Buchou? Where did you come from?" Issei asked in a confused tone.

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time going into a Church, so I was nervous." Rias said with a sigh.

"I already told you the church was abandoned Rias. You didn't have to act so paranoid." Vince stated with an amused smile.

"I wasn't paranoid, I was just being cautious!" She replied in a slightly embrassed tone.

"Sure you were."

Rias then walked in front of Issei. "Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou... Hahaha, I won somehow." Issei said with a tired laugh.

_(That's Rias' definition of a safe win? Issei looks like crap.)_ Vince thought rolling his eyes as he looked at Issei's injuries.

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant." She said tapping Issei's nose.

Vince closed his eyes as he tuned out the rest of the conversation. _(So far this has gone perfectly. It probably wouldn't have gone this smoothly if I did this by myself.)_

"Buchou. I've brought it." Koneko said as she dragged Raynare by her wing.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Vince would you like to do it?" Rias asked turning to him.

"Sure." Vince extended his hand and pointed at Raynare. A stream of water came out his hand and splashed Raynare in the face.

Raynare started coughing as the water splashed her face, but Vince continued to spray water on her face and increased the pressure causing her to start gagging and gasping for air.

Vince stopped spraying her with water as he had a barely noticeable smirk on his face. Akeno looked at Vince with a small blush and giggled a little at the wake-up call.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare." Rias said looking down on her.

"...The daughter of the Gremory clan..." She said weakly.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." Rias greeted with a smile.

Raynare glared at her for a second before she started sneering "...You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will..."

"They won't come to help. My friend here has already captured them." Rias answered looking at Vince.

"Lies!"

"Are you sure about that?" Vince asked as he brought in the three fallen-angels by dragging them with a water rope that held them tightly.

Rias turned to Raynare with a smirk as she saw her shocked expression. "When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Issei before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all." Kiba commented, praising Rias.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" Akeno said while smiling.

_(Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess? That's a bit of a long winded moniker...)_ Vince thought as he sweatdropped.

Rias then looked intently at Issei's gauntlet. "...Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this... I see, so that's what it is..."

"Mind explaining what you just found out, Rias?" Vince asked folding his arms.

"Of course. Fallen Angel Raynare, this boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost." She stated confusing Raynare.

"... "Boosted Gear", a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?" Rias explained.

"B-Boosted Gear... One of the "Longinus" ...Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God... Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?" Raynare yelled in a shocked tone.

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the "Boosted Gear" can double the power of the possessor every ten second. Even if his power starts from one, it doubles his power every ten seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God." Rias explained shocking everyone with the exception of Vince.

"That's it, just doubling power twice? I'm a little disappointed. I was expecting a Longinus to be more impressive." Vince spoke shaking his head, surprising everyone on how he dismissed the Sacred Gear.

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome. But still, you shouldn't dismiss a Longinus like that Vince." Rias answered as she shook her head.

"The more you describe it, the more troublesome I think it is." He replied rolling his eyes.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Issei is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." Rias said patting Issei's head.

"Regardless, I'll take it from here." Vince stated as he walked closer to Raynare. "I've been keeping an eye on you and your minions Raynare. All four of you will fetch me a pretty penny from my contractor. He's been wanting to get the four of you for a while."

Raynare immediately got scared, "A-Are you a bounty hunter!?"

"I'm a freelancer Raynare. But before I turn you in, I'll take the Sacred Gear you stole." He replied pointing a finger at her chest as a spark of blue lighting came from his finger.

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama!" Raynare shouted at him.

Vince stared at Raynare in the eye, "I honestly don't care what you want that power for. I only care for one thing at the moment and that's getting my job done." He extended his hand at Raynare, as blue sparks of lightning surged around his palm. "At the moment, that Sacred Gear you have is in the way of my job and I'll have to remove it."

"That looks like fun." A voice spoke.

Everyone looked to see Freed appear from the shadows with a grin. "Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Raynare shouted Freed.

Freed then smiled sadistically at her. "Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku... D-Don't fool around and save me!" She said angrily.

"You're really pathetic if you're asking him for help." Vince spoke causing Raynare to glare at him.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious... I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed said laughing.

Vince tuned out the rest of the conversation as he kept a close eye on Raynare with his hand, close to her stomach. _(I don't see a point why I should pay attention to that stray exorcist anymore.)_

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare.

Freed then makes a big smile at both Vince and Issei. "Issei-kun, Vince-kun. You two have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you two. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top five for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

Vince immediately glared at Freed and shot a lightning bullet from his hand, piercing through Freed's shoulder. "Get your facts straight. I'm a human, not a devil."

Freed gritted his teeth in pain as blood poured from his wound. "Details, details. I don't care if you are a human or a devil. I want to kill you, it's as simple as that."

Vince shot another lightning bullet from his hand, grazing Freed's cheek. "Get lost."

"Tch. I'll have some fun torturing you before I kill you." Freed immediately disappeared into the shadows while holding his shoulder in pain.

"Now then..." Vince turned towards Raynare, "I'll give you one chance, give the Sacred Gear back, or else we're doing this the hard way."

"Hah, like I'll ever listen to demands of some human." Raynare said with a sneer.

"Okay, so we're doing this the hard way. Don't say I didn't warn you though." Vince replied as he cracked his neck.

"Ufufu, I can't wait to see what Vince-kun will do." Akeno spoke with a sadistic smile.

"Buchou, will Vince-san really be able to get Asia's Sacred Gear back?" Issei asked in a confused tone.

"I'm pretty sure he will, Vince always seems to be prepared." Rias answered with a small smile.

Vince created a lightning whip and tightly wrapped Raynare around it. He stood helped stood her up and smirked. "Like I said earlier, don't say I didn't warn you."

"The water is pressurized. So you'll most likely feel some pain." Vince channeled water into his foot and stomped into Raynare's foot, causing a loud popping sound to be heard.

"Aaaaargh!"

Vince quickly created a small water snake from his hand and shoved it into Raynare's mouth, causing her to gag a little. She coughed and glared at him. "What the hell did you do to me!?"

"I'm doing what I said earlier. I'm getting that Sacred Gear back with or without your cooperation." Vince stomped on Raynare's other foot with his water pressurized foot causing her to scream in pain and fall to the floor as the small water snake came out of her mouth. He quickly chopped Raynare in the back of the neck, knocking her out.

The small water snake splashed on the floor, causing two small sliver rings with blue-green gems to fall on the floor. Vince picked up the two rings and tossed them to Issei. "Catch."

"Thanks Vince-san." Issei caught the two rings and stared at them sadly. "Asia..."

"Issei."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember how you came back to life?" Vince asked looking at him.

"Yeah, it was because of Buchou and the Evil Pieces." Issei answered.

"Rias has a few spare pieces and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a waste to use it on her, especially since she can here healing power isn't limited." Vince stated looking at Rias.

"Really?!"

"Yes, Vince is right. This girl's healing power could be useful as a "Bishop". It has never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil." Rias answered as she took out an Evil Piece.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go finish my job." Vince said as he dragged all four unconsious fallen angels with a water rope.

Vince walked down the stairs and entered in the basement of the church. He took out a blue cellphone and dialed on it. A few moments later he spoke up. "It's me. I have all four of them with me, they're unconsious."

Vince pocketed his cellphone and leaned against the wall. _(Azazel should be here very soon. I gotta say this has been one hell of a day.)_

A few moments later Azazel appeared from the shadows. "Thanks for the help Vince. You really saved me a lot of trouble."

"No problem. But you should have a word with them, especially Raynare. She really has a few screws loose." He replied bluntly.

Azazel chuckled at his blunt answer but nodded. "I will. They will get punished for almost causing an incident with the devils."

"Either way, don't worry about the payment. I'll just ask you later for a favor." Vince said to him.

"Sure thing. I have to go now, the Gremory girl and her peerage is waiting for you, later." Azazel took the four unconsious fallen angels and disappeared into the shadows.

Vince sighed in relief and took out a gray cellphone, "I think that went pretty well, don't you think Yume?"

**[I agree. I'm glad that everything went so perfectly.] **Yume commented.

"Yeah, at least now I can relax a little bit." He replied sighing a little.

**[I'm proud of you for completing your first job as a freelancer.]** She said smiling.

"Thanks Yume." Vince replied with a small smile.

**[What are you going to ask Azazel-san to do, to pay you back?]** Yume asked curiously.

"I have a few ideas in mind, but I'll have to think more about it later." He said with a shrug.

**[Okay. Let's go back to the others, it's like what Azazel-san said, they are waiting for you.]** Yume answered cheerfully.

"Right."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Note: The chapter was a little hard to write because I wanted it to be a bit unique. Hopefully I pulled it off, now for the explanations.**

**I decided to do the entire arc because I didn't see a reason in splitting the rest of the arc into another chapter. Plus, I'm sure everyone wants to move on to the next one.**

**Vince decided to make a temporary alliance with Rias just to make it easier on everyone to get rid of the fallen-angels. But after this, Vince will remain neutral when it comes to devil related business. Unless convinced otherwise or he gets a job from them as a freelancer.**

**I didn't want to make things boring so I decided to have Vince go with Rias and Akeno to deal with the reinforcements. Plus it was good for interactions. Also before anyone asks, it was easy for them to take out the four fallen angels because they planned in advice. Not to mention, Vince and Akeno's abilities works really well together.**

**That's all I have to say, let me know what you think about the chapter and take care.**


	6. Chapter V

**Authors Note: Hey, I'm back with another chapter. It was a little hard writing the chapter but it was fun writing it. Now for the reviews.**

**Greyman 19: Yes that is possible. But for the Hero Faction, that's really stretching it.**

**Durandrl: Thanks.**

**Ragna: Yes, Yasaka is in the harem.**

**EternityDragon2610: Yeah, some events will be reworked to fit the rewrite and some events will be using different ideas. **

**KH-Hardcorefan4483: In the original it did. As for the rewrite it does have some relation, but it's not as big when compared to the original.**

**That's it for the reviews, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other references or elements I may put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince sighed as he walked by himself from school. It had been a week since the ordeal with the fallen-angels. When the ordeal ended he had expected Rias and Akeno to leave him alone, but to his surprise and mild annoyance. They would come find him and have lunch with him. The three would talk with Rias and Akeno doing most of the talking as Vince would mostly listen and talk when asked a question or an opinion.

Eventually the other club members would go and talk to him, with Vince mostly listening to them and hardly talking unless necessary. Of course, Yume would try to encourage Vince to talk more to the other club members, but he would shrug or imply that it wasn't necessary.

**[Vince, are you okay? You're kind of spacing out.]** Yume asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm remembering what happened after my first job. Once I think about it, it's a little annoying." He said shaking his head.

**[Don't be like that Vince, I think it's nice that the others are talking to you.]** She said to him.

"I was kind of hoping they would leave me alone after that. After all, there's no real reason why we should keep talking." Vince replied with a shrug.

**[But remember what Rias-san said a week ago? She thinks of you as a friend and I'm sure the others thinks so to.]** She answered with a small frown.

"I have a lot on my mind. I'm still trying to do as much school work as possible and trying to think of a place to go to so I can start on looking for Kasumi." He retorted.

**[I know you have a lot on your mind Vince, but at don't give them the cold shoulder. They don't seem like bad people.]** Yume replied as she shook her head.

"You have a point when you word it like that. But, I'll remain neutral to them unless it's important or I have a job to do." Vince answered.

**[That's good enough Vince.]** She said with a nod.

_(Sheesh, it's a bit unnerving how Yume can see right through me. Then again, she has been watching me since I was seven. She's probably the only person that knows me really well.)_ He thought to himself.

**(Home)**

Vince sat down on a small chair as he sighed. _(Where would be a good place to start looking for Kasumi? Tch, she's famous but tracking her down is really difficult.)_

**'Knock, Knock!'**

Vince ignored the knock from the door and folded his arms. _(I'll probably have to start somewhere big. Those two are probably be somewhere, if I can find either Hayate or Kasumi, then I'll be able to easily be able to find the other one. Tch, tracking down ninjas are hell.)_

**'Knock, Knock!'**

**[Are you going to answer that Vince?]** Yume asked curiously.

Before Vince could answer that a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room as Rias appeared from it with a frown. "It's rude to not answer the door Vince."

"The same could be said about you entering my house without permission, Rias. Anyway, what is it?" Vince asked as he rubbed his temples.

"I would like to ask for a favor Vince." She said to him.

"That depends. What favor are you talking about exactly?" He asked, now curious.

Rias then began to explain her situation. "And that is why I need your help."

"So let me get this straight..." Vince folded his arms as he looked at Rias. "You want me to join your club, so I can help you with that dodgeball match between the Student Council President who also has a peerage, so you can have Issei and Asia get their familiars, right?"

"Yes, that is everything. Will you do me this favor?" She asked looking at him.

Vince said nothing but only closed his eyes for a few moments. _(I'd rather not do something like this without something in exchange.)_

He then opened them and nodded. "Alright, I'll join but you'll have to do something for me."

Rias raised an eyebrow and nodded hesitantly, "What do you want from me?"

"I want your opinion on something. Which places in Japan seems to be the best for gathering information." Vince asked looking at her.

Rias blinked in surpise, not excepting the question. "...Well, it depends on what information you're looking for Vince."

"I'm trying to track down two people." He answered seriously.

"Really? Why would you go to great lengths to find this people?" She asked curiously.

_(I guess I should answer her, so I don't have her asking me constantly.)_ Vince thought to himself.

"I haven't seen them in ten years." He answered vaguely.

"I see..." Rias nodded at the explanation. "Well, one of the few places to start looking at is either Shibuya or Kyoto. Shibuya is a big place, so I'm sure someone would have seen them. Kyoto is very a peaceful place, but you'll need a special pass to get to there."

"A pass?"

"Yes, it is needed for people to enter Kyoto. Like Devils or Angels, because of the Youkai faction that resides there." She explained.

"But, I'm a human. I don't think that pass applies to me, even if I can turn into a devil." Vince stated as he folded his arms.

"You do have a point Vince, you should be able to go there without a pass since you're a human." Rias said nodding at his statement.

"Thanks. Anyway, I'll join your club and help you with that dodgeball game, against the Student Council as agreed Rias." He said slightly sighing.

"Welcome to the club Vince." She replied smiling.

"Unless it's related to important club activities, I won't follow your orders." Vince stated seriously.

"I understand, you won't have to since you're not in my peerage." Rias answered.

Vince nodded in response, "That's good to know."

"Yeah, either way I have to leave now bye Vince." Rias said as a magic circle appeared underneath her and teleported her away.

Vince sighed as he leaned against his chair. "That was a bit risky."

**[Why did you agree to that Vince? I thought you didn't want to join their club, or help them unless necessary.] **Yume asked confused.

"It was necessary in this case. I don't know Japan all that well and I know that if I asked Rias I would have owed her. Either way, this works out for me more. I won't have wrack my brain thinking where to start looking for Kasumi or Hayate." Vince explained with a sigh of relief.

**[I'm glad that you still care about them Vince.]** She replied smiling.

"As sad as it is, they're the only friends I have." Vince shook his head before continuing, "I'll start looking for them in Kyoto. Knowing those two, they would probably be in Kyoto since it's a very peaceful place."

**[You'll probably have to do that after you help Rias win that dodgeball match against the Student Council's peerage. I believe her name was Sona Sitri.]** Yume stated.

"Yes, but she goes under the allias as Souna Shitori in school. Anyway, I have no real interest them. The only thing important to do at the moment is to keep my word and help her win that match." He said to her.

**(Next Day: Clubroom)**

Vince walked into the clubroom, surprising everyone with the exception of Rias who smiled. "Welcome Vince."

Vince said nothing but nodded and leaned against the wall. _(I think the best time to go to Kyoto would be when they start looking for familiars.)_

"Vince, why are you here?" Issei asked confused.

"Rias and I came into an agreement. In exchange for some information I wanted, I would join the club. But just to be clear, I'm not apart of her peerage." He explained to them.

Everyone then nodded and welcomed Vince to the club in which he would give a small awkward nod. Not really knowing how to deal with the welcome. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. _(Even if I can't go find Kasumi or Hayate in Kyoto, at the very least I should be able to find out some information on them.)_

Akeno tapped on Vince's shoulder causing him to open his eyes and turn to her. She smiled and handed him a cup of tea. "Here's your tea, Vince-kun."

Vince nodded and took the cup of tea. He took a sip and sighed, "It's good, thanks Akeno."

"Ufufu, thank you Vince-kun." She said smiling.

Vince put down his cup of tea and turned to Rias, "When and where is the dodgeball match Rias?"

"It will be tonight at the school gym." She informed him.

Vince nodded and to everyone surprise he manipulated the tea to come out of the cup. He opened his mouth as the tea went in. He swallowed the tea and sighed.

"How did you do that Vince?" Issei asked surprised.

"Practice."

"Do you mean with your Sacred Gear?" Rias asked now curiously.

"My Sacred Gear, isn't limited to one source Rias." Vince answered vaguely.

"One source?"

Vince held back the urge to chuckle as he saw Rias' frustrated look as she tried to understand. He looked out the window and looked at his palm, as blue lightning in the shape of a small ball appeared on his index finger. Vince continued to look at the ball of lightning, he stumbled and dropped the small ball of lightning.

"...Shit."

The ball of lightning fell to the ground and discharged a huge amount of electricity, causing the windows on the roof to shatter into pieces. Everyone looked at Vince who looked like he cared all that much. "I didn't mean to."

"Holy crap that was huge!" Issei shouted as he saw the window shards all over the room.

"Ufufu, that was very destructive Vince-kun." Akeno spoke with a smile.

Rias also sighed in irritation as she looked to Vince for an explanation. He rolled his eyes and spoke up. "I compressed my lightning into a small ball. The lightning was released after it fell to the ground."

Rias took a moment before she sighed and calmed down, "Why did you do that?"

"Training excerise. I do it whenever I'm bored." He answered nonchalantly.

"...Dangerous." Koneko spoke.

**(Timeskip: School Gym- Night)**

Vince stretched his arms and legs before he sat down on the ground. _(It's been a while since I've played dodgeball, I might as well have some fun.)_

Akeno helped Asia stretch as a moan came out of her. Vince raised an eyebrow as he heard the moan. _(Is Akeno doing that on purpose... Oh wait she's a sadist.)_

The sound of bones cracking echoed through the gym, followed by a loud cry of pain.

**"NAAAGGHHH!"**

"Well, at least you'll be much more flexible now Issei, thanks to Koneko now." Vince said nonchantly.

"Shut up, Vince!" Issei shouted as he rubbed his back.

"Vince-kun, it's your turn." Akeno said smiling.

"Hmm?"

"To help you stretch Vince-kun." She replied walking closer to him.

"Okay."

Akeno pressed her breasts on Vince's back as she gently rubbed her hands against his back. "Does this feel good Vince?"

"Yeah, it does." Vince closed his eyes and sighed. _(Not bad it actually feels good.)_

"Your back is very tense, Vince-kun." Akeno stated as she pressed her hands downward on Vince's back.

"You should pay more attention to your back Vince." Rias advised as she tossed a dodgeball back to Kiba.

"All done Vince-kun." Akeno said as she took her hands off of his back and got up.

Vince opened his eyes and got up. "Not bad, thanks Akeno."

"It was no problem Vince-kun." She replied smiling.

Vince nodded and leaned against the wall. He raised an eyebrow when Issei gave him a headband to everyone with the word. "Team Oka" on it. _(Issei stayed up to make this? Well, it looks okay, since it seemed like he rushed to make this.)_

"Vince-kun are you okay?" Kiba asked after seeing him space out.

"I'm fine." He replied, wrapping the headband around his arm.

"Why did you tie the headband around your arm?" Issei asked confused.

"It's better for me like that." Vince answered shurgging.

The door opened and everyone turned around to see the student council on the other side of the gym. Sona noticed Vince and looked at Rias, "Was he the only you told me about?"

Rias nodded, "Yes, this Vince Reinhart. He's a club member but not a member of my peerage."

Sona raised an eyebrow but nodded, "I see. So this was one who defeated the Stray Devil singled handedly and helped you deal with those four fallen-angels not to long ago."

Everyone in the student council looked surprised as they looked at him. Vince on the other hand leaned against the wall and folded his arms. _(Rias must be good friends with Sona if she's telling her what happened.)_

"I am Sitri Sona, but in school, I am known as Shitori Souna." Sona said as she introduced herself.

"...Vince Reinhart." He replied, also introducing himself.

After Vince and the student council finished introducing themselves, he stopped leaning against the wall and turned to both Rias and Sona. "Are we going to start with the match?"

"Yes, let's get started." Rias stated.

After everything was set up Vince immediately ducked underneath a ball that was thrown by Saji. _(I have feeling they'll be targeting me, in order for them to see my abilities. Sona looks like that analytical type.)_

"Vince watch out!" Issei shouted at him.

Vince saw a ball incased in ice headed towards him. "Hut!" He quickly jumped over the ball of ice, narrowly avoiding it. _(So, powers aren't prohibited. That's good to know.)_

Another ball of ice came headed towards Vince. He raised his hand up and enveloped it in blue lightning. Vince caught the ball and crushed the ice around the ball, replacing it with blue lightning. He looked at the person who turned out to be Tomoe. Vince then tossed the ball back at her as hard as he could. "You can have this back."

The ball moved too fast for Tomoe and collided with her face sending her into floor as the ball discharged blue lightning, shocking Tomoe. The student council members eyes widened as the girl fall to the floor.

"Ara ara, Vince-kun is full of surprises." Akeno spoke as she threw a ball, hitting one of the other members of the student councils.

"Yes, that was really surprising..." Rias muttered as she dodged a ball.

Yura frowned and tossed a ball at Vince as hard as she could. Vince noticed the ball and quickly enveloped his hands in water. He caught the ball just before it hitted his stomach but cringed as he skided back a few inches as a result. _(Ngh... I think it's safe to say that catching something a "Rook" throws hard, isn't recommended.)_

Tsubaki noticed an opening and quickly tossed a dodgeball at Vince as he was recovering. To everyone's surprise a hand made out of water came out of one of his palms and caught the ball.

Vince noticed the looks he was receiving and shrugged. "I still caught it with my hand."

"But that's not fair, you created hands with water!" Saji shouted.

"I'm the only human here and everyone is using their powers." Vince retorted as he tossed the two balls he caught at the other side of the gym.

Momo quickly ducked to avoid getting hit by the dodgeballs, but the first dodgeball richoed off the first one and hitted Momo on the back, knocking her out of the game.

Vince sighed and as he ducked underneath a ball that was thrown by Saji. _(My arms are numb from catching Yura's ball, so using my arms are out of the question for now.)_

"Are you okay Vince?" Rias asked as she avoided a dodgeball that was thrown at her by Sona.

"Peachy Rias." He answered sarcastically as he jumped over a dodgeball that was aimed between his legs.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

The game ended with the Occult Research Club winning, by Rias hitting Sona with a dodge ball to the stomach. Vince leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as his arms were limp from catching multiple demonic powered dodgeballs earlier. _(Note to self, always dodge a "Rook" s attacks.)_

"Ano, Vince-san do you want me to heal your arms?" Asia asked as she looked him.

"Yeah. But, is it that obvious?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Yes, it is. Please stay still." Asia told him as a green colored light enveloped his arms.

"That was reckless to catch a ball thrown by a "Rook" Vince. Especially since you're body isn't as durable as ours." Rias lectured in a slightly worried tone.

"I'd rather catch it with my arms then letting it hit my stomach." He replied as his hands slightly twitched.

"You do have a point." Rias admitted.

"I'm finished." Asia spoke as the green light on Vince's hands faded away.

"Thanks Asia." Vince said as he clenched one his arms.

"Your welcome, Vince-san." She replied with a smile.

**(ORC Clubroom)**

The sound of glass cups echoed through the room. "Cheers!"

"Our esteemed Occult Research Club has sucessfully defeated the student council! And we owe our sucess to you all." Rias said with a smile.

"Buchou, is Vince going to get a familiar?" Issei asked in a curious tone.

Rias shook her head, "No. Vince isn't a devil so he can't get one."

"I already have something that I wanted. So it isn't really a waste." Vince said as he started walking to the door.

"What did you ask for?" Kiba asked in a interested tone.

"Information."

"Information, what do you mean Vince-kun?" Akeno asked, slightly curious.

Vince stopped walking and turned to Akeno. "Something important to me." He opened the door and left.

**(Home)**

Vince closed his eyes as he leaned down on his chair. _(Now that I finished my end of the bargain, I can focus on getting ready to Kyoto. I have enough money to go there.)_

**[Vince, are you planning on going to Kyoto, tonight?]** Yume asked him.

"I'm tempted. But no, it's too dark and I want save my energy." He replied sighing.

Yume nodded, **[That's a good decision. You'll need as much energy incase you there's a problem when you go to Kyoto.]**

"Well, there's that." Vince then lied down on his futon and closed his eyes. "Night Yume."

**[Goodnight Vince.]**

**(Dream)**

A seven year old Vince started emotionlessly as he saw three people. A young girl that seemed three years older than him, a older boy that seemed to be her older brother and a young woman that looked like an older version of the younger girl.

Vince looked at Elena and slightly frowned. "Why did you call me here mom?"

Elena went down to Vince's height and smiled. "I wanted to meet my friend and her kids. My friend and her son are going to help you learn how to control your powers."

"...Okay."

"My name is Ayame. This is my son Hayate and my daughter Kasumi. It's nice to meet you Vince." The young woman said introducing herself and her children.

"My name is Vince Reinhart. It's nice to meet you too." Vince replied as he also introduced himself.

Vince then looked at the young girl with questioning look, who shy'd away after seeing him stare at her.

Noticing the questioning look the Ayame spoke up. "Kasumi wanted to meet you after finding out you were close to her age."

Vince nodded and stood there as a slightly awkward atmosphere developed between the three. Ayame noticing the atmosphere smiled at Vince. "Vince, why don't you show Hayate and Kasumi where the park is and play together? It isn't that far from here."

Vince nodded again and gestured Hayate and Kasumi to follow him. Hayate raised an eyebrow at him being silent but followed him, while Kasumi grabbed Hayate's hand and followed Vince to the park.

Elena sighed as she sat down on a chair. "Thanks for helping me Ayame and sorry for dragging you out here."

Ayame smiled and sat down on another chair. "You're welcome Elena. But I honestly do not mind. After all, you are my friend and it would do well for Kasumi and Hayate to leave the clan for a while."

"Are you really sure that's okay, Ayame?" Elena asked seriously.

"Yes it is. I told Shiden about the situation and he believes it would be best for us to come here until Vince has a good grasp on controlling his powers." She answered.

"I see... And what about Ayane?" She asked in a curious tone.

Ayame's face sadden but continued. "Unfortunately, Ayane couldn't come because she has began her training in the Hajinmon sect."

Elena frowned but said nothing, already knowing about her traditions. She then shook her head, "Well, I'm sure if Vince meets Ayane then would become good friends."

"I believe so to." Ayame agreed with a smile.

Elena smiled before she chuckled a little. "It would be funny if Kasumi develops a crush on Vince and Hayate would be overprotective."

Ayame let out an amused smile. "It would. I can already see it." She then shook her head and looked at Elena seriously. "How is Vince's control over his power?"

"At the moment, it's not very good. Vince barely has any control over it and if he lashes out, so does his powers. He noticed and started to purposely stopped showing emotion, so his powers wouldn't go out of control. It also doesn't help that my family members treat him like his father." Elena explained with a frown.

"I see... It seems that Vince will have to go through intensive training in order for him to control his powers normally." Ayame stated.

"Intensive training?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I do not mean the intense physical training a shinobi goes through. Vince will have to learn how to control his emotions and meditate in order to properly control his powers. He will also have to do physical training so he does not hurt or strain his body while using his powers." Ayame briefly paused for a moment, before continuing. "As you know, I myself cannot do anything physically strainous. That is also why Hayate is here. He will help Vince with his physical training."

"That's a relief to hear." She said breathing a sigh of relief.

Unaware to them, Vince was listening to the entire conversation as he placed his ear on the wall. "...That explains a bit."

"It wasn't polite to eavesdrop on both of our mother's Vince." Hayate spoke up, appearing behind him.

Vince quickly jumped back, unintentionally causing a burst of water to come out his hands. "Aaah!"

Hayate quickly moved away from the burst of water before it could spray him. "That was a close call."

"Hayate-niisan are you okay?" Kasumi asked as she saw him avoid the burst of water.

"Yeah, I'm okay Kasumi." Hayate then turned to Vince. "That was really surprising, mother wasn't kidding when you had no control over your powers."

Vince said nothing but only looked down. Kasumi smiled and grabbed Vince's hand, surprising him. "It's okay. Hayate-niisan and Okaa-sama will help you, Vince."

"Kasumi is right. Don't worry, let's go back to the park Vince." Hayate said to him.

"...Alright." Vince nodded and walked with Kasumi and Hayate to the park.

**(Dream End)**

Vince woke up from his futon with a melachonic frown on his face. _(I just had to dream about that. What a hell of a morning.)_

Yume noticed Vince's bitter smile and sadly looked at him. **[Did you dream about the past again Vince?]**

"I didn't think remembering meeting Kasumi and Hayate would mess up my morning that much." He replied with a bitter smile.

**[It's okay Vince. Don't worry about it for now and get ready for school. You'll be able to look for them after the school day ends.] **Yume advised in a soothing tone.

Vince nodded slowly and got up from his futon. "Thank you, Yume." He then walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

A few minutes later Vince walked out of the bathroom, wearing his school uniform. "...I swear, over a week and I'm still not used to wearing a school uniform."

**[Don't worry Vince, you'll get used to it. But you should go before you're late for school.]** She advised.

"Point taken."

**(School: Lunchtime)**

"Hey Vince!"

Vince turned around to see Issei and Asia walk up to him. "Issei, Asia. What is it?"

"You want eat lunch with us?" Issei asked as he held up a bento.

"Lunch?" Vince briefly paused for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, where?"

"Let's go to the clubroom, Buchou is there with the others." Issei said with a nod.

Vince resisted the urge to facepalm, but sighed. _(I should have thought more before answering...)_

"Ano, Vince-san how are your arms?" Asia asked curiously.

"It's fully healed." He replied, dismissing the question.

**(ORC: Clubroom)**

Vince leaned against the wall as he ate a cup of instant ramen in silence. Rias raised an eyebrow at seeing him eat and spoke. "Are you only eating ramen?"

He stopped eating for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Ara, you should eat something more healthy Vince-kun." Akeno spoke up.

Vince promptly ignored Akeno and went back to eating, causing her hand to twitch as small sparks electricity came out of her hand. "It's not polite to ignore me Vince-kun."

Issei paled at seeing the electricity from Akeno's hand and quickly backed away from her. "I-I don't think you should ignore Akeno-san, Vince."

Vince finished eating and threw his cup in the trash. "Getting hit by her lightning would be like getting bit by a mosquito."

"Ufufu, are you sure about that Vince-kun?" Akeno asked with a sadistic smile as the sparks around her hand grew more violent.

"Yeah, I'm that positive Akeno." He answered without skipping a beat.

"Akeno, Vince. That's enough." Rias ordered.

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno said as the sparks around her hand went away.

"Hn." Vince sat down on a sofa, which is ironically next to Akeno. He snorted at her smile and looked up at the ceiling. _(Stupid fake smile.)_

**(Flashback: Nine Years Ago)**

A seven year old Vince walked around an amusement park with Hayate and Kasumi as the three looked around.

"Wow, this looks so amazing. Have you been here before Vince?" Kasumi asked as she looked around in awe.

"No."

"You really should get out more Vince." Hayate commented with a sigh.

"No way, I'd rather play videogames. Heck, I think I should go right now..." He said shaking his head.

"You can't Elena-san and my mother wanted the three of us to come here together." Hayate stated with a small frown.

Vince however sighed, "Can we at least train again? I'd rather do that then come here."

"No. You need to take a break all of the training you've been doing. That is the main reason why your Elena-san and my mother wanted you to come here with us."

"Ugh..."

Kasumi pouted slightly but grabbed Vince's hand, "Come on, let's go together! Just the two of us!"

Hayate sighed and moved Kasumi's hand away from Vince's hand. "You shouldn't do something like that Kasumi, it's dangerous."

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to be with Vince, Hayate-niisan." She commented innocently.

"Be with me?" Vince then turned to Hayate. "What did Kasumi mean by that?"

"You'll learn when you're older Vince." Hayate answered sighing, not wanting to explain.

"Fine... But what about that ride?" Vince asked pointing to a large rollercoaster.

Hayate shook his head, "You two aren't old enough to ride the rollercoaster."

"Great..." Vince answered sarcastically.

Kasumi looked around and noticed the food court. She then smiled at seeing a stand selling cotton candy. "Have you ever tried cotton candy before Vince?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good, why?" He asked curiously.

"Come on, let's get some cotten candy and eat it together." Kasumi said smiling as she grabbed his arm and starting dragging him.

"How the heck are you this strong?!" Vince shouted as he was struggled to get away.

"Geez... Mother was right after all." Hayate mumbled before he went after Kasumi.

**(Flashback End)**

"Oi Vince, are you okay?" Issei asked as he called out his name.

"Hm?"

"You spaced out for a few minutes Vince. Is everything okay?" Kiba asked in a concerned tone.

"...I was remembering something. That's all." He said shaking his head.

"What were you remembering?" Rias asked curiously.

"I'm not telling, it's private." Vince stated, shutting down any more questions.

A bell sounded off signaling the end of lunch. Vince got up from the sofa and bumped into Akeno. He looked at her and shook his head. "...Sorry."

Before Akeno could say anything Vince enveloped his feet in blue lightning and left the room in a blue blur.

"That's really fast." Issei commented sounding impressed.

**(After School)**

Vince walked out of the school grounds as fast as he could. _(Finally, I can go to Kyoto now.)_

**[Are you ready to go to Kyoto, Vince?]** Yume asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I have everything I'll need for the trip." He replied with a nod.

**[That's good. I'm sure we'll find something important in Kyoto.]** She stated with a smile.

"I agree." Vince said as he walked into the train station.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Note: That's the end of the chapter. Personally, I think I did the best I could with the chapter, because of the changes. Now for the explanations.**

**I wanted to find a way for Vince to join the Occult Research Club. It would make this much easier for me in the next arc. So, I decided for Vince and Rias to make that deal. But just for the record, Vince is in the club only and will not follow Rias' orders unless it's manditory for the club.**

**The dodgeball fight, I wrote that so I could practice a few scenes with Vince using his powers, but mostly I wanted to showcase that he is stronger than he lets on. Vince isn't overpowered, but he is strong enough to take care of himself, despite his limitations as a human.**

**I decided to put a dream of Vince meeting his childhood friends and how he began his training with his powers, along with a flashback showing a little of their interactions. Also yes, Vince's mother and Kasumi's mother are very close friends, which is why they talk about their private matters so easily.**

**Another reason I put this in, is to replace what happens in the familiar forest. And before anyone asks, Hayate and Kasumi are from the Dead or Alive series.**

**That's it for the explanations. I have one question, which would be prefered? To have Vince meet Kasumi and Hayate, during the DOA 5 storyline or after? I'm a bit curious. Anyway, that's all I have to say, take care.**


	7. Chapter VI

**Authors Note: Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter, It's good to see that most people agreed with a DOA arc. This chapter is like the original but a few changes have been made in order to fit with the story, also just to note that there will be a scene or two that will be a bit violent, you have been warned. Now for the reviews.**

**Greyman19: Yeah, there might be a chance of a Zack Beam.**

**enigma95: Good to know. Kasumi is in the harem like in the original. As for Ayane, that's a possiblilty.**

**Blazedragon94: Probably.**

**Eternitydragon2610: Yes, reason of Vince going to Kyoto is different. But the effect will more or less be the same like in the original.**

**Crono: Thanks. **

**Storylover213: The confirmed harem in the original story is the same. **

**That's all for the reviews, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other references or elements I may put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince sat down on a seat inside of the train and frowned. _(I have a feeling something is going to happen soon.)_

**[Do you know where you're going to start looking Vince?]** Yume asked seriously.

Vince took out his gray cellphone from his pocket and shrugged. "Some national monument or temple that's older than me."

Yume sweatdropped, **[You really don't know, do you?]**

"No." Vince admitted before continuing. "But I do know that I should start somewhere, where tourists go to. If I ask the locals, I'm sure they would know something. It also helps that they're a bit famous."

**[You do have a point, but you should have at least studied a little in Kyoto before going.]** She chided.

"I'm not their for sightseeing Yume." He replied stubbornly.

Yume sighed and nodded. **[I understand, but try to relax a little Vince. It would do you good and Kyoto is very peaceful.]**

"I'll do that if I have some spare time." Vince answered her.

**"We have arrived at Kyoto." **The train conductor announced, over the intercom.

_(Guess that's my que to go.)_ Vince got up from his seat and left.

**(Kyoto)**

Vince's eyes widened as he walked out of the train station. _(It's air here is very peaceful. I guess Yume was right.)_

**[Do you feel it Vince? The peaceful energy here in Kyoto, it's so relaxing.]** Yume said happily.

"Yeah... I feel very calm." Vince took a deep breath and exhaled. "Let's get started."

**[Right!]**

**(Two Hours Later)**

Vince sighed as he sat down on a bench near that was located near a temple. _(The locals haven't seen Kasumi or Hayate.)_

He turned around and noticed a statue right behind him. "Yume, is it me or am I getting the feeling someone is watching me?"

**[It's not you Vince. Someone is watching us, you may be** **a human, but they know that your an outsider and that you're well aware of youkai.]** Yume answered seriously.

"Great..." Vince got up from the bench and started walking. _(I better get moving and get some information quickly. I prefer not to be watched by anyone.)_

Vince continued walking until he noticed a blonde haired little girl sitting on a bench, wearing a shrine maiden's outfit with fox ears and a fox tail. _(A fox youkai? I never thought I would see one in person.)_

The little girl sighed in frustration causing Vince to raise an eyebrow. _(That's weird. Seeing a little kid frustrated everyday.)_

"Excuse me, is everything okay?" Vince asked as he walked up to her.

The little girl looked surprised but shook her head. "I'm okay mister."

"Are you sure? You looked really frustrated." He said looking at her.

"I-It's nothing."

"Alright then." Vince took out a picture and showed it to the little girl. "Have you seen these two? I'm looking for them, their names are Kasumi and Hayate."

"No I haven't, sorry." The girl said not really paying attention to the photo.

Vince nodded and pocketed the picture. "Thanks."

At that moment three people surrounded both Vince and the little girl. Each wearing mysterious robes with the hood covering their faces. The first chuckled and spoke up. "How lucky, we've managed to get the leader's daughter right in our sights."

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked confused and slightly scared.

"That doesn't matter, just be a good girl and come with us." The man said chuckling.

The girl immediately went behind Vince as he sighed. _(I'm just going to go by sterotypes, but I think those are Magicians.)_

"Hey boss, what do we do about that guy?" The second magician asked looking at Vince.

"Kill him, we don't need any witnesses." The first magician answered.

The second magician stuck out his hand and released a magic bullet at Vince, to which he responded by creating a small shield of water that appeared in front of him. The little girl and the magician's eyes widened.

Vince immediately glared at the Magicians. "You three idiots are going to regret doing that."

The four magicians glared back at him and fired multipled magic bullets at him. Vince scooped up the little girl in his left arm, surprising her and enveloped his legs in lightning. He quickly jumped out of the way and sprayed them with water from his right hand. _(Guess this means I'll have to take them down quickly.)_

The three magicians coughed and hacked as the water completely enveloped them. "Is he a magician too!?"

"It doesn't matter, kill him and capture the girl alive!" The magician ordered.

Vince put down the little girl and turned to her. "Stay here, cover your ears and close your eyes. You don't want to see what I'm going to do to them."

The little girl nodded abit scared and closed her eyes. "Be careful!"

The magicians continued to fire magic bullets at Vince to which he immediately responded by rolling out of the way, as he coated his arms and legs in water.

The magicians continued launching magic bullets at Vince to which he ducked, dodged and weaving through the volley of magic bullets. He gritted his teeth in pain as a magic bullet grazed through his skin as he continued evading the magic bullets.

The water coated in Vince's arms lashed out like a whip and grabbed a Magician by the neck. He immediately pulled the magician towards him and quickly used him as a shield as the other magicians fired magic bullets, each bullet piercing through the magician instead of Vince, who continued to use him as a human shield.

"Guaaahh!" The blood from the magician sprayed out as Vince pushed the magician away and landed a water powered punch to his stomach as a bone crunching sound echoed through the area.

The remaining magicians glared at Vince with hatred started to fire a volley of magic bullets at him. Vince created a shield made out of water, which blocked most of the magic bullets but one passed through, forcing him to jump out of the way.

Vince quickly dashed towards the second magician and stomped on his foot. The second magician roared in pain and tried to fire a magic bullet but Vince quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it back before it be released.

"Take this!" Vince grabbed the magician's face and slammed it into the ground as he kicked him in the middle of his back with his legs still coated in water, causing a loud snap to be heard.

"Aaaagh!"

"Rrrgh! You die now brat!" The first magician shouted as he created and fired a enormus magic bullet at him.

Thinking quickly, Vince grabbed the body of the magician that was right next to him and tossed it at the large magic bullet. "I don't think so."

The magic bullet pierced right through the body as blood sprayed everywhere on the ground. Vince quickly rolled out of the way, but couldn't evade in time and as a result he was now covered in blood. He then sweep kicked the magician who jumped over it, but couldn't avoid the water on Vince's arms lashing out and grabbing him by the legs in the form of a whip.

"It's over!" Vince tightly gripped on the whips and started swinging around the magician as fast as he could. Using the momentum of the swing he then slammed the magician down harshly on the ground and followed up with a fierce water kick to his rib cage.

"Aaaaarrrgh!"

Vince picked up the magician by the robe and shoved him into a tree. "I want to know what the hell you've been planning."

The magician coughed up and spit blood on Vince's cheek. "Y-You bastard, you killed my allies and you expect me to tell you!? I'd rather die."

"Last time I checked, you killed them with your own attacks. I just used them to protect myself." He replied with a dark smile.

"Shut up you, bastard!" The magician shouted before he winced in pain.

Vince ignored his outburst and pointed his hand directly at his chest. The water that coated his arms now dropped to the magician as it made a loud splash. "I can't let you escape, you'll only cause problems for me and the girl in the long run..."

"With this, it'll be final." A large bolt of blue lightning shot out of Vince's hand and striked the magician directly in the chest.

"Gaaaaghh!" The magician shook violently as he was electrocuted fiercly with the addition of the water around him, until he went limp.

**[Vince, are you okay? You just killed someone and your covered in blood.]** Yume asked in a very concerned tone.

Vince created a stream of water from his palms and quickly cleaned himself of the blood that was on him. "I don't like it... But I won't hesitate to kill an enemy that tries to take my life!"

**[Vince...]**

Vince sighed and then walked to the little girl. "You can open your eyes now, but turn around."

The little girl nodded and opened her eyes after turning around. "Are they gone?"

"Yes they won't bother you ever again. But you have some explaining to do. You know that right?" He asked looking at her.

"I know."

"Let's talk somewhere else." Vince then took the little girl's hand and quickly walked away.

After a few minutes of walking Vince sat down a small bench next to the little girl and sighed. "Before we start, my name is Vince Reinhart."

"My name is Kunou, it's nice too meet you two." The little girl said introducing herself.

"Okay, now that the introductions are out of the way. Do you why does Magicians were after you?" He asked seriously.

"I think it's because of my mother. She's the leader of Kyoto here." Kunou answered.

"I see. They could use you as a hostage and get whatever they want from your mom. But shouldn't you have guards?" Vince asked raising an eyebrow.

Kunou nodded in response, "I do normally have guards with me but unfortunately my guards have taken up a duty to search for something that was stolen, so they can't be with me very long."

"Stolen?"

"Somebody recently has stolen something very precious." She replied looking at him.

Vince immediately noticed the look and nodded. "I promise not to tell anyone what was stolen."

Kunou nodded in thanks and continued. "What was stolen was the legendary sword used by Susanoo-sama. The Totsuka-no-Tsurugi."

"Oh, okay." He said shurgging.

"Okay? The legendary sword used by Susanoo-sama and Izanagi-sama was stolen, it's a priceless artifact of Kyoto! How can you be so nonchanlant about it?!" Kunou asked glaring at him.

"Because. I'm starting to more or less understand what's happening." Vince paused for a moment before continuing. "Those Magicians we saw earlier probably had something to do with it. They were most likely getting rid of their trail, saw you and thought it would be a perfect opportunity to kidnap you and hold you hostage."

"...That actually makes sense when you word it like that." She said in a surprised tone.

"Moving on then, why were you so frustrated when I first saw you?" He asked confused.

"I asked my mother if I could help and look for the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, but she said no." Kunou replied in a sad tone.

"Considering what just happened a few moments ago, you have a better understand why she said that, right?" Vince asked looking at her.

"Yes I do, if you weren't there..." Kunou trailed off with a worried look.

Vince poked Kunou's forehead with his index finger, causing her to yelp. He chuckled and went to a vending machine. _(Doing that never gets old.)_

"What was that for!?" Kunou asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"For thinking like that." Vince inserted a coin and grabbed two drinks. "It didn't happen so there's no point in worrying over what happened."

Kunou lightly glared at Vince, but grabbed the drink from his hand. "You didn't have to poke my forehead so hard..."

"Sorry, I was under the impression that a small poke from a human wouldn't hurt a youkai." He replied sarcastically.

"Jerk..." Kunou mumbled as she took as sip of her drink. She then blinked twice before she turned to Vince. "How did you defeat those Magicians and use the water a shield? Are you a magician too?"

Vince snorted in response. "Don't lump me in with those idiots. My Sacred Gear is the reason why I can do that."

"You hold a Sacred Gear?!" Kunou asked surprised.

"Yep and this is my partner Yume." He said showing her a gray cellphone.

**[Hello. My name is Yume, it's nice to meet you.]** Yume introduced with a bow.

"Oh hello, my name is Kunou. It's nice to meet you two." She said, also introducing herself.

Vince pocketed his gray cellphone and turned to Kunou, "Anyway, don't worry about it. I'll help look for that sword."

Kunou's eyes widened, "Y-You will?!"

"Yeah, but I do want something in return." He said to her.

"W-What is it that you want?" She asked hesitantly.

"I want information if you seen them before." Vince pulled out a photo and showed it to Kunou.

"Wait, those two look familiar... Are they Kasumi and Hayate from the Dead or Alive tournaments?" Kunou asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, have you seen them around here?" He asked seriously.

"No I haven't. Are you a fan of theirs?" Kunou asked curiously.

"No. But we do know each other." Vince shook his head and pocketed his photo. "Either way, I'll look for that sword. I need you to return to your home and tell your mother, everything okay? I don't want to cause a misunderstanding if she or the other youkai saw me with the sword."

Kunou nodded as she got up from the bench. "I understand, I'll go home and tell mother immediately. Just be careful, okay?"

Vince nodded, coated his legs in lightning and took off. _(Looks like I got another job as a freelancer. It's a bit unexpected, but I don't mind.)_ He then sighed and took out his gray cellphone. "Yume, is there anything you can tell me about how Magicians fight?"

**[Magicians are humans that can learn many types of magic that can range between devil spells to fallen angel spells and the list goes on. They are not the type of people that you should underestimate in battle, Vince.]** Yume advised in a lecturitive tone.

"But those guys earlier only used demonic energy in the shape of bullets. Then again, they looked like they were grunts." Vince shrugged as he jumped on top of a dumpster and then a roof.

**[It looked like they didn't really know much about spells, otherwise they would have been using defensive spells. My only guess is that they are Stray Magicians and that they were expelled before they learned anything else.]** Yume deduced with a nod.

Vince sweatdropped in response, "I didn't know the word "Stray" was used as the offical label of traitors and criminals."

**(One Hour Later)**

Vince stood on top of a roof as he watched three men suspiciously running while carrying something in the form of katana that was in a blue sleeve with a black strap. _(That seems to be it, but just to be sure...)_

"Yume, is that what I think it is?" He whispered as he ran, while making sure he wasn't detected.

**[Yes, it's faint but I can tell there's a small energy coming from it. I think that is what we've been looking for. We have to stop those Magicians before they leave Kyoto.] **Yume stated seriously.

Vince nodded and continued to follow the three men. _(It's good thing it's night time. I think it'll be good to start off with a sneak attack and finish them quickly while they're caught off guard.)_

**[Vince, are you ready?]**

"Yes." Vince extended his hand and fired multiple blue lightning shaped needles at the three magicians.

The magician carrying the katana strap quickly created a shield made out of demonic energy, protecting himself as the other two magicians were pelted with the needles as the needles discharged a huge amount of electricity upon contact.

"GUUUUAAAGGHH!"

Vince quickly fired two lightning bullets from his hands, each bullet piercing through the two magician's heart, causing them to collapse on the ground as blood poured out of their chests. "One more." He jumped from the roof and landed a few feet in front of the magician.

The magician looked at Vince with a smug look. "So, you were the one that killed the others. I have to admit, I didn't expect a brat like you to do this."

"You have two options. Give up the sword, or give up your life. It's your choice." Vince said looking at the magician.

"Tough words, but tell me. Why are you allying yourself with Youkai? You're a human too, are you not?" The magician asked.

"I'm a freelancer. I have a job to do, that's all there is to it." He replied seriously.

"I see, well why not join us? We can pay you very nicely." The magician asked grinning.

"Oh? And who are you talking about?" Vince asked, now curious.

"The Khaos Brigade. I'm sure we'll find a place for you and your abilities." The magician stated with a malicious smirk.

Vince noticed the malicious intent from the magician and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Alright then. My answer is..."

"This!" Vince shot out a beam of concetrated lightning at the magician.

The magician quickly created a barrier and skided back as the beam of lightning made a few cracks on the barrier, before it disappeared. "You're a fool for rejecting my offer, now you'll die you brat!"

"You had no real intention of paying me. You were going to kill me the moment I let my guard down." He retorted.

"Heh, you're not as stupid as you look!" The magician created a sphere of water and lauched it at him.

Vince snorted and stopped the sphere of water by catching it with his hand. Much to the magician's surprise. He quickly kicked the ball back at him, forcing the magician to create a barrier to block the attack. "I think at this point, it's safe to say that you're the stupid one."

The magician growled at Vince and shot out a volley of magic bullet from his hands at him. Vince quickly coated his arms and legs in lightning and ran to the side as he evaded the magic bullets from making contact. He ran towards the magician and punched him in the face.

The magician created a barrier at the last second, but barrier cracked and he was blown back from the force of the attack. "Ugh... Damn brat." He created a large fireball and shot it at Vince.

Thinking quickly, Vince created a large ball of water from his hands and tossed it at the fireball to counter it.

A large steam enveloped the area as a result from the ball of water and fireball colliding. Vince frowned as he took out his gray cellphone. _(This isn't good. I can't break through the barrier and I want to finish this battle quickly before we destroy anything.)_ He pressed a white button his cellphone, causing a white aura to come out of the cellphone and enter him.

The magician created a large gust of wind causing the mist to blow away quickly. His eyes widened as he saw Vince radiating holy energy, with his eye color now sliver. "H-How? Unless... you must have a good Sacred Gear if you can do something like this. Am I right?"

Vince didn't say anything but only created a ball of white water and a spear of light. He tossed the ball of white water at the magician, forcing him to create a barrier. The barrier cracked upon contact from the ball of white water. Vince quickly tossed the spear of light at the barrier, breaking through it.

The magician cried out in pain as the light spear stabbed his arm. "Damn you!" The magician raised the hand that wasn't stabbed and created a giant fireball. "Burn in hell!"

Vince let out a curse as he saw the fireball headed towards him. He brought his hands together and released a spiraling jet spray of white water. The white water made contact with the fireball as Vince skided back from the force of the fireball. He frowned and relased more white water from his hands, stopping the fireball before it burned him.

A large steam enveloped the area again as the magician cleared it again with a large gust of wind. When the mist cleared he noticed Vince was missing. "Damn it, where are you!?"

"You're finished!" Vince coated his hands and legs in holy lightning and dashed towards the magician. He grabbed the magician by the face and discharged a large amount of white lightning.

The magician let out a muffled cry of pain as he was electricuted by the white lightning. He tried to extend his hand but was stabbed by a small dagger made out of light, that was created by Vince as he noticed his hand move. The magician continued to let out a muffled scream of pain until he went limp.

Vince saw this and dropped him to the floor. He created a bolt of lightning and shot it directly at his heart, leaving a hole in it as blood poured out of him. "It's finally over."

**[Was that really necessary Vince?]** Yume asked with a frown.

"I want make sure he isn't playing dead, so he can get a sneak attack on me." He answered with a small sigh.

Yume nodded at the reasoning but sighed as she saw his brutality. **[Okay, but can you please not make it so brutal?]**

"I'll try my best, Yume." Vince said as he walked towards the katana strap, which was ragged and filled with holes. _(Wow, I didn't think the battle would make it that ragged.)_

Vince picked up the katana strap with the katana inside and immediately dropped it as he shook his hand. "Son of a bitch, that hurted."

**[What happened?]**

"I picked up the sword and I felt a sharp pain on my hand." He replied with a frown.

"That would most likely be due to you breaking the seal." A voice spoke.

Vince immediately turned around to see a young blonde haired woman wearing a shrine maiden's outfit with a voluptous body. _(Damn and hear I thought Akeno and Rias were stacked.)_

"It is definitely surprising to see you turn into an angel. Was it because of the Sacred Gear, that magician mentioned?" The young woman asked curiously.

Vince frowned in response, "So that means you were watching the fight. What stopped you from taking out the magician?"

"I did not want to interfere with your fight. If your life would have been in danger or if the magician would have tried to escape, I would have stepped in and stop him." The young woman answered calmly.

"I am Yasaka, Kunou's mother and the leader of Kyoto. It's nice to meet you." She introduced with a smile.

"Huh, you look more like her sister. Anyway, I'm Vince Reinhart. It's nice to meet you." He replied also introducing himself.

Yasaka smiled in response, "Thank you Reinhart-san. And thank you for protecting Kunou when I could not along with retriving the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi."

Vince pressed a button on his gray cellphone as a white aura left him and went back into the cellphone. He picked the sword and handed it to her. "Your welcome. Anyway, just call me Vince. I don't care much about honorifics."

"Very well, Vince." She replied as she took the sword. "Can you follow me? We have some things to discuss and Kunou wants to see you, she is very worried about you."

"Alright Yasaka." Vince walked next to Yasaka as he looked up at the dark sky. "By the way, why don't have any guards with you?"

"I've ordered them to keep a close eye on Kunou. I do want Kunou to be completely protected until this whole ordeal ends." Yasaka replied with a sigh.

Vince nodded at the reasoning and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So what did you mean earlier when I broke the seal on the sword?"

"I apologize Vince, but I can't talk about the seal or the sword here. We will talk more about it later in private." She answered seriously.

"Fine by me. But Kunou already explained everything to you, right?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince and Kunou sat down on a tatami as Yasaka closed the door to the room and placed an ofuda on the door. She walked away from the door and sat down on a tatami. "Now that we have privacy, I will begin to explain. You are aware of the history behind the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, correct?"

_(I'm no expert, but it's safe to say that the ofuda Yasaka placed is powerful.)_ Vince nodded and folded his arms, "Yeah, I know that it's powerful sword that was used by both Susanoo and Izanagi, even though that sword has more than one name."

"A long time ago, Izanagi-sama handed us the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi and instructed us to always guard it. He placed a powerful seal on it to prevent the sword from being unsheated and stated that the one who is meant to wield it will break the seal." Yasaka explained.

Vince looked more closely at the sheated Totsuka-no-Tsurugi and noticed that the scabbard is colored gray with the handle being colored blue. _(It's a little hard to believe two Shinto Gods actually used this katana before.)_

Kunou's eyes widened as she understood the implication. "Mother, does that mean...?"

"Yes, Vince is the wielder of the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi." She confirmed with a nod.

"While that's nice and all, I'm not really interested in the sword." Vince spoke causing Kunou to look at him in surprise and for Yasaka to raise an eyebrow. "I'm only here to find out if my friends were seen here."

To Vince's surprise, Yasaka smiled. "It's very rare to see a person care about their friends more than a priceless and powerful sword."

Vince however sighed, "I don't mean any offense to you or Kunou, but is it really necessary for me to have that sword with me? Can't you or Izanagi seal the sword up and let someone else be choosen to pick it?"

"Unfortunately I cannot. I am not strong enough to create a seal on par with Izanagi-sama and he specifically instructed for the sword to be given to the wielder. The Totsuka-no-Tsurugi chooses it's wielder and it has chosen you Vince." Yasaka informed with a sigh.

"It is really that bad to be chosen by the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, Vince?" Kunou asked curiously.

"I live in Kuoh, which is Devil territory. Since the sword is now radiating holy energy..." He trailed off.

The two nodded at the reasoning as Yasaka took out a ofuda and placed it on the scabbard. "As long as the sword is sheated, the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi will no release any holy energy unless you remove the ofuda."

Vince blinked in surprise before he nodded. "Thanks Yasaka." He grabbed the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi and unsheated it. Upon further inspection he noticed that the blade was a katana and that it was radiating holy energy.

"Wow, this is amazing." Kunou said in awe as she felt the energy from the katana.

Vince sheated the katana and placed it on the floor. "Are you really sure it's okay for me to take a priceless artifact of Kyoto, just like that?"

"It is okay, Izanagi-sama told us to give it the one who can break the seal." Yasaka stated with a smile.

"Okay, well I want to know. Have you seen my friends around here?" Vince took out a photo of Kasumi and Hayate, then showed it to Yasaka.

Yasaka took the photo and looked at it more closely. "No, unfortunately I haven't seen them. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help Vince."

Vince nodded and took the photo back from Yasaka. "It's alright. At least I was able to do something good here."

"Yes, thank you for saving me Vince." Kunou said with a bow.

Vince chuckled and ruffled Kunou's hair, much to her ire. "No problem, just be careful."

"Vince, before you go can answer some of my questions?" Yasaka asked him.

"As long as it isn't personal, I'll answer it." He replied with a shrug.

Yasaka nodded, "The way you create and manipulate lightning and water, was it from a Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, my first Sacred Gear lets me do just that. The second one, you already saw earlier when I was an angel." Vince answered.

"I see. So there is two Sacred Gears..." She said, mumbling the last part to herself.

"An angel? What do you mean?" Kunou asked confused.

"To put it simple, the Sacred Gear Yume is in can let me turn into an Angel for a short amount of time." Vince stated.

**[Vince can also turn into a devil too.]** Yume added cheerfully.

"Wow." Kunou said sounding surprised.

Vince resisted the urge to facepalm but sighed. "Yes. Is there anything else, Yasaka?"

"No, thank you for answering my questions Vince." Yasaka replied as she got up.

Vince got up as he stumbled a bit and fell forward. Yasaka quickly caught him before falling, but his face landed right in between her breasts.

Kunou's and Yasaka's eyes widened as Vince quickly got himself out of her breasts and facepalmed with a noticeable blush on his face. "Sorry Yasaka, I'm not used to sitting on a tatami mat for long."

"It's okay Vince, it was just an accident." Yasaka reassured with a barely noticeable blush.

Vince nodded and straightened himself out. "Well, I have to go now. It's getting late and I have a school day tommorow."

"W-Wait, can you come back someday?" Kunou asked looking at him.

"I don't mind, but you'll have to ask Yasaka." Vince said as he folded his arms.

Kunou looked at Yasaka as she nodded. "Vince can visit us, Kunou."

Vince then took out a cellphone, "If you don't mind Yasaka, let's exchange numbers so I don't come in unannounced, or incase you or Kunou want to talk to me."

The two exchanged numbers, after that Yasaka removed the ofuda from the door. "Take care Vince."

"Goodbye Vince." Kunou said.

Vince nodded as he started to walk away. "Take care you two, later."

**(Home)**

"Today was was even more hectic than I thought." Vince stated as he lied down his futon with a tired look.

**[Yeah, but so much stuff has happened. I'm glad that you made two friends today Vince.]** Yume said smiling.

"...They seem genuine."

**[Don't be like that Vince, you know they're nice people. Just be sure to call Kunou and Yasaka at least once a week. I think Kunou really has taken a liking to you.]** She replied cheerfully.

"Yeah." Vince then started at the ceiling with a small smirk. _(I'm surprised I fell into Yasaka's breasts like that, but I'm not complaining.)_

**[Vince.]**

"Hm?"

**[Stop thinking about Yasaka like that.]** Yume commented with a frown.

_(Urgh... I swear it's scary how well Yume can see what I'm thinking.)_ Vince thought to himself, before he shook his head. "So, what do you think about what that Stray Magician said about the Khaos Brigade?"

**[They seem like trouble. But, you should think about that tommorow. You need rest Vince, you're very exhausted from everything.]** She stated in a concerned tone.

"You have a point. Goodnight, Yume." He said closing his eyes.

**[Goodnight.]**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Notes:** **A lot has happened in that chapter. I have to say it was a bit fun writing it. Now before anyone asks, yes the holy sword Vince got is different. I like the original holy sword Vince got the Yawarakai-Te. But after looking over Shinto mythology I think that the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi would be a better fit for Kyoto, especially with the backstory behind it. Now for the rest of the explanations.**

**A few stuff has changed from the original but the main theme is still the same. I had to do over the scenario a few times over before I liked it.**

**I know that some of the fightning scenes were a bit descriptive but in light novels the fights also described a few descriptive details, like for example. Kiba losing his arm in a fight against a certain member of the Hero Faction or Issei describing what Freed did to the client and his reaction at seeing the corpse.**

**I decided to have Vince have his first encounter with the Khaos Brigade. I thought it would fit into what happened in the chapter and I wanted a way to link everything together. As for why Vince was able to defeat most of them easily, they underestimated him and Vince was really fighting with the pure intent to take them out. Since they did threaten and tried to take his life.**

**As for why I decided for Vince not to get any information on Kasumi or Hayate. It's too show that not everything will end nicely on what he's looking for. But at least Vince got something else.**

**Also before any points out why Vince didn't mention the Khaos Brigade to Yasaka and why he admitted he had two Sacred Gears is because as stated earlier Yasaka was watching the entire fight. It wouldn't be a smart idea to lie right in front of her.**

**And finally the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, I don't really plan on making Vince over-powered with it. It just takes the fun out of writing a fighting scene if I do. Though, I really have no idea what special traits I should give it. I know that it could be techincally be a dragon slayer holy-sword because it was used to kill the Yamata no Orochi in mythology and it's considered an Evil Dragon in DxD. But it's also the same sword Izanagi used to kill Kagu-tsuchi. Let me know what you think about it.**

**That's all I have to say about the explanations. Let me know what you think about the chapter. I like hearing the input and questions you guys have to say about it. Anyway, take care later.**


	8. Chapter VII

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone, I'm glad everyone else liked the last chapter, Since pretty much everyone agreed on one thing about the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. It made things a lot easier for me to choose and the abilities of it will be told in this chapter. Now for the reviews.**

**Descendant of Artorias: That does make sense. But, I'll make sure to not have it as a Zenith Tempest clone.**

**Hunter792: Glad that you do and don't worry Yasaka is in the harem. As for the abilities that seems a bit too much and I don't see a reason why it would create fire. **

**EternityDragon2610: Well, to answer everything it's like this. Vince will be on guard but he will be a bit less restrictive on using holy powers, since he is neutral and because he isn't in a peerage he will most likely use it earlier than the original story.**

**enigma95: Good to know that you like the chapter. I don't know if I should include Yume in the harem. As for the sword, all Vince did was unsheath it for a few seconds before putting it back in the scabbard, having the power of the storm sounds nice but at the same time another Sacred Gear has that ability.**

**Ryuuto Raizel: Thank you.**

**Blazedragon94: I know that I have a bit breathing room because of DxD standards, but I have seen some DxD fanfics where the protagonist is extremely overpowered, I want to avoid that.**

**I gotta say, the feedback was really helpful and it was fun reading everyone's opinions. Anyway, that's all for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other references or elements I may put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince sighed as he got up from his futon. "Mornin' Yume."

**[Good morning Vince, how are you?]** Yume asked cheerfully.

"I'm doing okay now, I got over what I did yesterday. It was a little hard, but I know it was going to happen eventually after I saw what happened with Asia." He replied with a bitter smile.

Yume nodded sadly, knowing what Vince was talking about. **[Unfortunately as long as you have a Sacred Gear, people will try to take it from you. Especially in your case since you have two. I'm sorry Vince.]**

Vince raised an eyebrow, "What are you apologizing for? It's not like you started it and a few good things have happened since I activated my Sacred Gears."

**[Thank you Vince.]** Yume said with a smile.

"Sheesh. I swear you're just like Kasumi, as soft as a marshmellow." He said rolling his eyes.

**[Geez, that's not what you say to a girl, Vince.]** Yume replied pouting.

"Yeah, yeah." Vince walked into the bathroom with a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

A few minutes later Vince walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his school uniform. His gaze then passed towards the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, as it was wrapped in a black strap. After pausing for a moment he then shrugged and picked it up. "Might as well."

**[Wait, you're going to take the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi to school?]** Yume asked in disbelief.

"I don't see why not. The seal is on the thing so it can't release any holy energy until I unsheath it and I don't want to risk someone body stealing it." He answered.

**[What if the seal accidently falls off or something?]** She asked in a concerned tone.

"Then I'll explain to the others since I'm sure they would have noticed and incase that happens, I can always use this katana to give them message that I don't want to be in a peerage." Vince replied with a shrug.

**[I see. But you know this will probably have Rias to try to convince you to join her peerage again.]** Yume responded with a sigh.

"If that happens, I'll just remind her that I'm already in her club. Anyway, this is only incase it slips out that this is a holy-sword." He said folding his arms.

**[It's good to see that you already thought that far ahead Vince.]** She stated with a smile.

"I guess. As you know, I already did that when I was younger. I started doing that more often after training with Hayate." Vince pointed out with a small sigh.

**(School)**

Vince walked to school with wearing the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi on his back, with the katana covered in a black sleeve. _(I gotta admit, carrying this sword makes me feel calmer.)_

The students quickly noticed Vince carrying the katana on his back as their eyes widened greatly.

"What is he doing carrying a katana to school?" A male student spoke in confusion.

"Maybe he's a apart of the kendo club?" Another male student offered.

"No, remember he joined the Occult Research Club with the two great Onee-samas." The male student replied in a jealous tone.

"He looks pretty cool carrying that katana like that." A female student admitted.

"No kidding and he looks handsome too." Another female student said.

Vince rolled his eyes as he heard the conversations about him. _(Oh brother. Well, at least it's better than having the my katana stolen from me.)_

"Good morning, Vince-kun." A feminine voice spoke up.

_(...And now that's debatable because she's now talking to me.)_ Vince turned around and looked at Akeno with a bored look. "Morning. What is it?"

"You don't sound too pleased to see me." She spoke looking at him.

"What was your first clue?" He asked sarcastically.

"That's a very mean thing to say Vince-kun." Akeno then noticed the katana on Vince's back. "Ara ara, where did you get that katana?"

"A friend of mine gave it to me when I was away." Vince stated vaguely. He then turned around and walked away with Akeno walking besides him.

"Is everything okay Vince-kun? You were spacing out a lot yesterday." She asked in a concerned tone.

Vince raised an eyebrow at her concerned tone, but shrugged. "I was remembering something I didn't think I would. That's all."

"Do you want to talk about it Vince-kun?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"No, it's private." He replied, rejecting the offer.

Akeno nodded in response, "Buchou wants you to come the club today at lunch."

"Why?"

"Everyone is worried about you, since yesterday. You kept spacing out with a melachonic expression." She answered.

Vince paused for a moment before he nodded hesitantly. "Fine, I'll come."

"I'll tell Buchou then." Akeno answered with a smile.

**(Lunchtime ORC: Clubroom)**

Vince sighed with a slightly irritated look as he sat down on a chair. Which was next to Akeno, much to his slight ire. _(Why am I sitting next to her 70% of the time I'm here?)_

"I'm glad to see you join us Vince. How are you doing?" Rias asked curiously.

"Fine."

Rias sighed at his short answer but nodded. "Where did you get that katana and why are you carrying it around school?"

"A friend gave it to me. I'm carrying it because I don't want it to be stolen by anyone." He answered vaguely.

"Was it the same friends you were looking for Vince?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I haven't found her yet."

"Vince-kun, can I hold your katana for a moment?" Kiba asked politely.

"No, my katana is sentient and it would be a bad idea to let anyone else hold it." Vince lied smoothly. _(Totsuka is partically sentient but if I let anyone else hold it, they might tell it's a holy-sword.)_

Kiba nodded at the reasoning and went back to sitting down on the sofa as Issei spoke up. "Do you miss your friends?"

Vince didn't say anything but took out his cup of instant ramen and started eating. The look on his face was enough of an answer.

After finishing his cup of ramen, Vince stood up from the sofa. "I'll be leaving now."

"Ufufu, you sure eat fast Vince-kun." Akeno spoke.

"There's still ten minutes before class starts, do you want to stay here?" Rias asked him.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Vince opened the window and jumped out of it. He grabbed on a tree branch and jumped off of it, landing on the floor.

Vince then stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away. _(I know they mean well in their own weird way, but they ask too much questions.)_

**[Vince, was it necessary to jump out of the window like that?]** Yume questioned.

"It was either that or kick a hole through the wall and jump through that." He replied with a shrug.

**[You know, Kasumi and Hayate wouldn't like to have seen you act like that.]** Yume said with a sigh.

"I reached my breaking point and got tired of them asking me questions about touchy subjects." Vince answered with a frown.

**[Well, I can see why you would get tired after all of the constant questions.]** She admitted with a sigh.

"Thanks."

**(After School)**

Vince got up from his seat and was about to leave before he turned around to see Issei and Asia.

"Ano, Issei-san and I we're going to the clubroom, do you want to come with us Vince-san?" Asia asked him.

"I can't today. I have to go home and call a friend of mine." He replied shaking his head.

"Couldn't you call your friend during the club?" Issei asked curiously.

"No, it's something personal I have to ask my friend." Vince said to them.

"Oh... Will you go tommorow, Vince-san?" Asia asked curiously.

"I suppose I could, later." Vince then walked away from both Issei and Asia.

"Vince-san, may I talk to you?" Sona asked seriously.

Vince turned around to see Sona and Tsubaki together, then sighed. "Is it really important?"

"It is."

Vince nodded and walked along side of Sona and Tsubaki, after the two reached the student council room Sona closed the door.

Vince leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. "So what's the problem Sona?"

"I would like to know why you're carrying a katana around school." Sona stated as she looked at the katana in the black strap.

"A friend gave it to me. I'm carrying it because I don't want it to be stolen." He said simply.

"I see. Is the katana that valuable?" She asked in a slightly curious tone.

"Yes, you could say that the history behind it, is what makes it valuable." Vince stated vaguely.

"What is the history behind it?" Tsubaki asked, now curious.

"I can't talk much about it. But I will say that it's very dangerous in the wrong hands." He said folding his arms.

"I would like to ask one last question." Sona stated.

"What's the question?" Vince asked, now opening his eyes.

"Why haven't you joined a peerage yet? With your abilities and your weapon, you would be a good addition." Sona stated, looking at him.

"I'm a freelancer Sona, not to mention I'm neutral. Being reincarnated into a Devil will just screw me over in the long run. Besides, I know Rias already told you I can turn into a devil. It would be pointless to be reincarnated as one." He explained to her.

The two nodded at the reasoning, seeing his point. Sona then spoke up. "I understand Vince-san, but be warned that once others learn about you, they will try to recruit you with or without your cooperation."

"I know. But I'm already prepared for that, especially for Devils that want to." He said with a small smirk.

"What do you mean by that Vince-san?" Tsubaki asked looking at him.

Vince said nothing but only pointed to the katana on his back. "Anyway, I have to get going later." He then walked out of the student council room.

**(Home)**

**[Vince, did you really mean what you said earlier?]** Yume asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I have to call Yasaka. I want to ask her about what this thing can do." Vince said gesturing towards the katana on his back.

**[Will you go the club tommorow?] **She asked.

"That depends, are you going to constantly remind me to go?" He asked looking at her.

**[Maybe.]** Yume replied with a teasing smile.

"Then yes, I'm going." Vince took out his cellphone and dialed the number. A few moments later, a voice was heard through the other line. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kunou. This is Vince, how are you?" He asked her.

"Oh hello Vince, I'm doing well. What's wrong?" Kunou asked in a curious tone.

"I need to speak with your mom, I want to ask her a question about the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi." Vince stated seriously.

"Okay, I'll go tell mom." Kunou replied.

A few minutes later another voice spoke through the line. "Hello Vince, I heard from Kunou. What is it that you wish to know about the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi?"

"I want to know it's abilities. I don't want to find out at a bad time or by accident." He said simply.

"I understand. The Totsuka-no-Tsurugi is a dragon slayer sword that can channel any type of lightning through it." Yasaka explained.

Vince blinked twice before he nodded. "It makes sense, considering the person who used it before me."

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" She asked curiously.

Vince paused for a moment before shrugging. "How was your day today?"

"Excuse me?" Yasaka asked, not expecting the question.

"I asked, how was your day today." He said repeating his question. "Is there something wrong?"

"No."

Vince and Yasaka then went into a conversation on how their respective days went with the other giving input about their day. After a while Vince and Yasaka hung up after saying goodbye to each other.

**[I'm glad you asked her, Yasaka seemed happy to tell you about her day.]** Yume said with a smile.

"I'm a little surprised she actually told me." He spoke as he shook his head.

**[Well, I'm sure she wanted someone to talk to. You should call her more often.]** She advised.

Vince lied down on his futon and closed his eyes. "I guess. Anyway, good night."

**[Goodnight.]**

**(Timeskip: Two and a half weeks later)**

Vince flexed his fingers as he sat down on a sofa in the clubroom. It has been a two and a half weeks since he brought his katana to school. Eventually the students stopped talking about it and started going on their own business. Much to Vince's ire, he was constantly going to the Occult Research Club because of Yume's constant prodding and being dragged by either Rias or Akeno. Within the seven days Vince has been talking to the other club members more often.

Much to his surprise, Vince found out that he had something in common that they he liked with most of the members and as a result, started to talk to them slightly more often. Along with talking to the club members, he had started calling more often Yasaka. The two continued to talk about their respective days with the other giving their input or opinions. Whenever someone would ask about the katana Vince carried, he would either give them vague answers or skip the topic immediately.

_(This manga is really good. But the fight scenes could use a little more polishing.)_ Vince thought as he turned a page of a manga he was reading. He then noticed Rias spacing out.

Vince took an unopened can of soda he just got from a vending maching and walked up to her. "Rias can you hear me?"

After seeing no response, he then smirked and placed the cold drink right next to her face.

"Aaaah! That's cold!" Rias yelped as she rubbed her cheek.

Akeno covered her mouth with one of her hands as she giggled at the small prank while Vince opened his can of soda and took a sip. "Are you up now, Rias?"

Rias immediately glared at Vince, "What was that for!?"

"For spacing out like that." Vince then lightly tapped Rias on the head with the manga he was reading. "Try not to think too much on your problem."

"W-What problem?" She asked sounding silghtly surprised.

"You're pretty easy to read Rias, just like this manga." He said as he started reading again.

Rias huffed, "Are you saying that I'm just like a manga?"

"Well, you do look like the heroine of this manga." Vince replied as he showed her a picture of a long red haired woman with a buxom body.

Rias lightly blushed and looked away. "That's not what I meant, Vince."

"I know. Either way, I have to go now. Later you two." Vince said as he left.

"Goodbye Vince-kun." Akeno said with a smile.

"Bye..." Rias mumbled.

"Is there something wrong Buchou?" Akeno asked in a concerned tone.

"I have gotten a message from the house of Phenex." Rias answered, not bothering to hide her disgust.

**(Home)**

Vince lied down on his futon and sighed. _(This week has been a little slow, I still haven't found any clue about Kasumi or Hayate.)_ He then noticed Yume's smile and spoke. "What's up?"

**[I'm just happy that you're starting to socialize more and because of that you've started to get along with Rias and her peerage. It's slow, but I know you're changing for the better Vince.]** Yume spoke with a proud smile.

"I think you're over thinking this." He said sweatdropping.

A magic circle appeared in the middle of the bedroom, quickly getting Vince's attention. Vince's eyes narrowed as he saw Rias walk out of the magic circle. "Rias, why are you here? It's late."

Rias didn't respond but walked to him and looked Vince directly in the eyes. "Vince make love to me."

"What?"

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately." Rias said.

"Mind explaining why you want me to sleep with you just like that?" Vince asked as he folded his arms.

"There's no time to explain, just please do it quickly." Rias replied as she started stripping.

"Impressive figure. But why not ask someone else?" Vince asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"Yuuto wouldn't do it because he is a pure knight and even though there is Issei, I do not want to because of Asia." She explained before she continued. "And then I thought about you, when you told me not to think too much about my problem. That's when I knew you were the one."

Vince sighed. "At least try to tell me what the hell is going on."

Rias removed her bra and immediately hugged him, as her breasts pressed against his chest. "I will explain, but please sleep with me first."

Vince's hands immediately went towards Rias' butt as he gently massaged it. _(This is the worst possible timing for my hormones to kick in.)_

"I-Is this your first time or do you have experience?" She asked moaning.

"First time." He answered absentmindedly as his hands went towards her thighs.

Rias blushed but smiled, "I'm glad. At least we'll be able to figure it out together." She then gestured between her legs. "You just have to put it in here."

Vince immediately shook his head and pulled away from Rias. "I already know about that. But I can't Rias."

"Why? Aren't I good enough?" Rias asked sounding a little hurt.

"That's not it Rias. It's pretty obvious you're trying to get out of something. I'm not doing anything until you tell me everything. I am not going be dragged into a situtation without any knowledge." He replied in a stern tone.

Rias sighed before she nodded. "The truth is-"

A magic circle appeared on the floor getting both Vince and Rias' attention. A silver haired woman wearing a maid outfit walked out of the magic circle. "Looks like I was a bit late."

Vince instinctively pulled Rias behind him and extended his hand as blue lightning surged through his hand, pointing it at the silver haired woman. _(Will the intrusions never end?)_

The woman raised an eyebrow at the blue lightning from his hand, but took a step forward towards Vince and Rias. "I never would have thought you would do something like this to break the agreement."

Vince frowned and immediately put his hand down as he turned to Rias. "This agreement. I guess you were trying to avoid this?"

Rias nodded as she turned to the maid. "If I don't go this far Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen, right?"

"Sirzechs-sama and Master won't be happy when they hear you tried to give your purity to some lowly person." The maid answered.

"You broke into my house with a magic circle and you're wearing a maid outfit. I think you have the definition of a "lowly person" in reverse." Vince retorted.

Rias' eyes widened at the insult as the young woman glared at Vince, he folded his arms and looked at her. "What? Did I hit a nerve?"

Before the maid could answer Rias immediately spoke up. "My purity is mine alone I can give it to whom ever I choose." She then glared at the silver haired woman. "Also don't call my friend a lowly person. Even if it's you Grayfia, I won't forgive you."

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation." She scolded as she handed Rias her clothes.

Vince sighed as he grabbed the katana from his dresser. He then looked at the woman. "Why exactly are you here?"

"I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia and I am here to retrieve Ojou-sama." She said introducing herself.

_(Looks like I did the right choice. If I would have slept with Rias, things would have gotten ugly fast.)_ Vince thought with a frown, he then sighed but nodded. "Good to know. Anyway, I'm Vince Reinhart."

The maid nodded and said nothing else.

Rias finished putting on her clothes as she turned to Grayfia. "Grayfia let's go back to my room I will listen to what you say there. Is it okay if Akeno comes?"

"It's fine, a High-class devil must have their "Queen" by their side at all times." Grayfia replied with a nod.

"I'm sorry, Vince. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident." Rias apologized as she leaned towards Vince.

Vince immediately turned his head to the side, he ignored her hurt look and spoke. "You owe me an explanation Rias."

Rias sighed but nodded, "I understand, please forgive me for today."

Both Rias and Grayfia vanished from the room, via magic circle. Vince place his katana back on the dresser and took a deep breath. _(I am so pissed off right now.)_

**[Vince, don't let your anger get to you.]** Yume spoke in a worried tone.

"I won't, I'll try to get some sleep though." Vince said as he lied down on his futon and closed his eyes.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince walked towards the clubroom with a fierce glare as sparks of lightning were visible surged through his body. _( I could hardly sleep last night because of that damn stunt last night.)_

"I will not..."

Rias was interrupted as Vince punched through the door with his fists coated in lightning. The door was sent flying into a wall with a noticeable dent on it.

With the exception of Grayfia, everyone's eyes widened as Vince glared at a blonde young man with an arrogant look on his face. "Let go of Rias. I need to have a word with her. Now."

"Heh, that's quite the entrance, is he another of your peerage Rias?" The young man asked ignoring Vince.

"I'll give you one last chance. Let her go." Vince threatened as blue sparks dangerously circle his body.

"Rias you really need to teach this low-class devil some manne-" The young man was immediately interrupted as Vince quickly closed the distance between them and delivered a harsh spartan kick to his stomach, with his legs covered in lighting, sending him back straight into a desk.

"Asshole." Vince said as he scoffed.

Rias the rest of the club member's eyes widen as they saw Vince deliver the harsh kick to the young man's stomach.

Vince then turned to Rias with a fierce glare, making her slightly flinch. "I'm not going to forget what happened just like that. Like I said earlier, you owe me an explanation."

The rest of the club members just stood there as they saw Vince continued to glare fiercely at Rias with the occasional spark of electricity becoming visible.

"I-I never seen Vince-san so furious before." Asia said as she hid behind Issei.

"Ufufu, I think Buchou never expected Vince-kun to get this angry." Akeno said as she lightly laughed behind her hand.

"Vince-kun is really full of surprises." Kiba spoke with Koneko nodding in agreement.

"Vince really did a lot of damage." Issei said aloud as he looked at the damage done by him.

"What are you doing here?" Grayfia asked getting Vince's attention.

Vince immediately turned around and noticed Grayfia. "You're here too?"

"He is a member of the club Grayfia." Rias answered.

"Unless he is apart of your Peerage he shouldn't be here." Grayfia retorted as she narrowed her eyes at Vince.

"Did you forget that Rias dragged me into this? I'm just as entitled to know as everyone else." Vince retorted, much to everyone's surprise.

Grayfia stared at Vince as he rolled his eyes. _(Considering how things are turning out, I should cool it. I might miss something important.)_

Vince turned away from Grayfia and turned to the young man. "You're still conscious? I guess, you're slightly durable than I give you credit for."

The young man growled and took a step towards Vince as he rolled his eyes, but gather lightning in his hands. Rias immediately stood in between them. "Riser, that's enough. Vince stop channeling your lightning."

Riser scoffed and straightened his jacket. "Whatever, we have more pressing matters to attend to anyway, like our future engagement."

Vince snorted and stopped channeling lightning. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Riser glared at Vince to which he just ignored him, much to his ire.

Vince then tuned out most of the conversation as he leaned against the wall. _(I can see where this is going now. Rias wanted to sleep with me so she isn't engaged to Riser. Looks like I definetely did the right choice when I refused to sleep with her. The backlash of doing something like that would have been a huge mess. That still doesn't make it right though.)_

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." Rias stated.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's-" Riser said before he was interrupted.

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." Rias replied talking over him.

"...You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" Riser shouted as a bunch of flames erupted from his body.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants." Riser said as Rias started to release a huge amount of demonic energy along with killing intent.

Vince immediately turned to Riser. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Riser sneered at Vince, "I'll burn you first."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Vince clasped his hands together and spoke. "God bless you, Riser."

With the exception of Grayfia, everyone else in the room clutched their head in pain from the mention of God, as Vince continued to pray.

"Aaargh!" Riser clutched his head in pain. He glared at Vince and released more flames. "You little-"

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, Vince-san please calm down. If the three of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. I won't hold back." Grayfia said calmly.

Both Riser and Rias shared a look before they calmed down as Vince shrugged.

Riser shook his head, "...To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared... I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

Vince said nothing but continued to lean against the wall as he heard small tibits of the conversation. _(Huh, so things are going to be settled with a Rating Game. At least that system is good for something.) _He then inwardly sighed as he saw Riser's peerage appear from a magic circle. _(It's a full set and all of them are girls. That explains a bit.)_

"Bishoujo, fifthteen beautiful girls? Unbelievable! What a true man!" Issei exclaimed as burst into anime tears.

"O-Oi Rias, what's with that servant crying out loud while looking at me." Riser asked, slightly creeped out.

"He wants a harem like you." Vince spoke as he started reading a manga book.

"That's creepy." A girl with curly blonde hair commented.

"In a nutshell." Vince said surprising the girl as he heard her.

Riser chuckled and beckoned for a woman named Yubelluna, making the woman walk forward. Riser then drew her close and began kissing her sensually, with Rias glaring at him. Riser then turned to Vince and Issei, "You two lowly imps will never be able to do this."

Vince took turned a page from his manga and pointed his index finger at Riser. He casually fired a lightning shaped bullet at Riser, grazing his cheek as blood poured from the wound. "Careful there, I might not miss the next time you call me an imp."

Riser wound healed as Issei turned to Vince. "Is that all you're going to call him out for, Vince? I can tell this Yakitori bastard will keep flirting with other girls even after marrying our Buchou!"

"His lifestyle is none of my concern. If he wants to act like a gigolo even after the marriage takes place, then that's his problem not mine." Vince answered bluntly as he turned another page from his manga.

"Gigolo!? You...Don't know your place, servant?" Riser asked Vince, ignoring Issei's insult.

"Considering how you're acting, I think it's safe to say it's above yours." He replied casually as he placed his manga away, already finishing it.

Riser glared at Vince with hatred as he spoke. "Mira, do it. Show him some respect."

A blue haired girl with her hair arranged in four ponytails stepped forward. While holding a staff. "Yes, Riser-sama."

Issei quickly summoned his Boosted Gear and try to intercept Mira. She mearly moved the side and was about to swing her staff at him, but was stopped by Vince, who blocked it with the scabbard of his katana which was covered in a black strap.

Vince ducked, jumped and weaved his way through Mira's attacks. He palmed her chest as he discharged lightning from his hand, shocking her. Seeing her stunned Vince quickly went to the side and roundhouse kicked Mira in the back of the head, with enough force sending her into a wall. Much to the surprise of the other club members. "Too slow."

"The one who you just defeated is my "Pawn" Mira. She the weakest out of my servants." Riser said to him.

"Funny. You make it seem like I cared." He replied sarcastically.

"Your "Servant" is really rebellious Rias, if I were you I would fix that problem immediately." Riser responded.

"I'm not in her peerage." Vince answered with a small sigh.

"You... are not part of Rias' peerage?" Riser asked sounding surprised.

"No, either way I found out what I needed to know." Vince then walked out of the room and left.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Notes: I'm finally done writing this chapter. Quite a few things happened in this chapter, but just to make clear. This chapter is mainly for Vince to interact more with other people and to introduce the Riser arc. Now for the explanations.**

**The reason why Vince started attending club is because of his Sacred Gear spirit. She does have an influence on Vince especially since he's sixteen and she's always been helping him. But just to make some things clear, despite Vince acting a little more social he isn't going to change his personality or be a walking doormat. And yes Vince does like reading anime and manga, not as much as Rias does but still enough to be a fan. Also, Vince is still neutral in things releated to the Three Factions unless convinced otherwise. **

**I decided to do that timeskip because it would be easier to transition into the new arc and I wanted to include a summary of what Vince was doing through those two and a half weeks. Also, after a few considerations I've decided to let Vince's holy-sword have two abilities. The first is the obvious dragon slayer trait, the second is the ability to channel any type of lightning in the holy-sword. I wanted to make it more attuned with the storms, but then I remembered the Sacred Gear, Zenith Tempest and I didn't want to make copy the abilities.**

**As for the scene with Rias, instinctively Vince knew Rias was up to something, but couldn't hardly control himself since he has no experience with that type of situation and he's still a hormonal teenager.**

**The scene with Riser, well at first Vince was furious because he couldn't sleep much because of the other night and he wanted answers. He eventually cooled off a little after seeing how he might miss an important piece of information. And as for the praying, Vince was basically playing it safe, when keeping most of his abilities secret. Besides, he knows that praying will be more effective than his other abilities, despite it hurting the Rias and the others.**

**And finally as for why Vince used his lightning Mira instead of praying, it was because Issei tried to intercept and almost got hurt. It was basically to effectively take out Mira while making sure no one got hurt. As for Vince shooting Riser with a lightning bullet, he just lost his temper a little bit when he was called an imp.**

**That's all I have to say for the explanations. Now I would like to ask everyone question, would you like for Vince to join Rias and her peerage with the ten day training period? In the original Vince wanted to avoid because he didn't want any part of it. But in this one, Vince has nothing to really lose and he will get stronger as a result from the training. Plus he's in her peerage and can't fight in the Rating Game. Though, if he goes he's not going to follow Rias' training regiment, since he's not obligated to. If Vince does get to go, the chapter will be mainly revolved around Vince's training and his interactions with Rias' peerage, mainly because I want to focus more on the interactions and training.**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say, let me know what you think about the chapter and take care.**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Authors Note: Hey I'm back with another chapter. I'm glad to see everyone liked the last chapter a lot. Anyway, since most people agreed, you'll see in this chapter Vince going with Rias and her peerage in the training trip. Now for the explanations.**

**Greyman19: I think so to.**

**EternityDragon2610: Yeah, pretty much. Vince is a bit limited in his holy side. Anyway, Vince will be training with each member respectively, while improving his own skills in the process. **

**enigma95: Yes I do. Anyway, just to clear things up. Angel/Devil is the sacred gear Yume is in. Which lets him turn into an angel or a devil at will.**

**KH-Hardcrefan4483: To be honest, I wasn't think of Cloud's Fusion sword in KH2 when I was decribing it. It was a little hard to describe it specifically, but the katana strap is a long strap to cover the katana completely. As for the personality, I do want Vince to go through some character development so he isn't always like that.**

**killerbeats359: Heh, pretty much.**

**Sennybee98: Yes it does matter. Vince can train all he wants in his mind, but that won't help him physically and Rias has a place to actually train. He can't turn into an angel or use his holy-sword just like that, because it would cause a huge mess with the Devils.**

**Durandel: I haven't decided yet, I'm still thinking over what other women I can put in Vince's harem. **

**Blazedragon94: Probably. It all depends on how everything plays out.**

**Ryuuto Raizel: Heh, good to know.**

**Rosenfall: I suppose, it does sound like it could get funny if something like that happens.**

**Guest: Maybe, but Vince didn't want the sword to be stolen.**

**That's all for the reviews, it was pretty fun reading the feedback. Either way, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other references or elements I may put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince sat down on a chair inside his home as he reviewed the events on what just happened. He then frowned as he was deep in thought.

**'Knock, Knock!'**

**[Vince, someone is knocking on the door.]** Yume called out.

For a minutes Vince didn't respond and just seemingly ignored everything.

**[Vince!]**

Vince was then brought out of his thoughts as he looked at Yume. "What is it, Yume?"

**'Knock, Knock!'**

"Oh."

**[You should answer that Vince.]** She said.

"I suppose." Vince got up from his chair and opened the door. To his slight surprise Rias was standing their with slightly worried look on her face. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"I'm here to apologize for what I've nearly done. I couldn't think straight at the time and I wanted to get out of that engagement." Rias answered sadly.

"I see why you did it, having met him. I don't think it was a nice thing to do, but I can see from your point of view why you would." He replied in a slightly irritated tone.

"I'm sorry Vince."

Seeing the sincerity in her eyes Vince hesitantly nodded. "I'll overlook this as long as you don't drag me into a situation like that."

"Thank you, Vince." Rias spoke with a smile.

Vince rolled his eyes, "By the way, there was a flaw in your earlier plan."

"What do you mean?" She asked, sounding confused.

"Judging by how Riser acts, do you really think he would have cut of the engagement if you lost your virginity?" Vince sighed and continued after seeing her questioning look. "Judging by his personality, he probably would have wanted to be with you more. After all, he wouldn't have to go through the inconveniences of waiting when a woman losses her virginity."

Rias blinked twice before she nearly facepalmed. "Geez, when you explain it like that, it sounds like it would only benefit Riser."

Vince smirked as he saw the look of realization on her face. "Yeah, so you're plan sucked from the very beginning Rias."

"You don't have to rub it in Vince." She said glaring at him.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about? I get the feeling that this conversation isn't far from over." He stated with a small frown.

Rias nodded as she began to explain what happened after he left. "...So I would like to ask you to help train my peerage for that week."

"I see. So your rating match is in a week and you want me to help you train your peerage, in a lodging your family owns." Vince stated, assessing the situation.

"Yes, but I wouldn't ask of this for free and you're welcome to use the cottage as to train yourself as well." Rias replied.

Vince closed his eyes, deep in thought. _(Hmm... Well, in doing that I would get some payment from Rias and I get to train physically. But I can't use anything holy related. I don't want to accidently hurt them before their match. But I could also use that week to look for my friends or go to Kyoto, unless...)_

"I'll help you on the condition that you won't interrupt or undermine my training methods. In exchange for doing this I want you to track down my friends." He said opening his eyes.

"I see. Well, that's fair enough. Who are your friends?" Rias asked curiously.

"I'm looking for either one of these two. It doesn't matter who I find first though. Their names are Kasumi and Hayate the same ones that have entered the Dead or Alive tournaments in the past." Vince explained to her.

Rias' eyes widened, "You know Kasumi and Hayate!? But how?"

"We... have a history together. I want to see them since I haven't a while." He then looked at Rias. "Can you do it?"

"Yes, it'll take some time though. Finding two ninjas isn't exactly easy." She replied with a nod.

"Good. So when will you start training?" He asked curiously.

"Tommorow in the morning. Meet us at the clubroom." Rias answered seriously.

"Fine, I'll see you tommorow. Later." Vince said to her.

"You two, goodbye Vince." Rias then turned around and left, causing Vince to close the door.

He sighed and lied down on his futon. "Well, at least I got some progress done, right Yume?"

**[Yes, I believe with this, things will go much more smoothly for us.]** Yume stated with a smile.

"I hope so." Vince said as he closed his eyes.

**(Next Day)**

Issei gasped for air as he slowly walked up the hill while carrying bags that looked to be at least twice his weight. "...Hee-hee."

Vince rolled his eyes as he casually walked up the hill with the other club members, wearing a sleeveless black shirt, with a pair of long black cargo pants that has a red lining that went around the waist of his pants, while carrying a small backpack with his katana inside of the backpack. _(This guy is really underdeveloped in the muscle area.)_

He then noticed Akeno looking at him. "Is there a problem Akeno?"

Akeno smiled as she looked at Vince. "I didn't know you were muscular, Vince-kun."

Vince blinked in confusion until he realized that he is wearing a sleeveless shirt. "Oh, what about it?"

"Ufufu, nothing." Akeno spoke as she walked ahead of him.

"Whatever."

Asia looked at Issei worriedly then spoke. "...I will help as well."

"It's okay, since Issei won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much." Rias replied with a smile.

Kiba walked past Issei with a smile while carrying a enormous luggage on his back. "...See you later."

Vince noticed Issei falling back and sighed. He stopped walked back to Issei and whispered. "Hey Issei."

"...What?"

"You have a very little stamina, how are you going to please a harem If you can't even lift that up?" Vince asked, provoking him.

Issei stopped dead in his tracks until he came into a realization. He then started running past Vince as fast as he could. "Uoryaaaaa!"

Vince smirked a little as he saw Issei run up a hill. "Sucker."

**[That was a little mean Vince.]** Yume said as she held back from laughing.

"It had to be said." He replied nonchantly.

"What did you say to Issei to make him run that fast?" Rias asked as she walked towards him.

"That he won't be able to please a harem, with the little stamina he has." Vince answered without skipping a beat.

Rias shook her head in disbelief, but smiled. "I had a feeling you would say something like that."

Vince took out a book and started reading as he walked. "I suppose."

She looked noticed read the book that looked like a manga and look behind him to see. "What manga are you reading?"

"It's not a manga Rias, it's a visual novel. The main herione looks like you." Vince replied, causing Rias to lightly blush. He then put his book away and lightly smirked at her. "But I have to say if I compared you to her, you still have a ways to go."

"What's that supposed to mean Vince?" She asked as her eyes narrowed.

Vince said nothing but bonked Rias on her head with the book he was reading. "You're a little slow on the uptake so have fun figuring that out." He then quickly ran ahead.

"Vince, get back here!" Rias shouted as she chased after Vince.

**[Why did you do that Vince?]** Yume asked sighing.

"To mess with her." He said with a small smirk.

Vince chuckled as he finished running up the mountain with Rias quickly behind him, she then tackled him into the ground. "I got you!"

Vince then noticed Rias was straddling him and smirked. "You know, if you wanted to be on top, you could have just asked Rias. Even though I prefer the top more."

Rias blinked twice before she looked down and noticed she is straddling him. She quickly got up from him with a small blush on your face. "You jerk."

"Ara ara, are you two getting comfortable together?" Akeno asked as she appeared next to them.

"Akeno!"

"That depends on your definition of comfortable." Vince replied as he got up from the ground. He then walked into the mansion nonchantly, as if nothing ever happened.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince leaned against the wall as he and Issei saw the girls go change in one room and Kiba going into another room. He turned to the two and smiled. "Don't peek you two."

"I will seriously punch you, bastard!" Issei shouted as he tried to shake his fist but couldn't.

Vince however extended his hand and pointed it at Kiba. "Think fast Kiba."

A bolt of blue lightning came out of Vince's hand and came straight at Kiba forcing him to quickly duck, narrowly avoiding the bolt of lighting and enter in the room with the door locked.

"Wasn't that a bit extreme?" Issei asked curiously.

"Kiba's a "Knight" if he can't dodge it, well Rias is screwed. Literally, after the ceremony." He stated with a shrug.

"Don't make twisted jokes about Buchou, like that!" Issei shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." He said waving his hand.

"Hey Vince, why are you here? You're not in Buchou's peerage." Issei said to him.

"Did you even hear what Rias said when we were at the clubroom?" He asked deadpanning.

"No, I was still sleepy." Issei admitted with a sheepish laugh.

"Rias asked me to help her train, her peerage. In exhange, I get to train here on my own leisure and she'll help me with something." Vince stated with a shrug.

"With what?"

Before Vince could answer Kiba and the other girls came out all dressed in their school jerserys. _(Talk about good timing. I didn't want to answer that question and I was getting tired of waiting.)_

Rias noticed the damage from the bolt of lightning and turned to Vince. "What happened?"

"I nearly zapped Kiba with lightning." He answered casually.

"That was a close call." Kiba stated with a sigh.

"So Rias, how exactly do you want to start on the training." Vince asked trying to skip the topic.

Rias shook her head at him trying to skip to conversation, but nodded. "Yuuto will be helping with Issei wield a sword and Asia will have Akeno help her with magic. After a few hours we will switch."

"Fine. Koneko, do you want to spar with me?" He asked looking at her.

"...You'll be hurt." Koneko spoke.

Vince took out his gray cellphone and pressed the button on it, causing his eyes to turn red and his pupils to turn into slits, signifying him turning into a devil. "There, my body is more durable. Is that good enough?"

Koneko nodded and walked outside with Vince.

**(With Koneko)**

Koneko threw a punch at Vince to which he ducked and followed up with a kick to the stomach. Koneko easily took the attack grabbed his leg to which he responded by punching her face. She grabbed his other arm and punched his chest, only for Vince to quickly spin his body, narrowly avoiding the punch. He then used his free leg and sweeped kick Koneko, forcing her to let go and jump over the kick. Vince spun his body again and landed with his hands and legs slightly extended from the ground.

"...Not bad." Koneko said sounding slightly impressed.

"Likewise." Vince quickly got up and started running circles around Koneko trying to confuse her.

Vince then turned and aimed a punch at her ribcage. Koneko easily took the hit and countered with a kick to the face, to which Vince narrowly avoided by quickly moving his head out of the way. He then jumped back and looked at Koneko.

"I don't have much to say, you already know what is your weakness. You're good, but you can improve your skills more." Vince stated seriously.

"..."

"Since we're short on time the only thing I can do in this case is spar with you, so can further refine your skills." He answered.

Koneko said nothing but nodded, taking everything what he said into account.

"The problem I see is that you're too slow. But that's understandable since you're a "Rook" .But your fighting style of helps accomidate you since you're mostly trying to grapple and throw your opponents." Vince analyzed.

Koneko then pointed her fist at Vince. " ...Vince-sempai, we'll have another round. Don't hold back."

"You sure?"

Koneko nodded and threw a punch at him, to which he evaded.

Vince shook his head and coated his hands in water. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

**(With Kiba)**

Vince sighed, with his eyes no longer being red due to him timing out of his devil form. _(I hardly got a break before swapping to Kiba.)_

"Yeah, but Vince-kun do you know how to use a sword?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I know a thing or two." He answered cryptically.

"I see." Kiba said frowning a little.

_(It's a good thing Hayate taught me how to hold a sword properly. I don't have style but that doesn't matter.)_ Vince thought as he picked up a boken.

"Are you ready Vince-kun?" Kiba asked him.

"Yeah."

Kiba disappeared from Vince's sights and swung his boken at him. Vince quickly responded by blocking the swing with his own boken and quickly countered with a horizontal slash, to which Kiba responded by blocking it with his own boken. The two clashed their bokens against each other, until the two decided to jump back.

"You have good reflexes Vince-kun." Kiba said with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself." Vince immediately charged at Kiba and thrusted his boken at him. Kiba responded by evading the thrusts as Vince repeatedly kept thrusting his boken. He then followed up with an uppercut slash to which Kiba blocked with his boken.

He then jumped back as he noticed Kiba was about swing his boken at his head. Vince breathed slightly heavily as he frowned. Vince coated his boken in water and quickly charged at Kiba.

Seeing what Vince is doing, Kiba channeled demonic energy into his boken and charged at him. The two bokens made a loud snapping noise at impact. To Vince's surprise both of the boken broke in half.

"Hahaha, I guess it's a tie then Vince-kun." Kiba admitted with a smile.

"I guess so." Vince sat down on the floor with his breathing slightly ragged.

Kiba then tossed a bottle of water at Vince to which he caught. "Are you okay?"

Vince opened the bottle of water and took a sip. "Yeah, I just need a little break. I didn't take one after sparring with Koneko."

Kiba winced a little, "No wonder you're tired."

Vince took a gulp of water then closed the bottle. "Moving on, from what I can see. You're pretty skilled Kiba. Aside from the regular weakness of a "Knight" the only problem I see is that your attacks lack power."

"I see. I can also tell that when I fought you Vince-kun, you hardly have a style and you seem to have little experience in fighting with a sword, but you can properly hold a sword and your reflexes are really good." Kiba informed him.

Vince nodded as he twirled the water bottle in his hand. "I know. Either way, considering that we're on limited time, the best thing to do is just to keep practicing and build up more experience."

"I agree and now that I know that I need to work more on my attack power, I can improve on it." Kiba admitted with a nod.

"Pretty much." Vince picked up two bokens and tossed one at Kiba to which he catched. "You ready for round two, Kiba?"

**(Thrity minutes later, with Akeno)**

Vince sweatdropped as he looked at Akeno smiling sadistically at him in her jersey. "...What's with you?"

"Fufufu, I couldn't wait to spar with you Vince-kun." Akeno giggled with one her hands covering her mouth.

_(Ugh, does this have to do with me using lightning?)_ He thought as he took out his cellphone and pressed a button, as his eyes turned red and his pupils turned into slits, signifying his transformation into a devil.

"Let's begin Vince-kun." Akeno smiled and shot out lightning from her hands.

Vince reacted by ducking and evading most of Akeno's lightning strikes. He noticed a lightning bolt headed towards him and created a shield made out of lightning to block the attack.

"Come on, Vince-kun! I'm not gonna stop until you call me Akeno-sama!" Akeno said with a sadistic smile as she shot out more lightning bolts at Vince.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Vince extended his hand and shot out a stream of black lightning to counter the lightning bolts. He then quickly shot out a large black lightning bolt at Akeno to which she evaded, but gave enough time for Vince to hide behind a tree.

_(I wonder if this has to do with the times I pissed off Akeno.)_ Vince wondered as he looked from the tree.

Akeno smiled as she looked around. "Vince-kun, where are you? If you show up, I'll let you play as "Master" next!"

_(Is she talking about fighting or sex?)_ He thought shaking his head.

Akeno destroyed a tree with lightning and smiled when she found Vince. "Ufufu, so this is where you were hiding Vince-kun."

Vince's eye twitched as he quickly tossed a black lightning shaped grenade at Akeno. The grenade stuck to Akeno's stomach, surprising her. Vince quickly ran out of the way as the grenade released a large electrical explosion.

**'BOOM!'**

"Ara ara, that wasn't very nice Vince-kun. I'll have to punish you." Akeno said as she came out of the explosion with most of her jersey destroyed, showing her lacy black bra and panties.

Vince rolled his eyes, but slightly smirked. "Then try it, if you can Akeno."

Akeno sadistic smile widen as her hands crackled with yellow lightning. "I will, Vince-kun."

Just like Akeno, Vince's hands also crackled with lightning, only that it was black. "Then let's see you try!"

The two relased their respective attacks at each other. The two attacks collided with each other and caused a large explosion.

**'BOOM!'**

Vince came out of the smoke coughing as he shook his head. His clothes were tattered as a small amount of smoke came out of him. _(I'm not trying that again unless I'm at a safer distance.)_

Akeno came out of the smoke coughing lightly as her bra and panties were destroyed, revealing her body. "Ufufu, that was very powerful Vince-kun."

Vince pinched the bridge of nose as a small amount of blood came from his nose as he blushed a little. "Akeno, you're naked."

"Ara, you're cute when your flustered." Akeno spoke giggling.

"Shut up." Vince took of his shirt and covered Akeno with it. "It's a little torn from that blast, but it should cover you up a bit."

Akeno lightly blushed but smiled. "Thank you Vince-kun."

"Yeah, after we finish changing let's come back here again. Either way, you're strong but you can do so much more with your lightning Akeno." Vince stated as he created a black lightning shaped katana. He walked towards a tree that he noticed that was unaffected by the explosion and slashed it in half with his katana before it disappeared.

"You seem very versatile with your lightning Vince-kun. When did you activate your Sacred Gear?" Akeno asked with a smile.

Vince just walked away, "Just be sure to come back here after you changed. After which, I'll teach you on the versatlity of lightning."

Akeno frowned at the way Vince dismissed her question, but walked away.

**(With Issei)**

Vince folded his arms as he looked at Issei who was lied down on the ground completely exhausted. "Rias didn't hold back on her training methods, did she?"

"No. Is this going to be the same for the next nine days?" Issei asked exhausted.

"Yes, your body needs to get used to taking Ddraig's power, it would be dangerous if your body didn't get stronger." Seeing Issei's confused look, Vince sighed but continued. "Think of it like this, what would happen if you put too much air in a balloon?"

"It would pop." Issei said simply.

"Yeah, but the point is it wouldn't be able to take anymore. The same thing applies to you and your Boosted Gear. If there's too much your body won't be able to take it and it's not going to be pretty." Vince explained, causing Issei to pale.

"Either way, I'm not going to train you physically." Vince said to him.

"You're not, why?" Issei asked confused.

"You already are being trained physically to the limit, if I train you physically then your body won't be able to handle it and your body will probably break down from the stress." Vince explained.

Issei nodded but then looked confused. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to help you learn how to control your Sacred Gear. You can have all of the power in the world, but it won't mean anything if you can't control it." Vince answered seriously. "Now I want you to summon your Boosted Gear Issei."

"Alright, let's go Boosted Gear!" Issei called out, summoning his boosted gear.

**(With Asia)**

"Ano, Vince-san what are we going to do?" Asia wondered nervously.

"Before I answer that, I want to ask. Do you think you want to fight, or heal?" Vince asked looking at her.

"I-I want to heal." Asia answered, slightly surprised at the question.

_(If I recall correctly, Asia is like me. She unlocked her Sacred Gear at a young age.)_ Vince thought before he shook his head. "You already have a good understanding on Twilight Healing, right?"

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" She asked slightly confused.

"I just wanted to make sure." Vince folded his arms. "I'll be doing the same thing I did to Issei a while ago."

"What are you going to do?" Asia asked curiously.

"I'll be training you on how to better control your Sacred Gear. It's obvious that you don't want to fight but it would help in the long run for you to better control it. I don't know much about the workings of Devil magic, so I'll let Akeno take care of that." He explained.

"Okay Vince-san. Thank you for, taking the time for teaching me." Asia said with a smile.

"Your welcome."

**(With Rias)**

"Why are we here Vince?" Rias asked curiously.

"I'm also training you Rias. You do want to beat Riser, right?" Vince asked goading her.

"Yes, I do." Rias then crossed her arms causing her bust to rise, which didn't go unoticed by him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fire off your Power of Destruction, at that tree." He said pointing towards that tree.

Rias raised an eyebrow at the request, but nodded and fired a sphere, using the Power of Destruction.

The sphere completely destroyed the tree leaving no trace, but Vince frowned. "I see, this might be a problem."

"What's the problem, Vince?" Rias asked slightly worried.

"Your control is horrible Rias. You put way too much energy into that attack, if you were fighting, all they would have to do is dodge and wait until you get tired." Vince informed her.

Rias frowned at the assessment. "Then what would you suggest?"

"You need to learn how to effectively control the amount of power you put. Just like Issei, you need to learn how to control." Vince stated.

She shook her head in disbelief, but nodded. "Okay, so how would you have me learn how to control the output of my Power of Destruction?"

"Meditate." He said simply.

"Meditate!?" Rias exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, now sit down and close your eyes. Or you could always give up now and marry Riser." Vince answered, purposely pushing her buttons.

"I won't give up." Rias said as she sat down.

Vince shook his head and went to Rias. "Your doing it wrong Rias, your body is too tense here..." He grabbed Rias by the shoulders and gently pushed her shoulders down. Vince then gently grabbed Rias' legs and crossed them together.

Rias lightly blushed at the way he touched her, but closed her eyes. "Thank you, Vince."

"Now then, I want you clear your mind and focus solely on gathering the Power of Destruction, instead of firing it, just focus on controlling it." Vince answered.

Rias nodded as a crimson aura enveloped her body.

**(Alone)**

Vince stood in the middle of the river as he raised his hands up in the air. The water around the river swirled around his body as his eyes were closed. _(I have nine days, what can I train on in those nine days by myself? My skills are already getting refined because I'm sparing and mediating with the others.)_

He stood still for a moment, until he opened his eyes and the water splashed into the river. _(I think for now I'll create a katana made out of my lightning during these nine days. It'll be shaped like the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, kind of like a practice blade.)_

Vince walked out of the river and looked at a giant boulder in front of him. He created a lightning shaped katana and swiftly sliced through the boulder. The boulder broke off into two pieces, without looking he held his lightning katana in a reverse grip and shot out a ball of lightning from the katana at the boulder, further destroying it.

The lightning katana disappeared as Vince exhaled deeply. _(...I got it, I'll train on making a technique I always wanted to do.)_

_(I better get some fish for dinner.) _Vince walked back to the river and placed his hands on the river. He channeled lightning into the river as a large current of electricity completely enveloped the river, a few moments later multiple fish rose from the river with smoke coming out of the fish. "Jackpot."

Unbeknownst to him, Rias and Akeno were watching Vince training, completely surprised at his control over water and lightning.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Everyone sat down on table eating with both Issei and Vince eating at fast pace. Vince quickly took a piece of boar meat and wolfed it down, along with a ball of rice and a large fish that he got from hunting.

**[Vince, Issei-san please don't eat so fast.]** Yume called out worriedly.

Issei then started choking as he quickly took a large cup of water and quickly drank it down. "Phew... That was close."

Vince on the other hand created a ball of water and shoved it down his throat as he swallowed the food. "Don't worry about it Yume."

"Yume does have a point, you two shouldn't have eaten so fast." Rias chided.

"Sorry Buchou." Issei said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm not sorry Rias." Vince answered bluntly.

Rias shook her head disbelief at Vince's bluntness but nodded, knowing that he is mostly a blunt person.

Vince finished eating his plate and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the food, Akeno."

"Your welcome Vince-kun. Would you like seconds?" She asked curiously.

"No I'm full. Anyway, thanks for the meal." Vince said as he got up and put away his plates.

"Ufufu, you really do eat a lot Vince-kun." Akeno spoke with a smile.

"Well, you are a really good cook Akeno." He replied with a shrug.

The rest of the conversation then went into Issei asking about the strategy about running away. Vince for the most part tuned out most the conversation, after finding it not really interesting.

"Let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful." Rias said.

"I'm not going to peek, Issei-kun." Kiba said with a smile.

Vince said nothing but brought out his book and started reading. _(I wonder, what type of technique should I try to do...)_

"Idiot! D-Don't blurt it out!" Issei shouted at him.

"Oh, Issei. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?" Rias asked causing everyone to look at him.

Vince held back the urge to chuckle at the awkward atmosphere that surrounded Issei.

"Vince, do you want to take a bath with us? Issei you could also take a bath with Asia." Rias asked causing Asia to turn bright red.

"Eeeeh!?" Issei shouted in shock.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Vince asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course. How about you, Akeno?" She asked her.

"I don't mind if it's Vince-kun. Ufufu. I saw Vince-kun's back earlier, it's very board, I might want to wash it." Akeno replied with a smile.

Vince snorted and continued to read his manga, _(She never stops her teasing.)_

"Lastly Koneko? How about it, would you prefer to bathe with Vince or Issei?" Rias asked her.

"...Neither."

"The sentiment is the same midget." Vince replied casually, causing Koneko to glare at him.

"Then, it's a no. Too bad, Issei. Vince, would you like to bathe with only me and Akeno?" Rias asked with a slightly provocative expression.

"No." He replied with a deadpan expression.

"What!? How can you deny taking a bath with Buchou and Akeno-san!?" Issei shouted looking at Vince like he was crazy.

"It's because I know they're trying to tease me." He said simply, unaffected by his shouting.

"Oh? And if we weren't teasing you, would you bathe with us?" Rias asked with a amused smile.

Vince however took out his manga and started reading. "I'll leave the answer to your imaginations."

**(Ten minutes later: Baths)**

Vince walked into the bath with a towel around his waist as he saw Issei trying to peak on the other side with Kiba shaking his head. "Is he trying to take a peek?"

"Yes."

"Shut it you two!" Issei whispered harshly before went back into peeking.

"If you want to look that bad, why not just go the other way around and hide from there?" Vince asked folding his arms.

"You shouldn't encourage such behavior, Vince-kun." Kiba reprimanded.

Vince casually waved off Kiba and started to walk until Issei grabbed Vince's arm with a strong grip. "What?"

"No way am I going down on my own. This was your idea, Vince. You're coming too." Issei said firmly.

"Let go of me." Vince said as he got his arm out of Issei's grip. "Anyway, we shouldn't go now. It'll be too obvious, just strike up a conversation then we go, it'll be a good distraction."

Kiba just shook his head, "How do you know this Vince-kun?"

"Not telling."

"So Vince, what type of girls do you like?" Issei asked, loud enough for the other side to hear.

Vince glared at Issei then whispered. "Out of all the questions, why the hell would you ask that!?"

"It'll grab Buchou and Akeno-san's attention and I'm curious." Issei admitted while whispering.

Vince's eye twitched but sighed, slightly surprised at Issei's insight. "I like older women."

"Really? But wait, doesn't that mean you're younger than Buchou and Akeno-san?" Issei asked, loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes, and that's all I'll say. Later." Vince then gestured for Issei and Kiba to follow him with the latter shaking his head in disbelief.

After the three guys sneaked towards the girl's side. Issei grinned as he looked through the girl's side from a small peephole Vince made by lightly puncturing a small hole in the wall."Wow! This is awesome!"

"I'll say, Akeno is defintely the biggest, while Rias has a nice volume." Vince added casually, causing Kiba to facepalm.

"Why are you helping him?" Kiba asked.

"You'll see in a moment, Kiba. Just get ready to follow my lead." Vince replied with a small smirk.

"I know right? Ahh...Asia-chan's breasts suits her angelic personality." Issei said with a sigh.

Vince sweatdropped at Issei's exaggerated description but nodded. He then looked closely and pinched the bridge of his nose as he saw Akeno and Rias' body more upclosely.

Vince then shook his head. _(I know Yasaka is bigger than Akeno, but I wonder if Kasumi got any bigger.)_ His eyes then widened when he noticed Rias turn around.

_(Well shit. I don't want to get caught and I want payback for Issei making me admit that...) _Vince kicked Issei's back into the wall loud enough to hear a noise. He quickly went to Kiba and whispered, "We have to go now."

Kiba nodded and disappeared, via his "Knight" speed, while Vince quickly caught up Kiba's speed after coating his legs with lightning.

"Owww..." Issei said as he rubbed his back.

"Issei, if we said you can't peep. You can't peep." Rias stated firmly as she and the other girls appeared behind him, much to his shock.

"W-Wait! This wasn't my idea! This was Vince's idea and Kiba joined-" Issei then turned around to see both Vince and Kiba gone.

Koneko glared angirly at Issei as she cracked her knuckles.

**(With Vince and Kiba)**

Vince sighed in relief as he and Kiba were near the boy's room. "That was close."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning Vince-kun." Kiba said also breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm surprised you actually joined." Vince admitted, slightly surprised.

"It was to keep you and Issei-kun out of trouble, but you kicked him into the wall." Kiba replied with a sigh.

"Think of it as endurance training. Besides, it was payback for him making me admit what type of girls I like." He answered with a shrug.

"But you were the one who gave Issei-kun advice." Kiba retorted.

"It was either that or hear him complain for the rest of the bath." Vince replied with a deadpan expression.

"Aaaaaah! Someone saaave meee!" Issei shouted as he was beaten badly by the girls.

_(Music to my ears.)_ Vince thought as he walked into his room with a smirk.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince lied down on his bed and closed his eyes, _(I have to admit, today was pretty good. I was able to refine my skills and get a good idea on what I can do on my spare time.)_

**(Dream)**

"Vince, come over here. You need to see this." Elena said as she dragged a thirteen year old Vince.

"What is it mom?" He asked with an annoyed expression.

"Just look at the T.V." She replied moving his head towards the tv.

Vince's eyes widened when he saw Kasumi on T.V. fighting. "Kasumi, what the hell?!"

Elena sighed and bonked him on the head. "Watch your language Vince, you're only thirteen years old. And to answer your question, this is the Dead or Alive tournament."

"Dead or Alive?"

"Yes, it's the first fighting tournament made and sponsored by a big company called DOATEC." Elena explained.

Vince nodded and went back to looking at the T.V. watching Kasumi fight with a small blush on his face. _(Kasumi really looks good.)_

Elena noticed the small blush and smirked. "I guess this means that in a few years Kasumi might be my daughter-in-law."

"Shut up!" Vince shouted with a more noticeable blush on his face. _(I have a bad feeling. Be careful Kasumi.)_

**(Dream End: Next day)**

Vince woke up from his bed breathing heavily. _(Another dream. Why am I remembering this stuff now?)_

**[Vince, is everything okay?]** Yume asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay Yume." He said shaking his head.

**[Do you want to talk about it?] **She asked him.

"I'm just remembering a few things." Vince stated as he got up from his bed.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Note: I'll be honest, I had to redo the chapter a few times before I got think it was good. But as you can see Vince decided to help train Rias and his peerage. Now for the explanations.**

**Vince decided to help train Rias and her peerage because it would also benefit him more if he did. With him being able to train himself after training the others at his own leisure and getting information about his friends, it would have been dumb not to accept.**

**While Vince is trying his best to train them, do note that this is his first time training someone. So he is bound to make a few mistakes here and there. He isn't perfect after all. **

**This whole chapter was about Vince along with the other members, interacting more while training with each other. I wanted to focus more on the interactions and get them to know each other a little bit more.**

**Vince may have seem a bit OOC, but it is a part of his personality. When he's not being serious, he does like to tease a little bit, while being blunt and sarcastic from time to time. Also, for those of you who might be interested the visual novel herione that Vince is saying that looks like Rias is the main protagonist from a visual novel called Mahou Tsukai no Yoru. I'm not spoiling it but after a certain event they look really similar. It's nothing important but I just wanted to point it out for just for fun.**

**I didn't want to be lazy so I decided to had a few small sparing scenes between Kiba, Koneko and Akeno. Along with what Vince wanted to train the other club members in. Like I explained earlier, Vince isn't perfect but from his perspective training in control and improving the skills you already know are good. I also purposely left out how the fights went between Kiba, Koneko and Akeno. I'll leave it to the readers to decide who won the sparring matches.**

**Just one thing I want to point out, the lightning shaped katana Vince made when he was training is only shaped like the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. It's an alternate way for him to practice on a katana without revealing the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi.**

**Also I know that I stated that Issei's perverted would be toned down a little bit. But I just couldn't resist writing a peeking scene. Besides, it would be a bit OOC for him to stop acting completely perverted, just like that. As for why I decided to let Vince help and join in, it was just to make it a little more light hearted and fun. Plus Vince is a healthy teenager, I shouldn't have to explain anymore than that.**

**As for the dread, I added it to show that Vince has seen Kasumi in a Dead or Alive tournament. He hasn't talked or seen her in person, but he did see her on T.V.**

**And finally I just want to say this before anybody asks, the next chapter is going to continue with the training trip, but next chapter will also include the Rating Game. The reason for this is because I didn't want to the chapter to drag on any longer.**

**That's all for the explanations, let me know what you think about the chapter and take care. Later.**


	10. Chapter IX

**Authors Note: It's good to see that everyone liked the chapter. Moving on, I'm back with an another chapter and now for the reviews.**

**enigma95: Well she only has a slightly bigger bust, it's not really that noticeable though and good to know that the fight scenes were good.**

**EternityDragon2610: Yeah, as for scenes like that I may have an idea or two...**

**Ryuuto Raizel: Thanks.**

**Durandel: Good to know.**

**That's all for the reviews, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other references or elements I may put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince walked out of the room with a yawn. He then noticed Kiba and Issei walking out of a room together. "Mornin'..."

"Good morning Vince-kun." Kiba greeted.

Issei just glared at Vince as he remembered what happened last night. "Yeah, morning."

Vince shurgged not really caring and just continued to walk. _(I'm glad I have my own seperate room.)_

"Vince-kun, are we going to train today?" Kiba asked calling out before he left.

He then turned around and looked at Kiba. "Yeah, same thing like before. We'll be doing that later in the day though. The same thing applies to you Issei."

"Why?" Issei asked now curious.

"I have my own training to do. If you see Rias tell her I'll be training in the mountain." Vince stated as he walked away.

As Vince was walking to the main hall Yume spoke up. **[Vince, what about breakfest? You can't skip a meal, you know.]**

"I'll hunt for some fish in the river if I get hungry. Either that or I'll hunt a bear." He replied with a shrug.

Yume sweatdropped, **[Why do you want to hunt a bear?]**

"To mess up with the animal food chain, you don't see a human eating a bear often." Vince answered casually, causing Yume's sweatdrop to increase.

**[You shouldn't mess with the food chain like that Vince.] **She chided.

"Yume-san is right Vince-kun." A voice called out from behind him.

"Morning Akeno." Vince didn't bother turning around as he leaned against the wall.

"Are you going to eat breakfest Vince-kun?" Akeno asked curiously.

"No. I have to train."

"But you should eat some breakfest Vince-kun, it isn't healthly to skip a meal." Akeno chided.

"I agree with Akeno, you should at least eat breakfest with us Vince." Rias called out, as she walked into the main hall with Koneko and Asia following.

"I'll eat something don't worry about it." Vince walked into the kitchen and took out a cup of instant ramen from his pocket.

**[That's not considered breakfest Vince.]** Yume said with a frown.

"Really ramen at this time Vince?" Rias asked with a deadpan expression.

Vince shrugged and was about to pour water on it, before it was completely destroyed by a small sphere. He turned around to see Rias' finger pointed at where the cup of ramen used to be. "What the hell, Rias?!"

"Even if you're training us Vince, I won't allow to eat something so unhealthly in the morning." Rias replied with a frown.

**[Thank you Rias.]** Yume chirped with a smile.

Vince facepalmed as Rias nodded, he then shook his head with a sigh. "Well, it looks like your control is a little better Rias."

"Thank you Vince."

"But your control is still piss poor and you still have a ways to go." Vince said, causing Rias to glare at him.

"Ufufu, shall I prepare breakfest Buchou?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Yes, Akeno." Rias then grabbed Vince's arm and started dragging him. "You're going to have breakfest with us Vince."

"Troublesome red-head." Vince grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that Vince." Rias said with an annoyed expression.

"Wasn't keeping that a secret." He replied causing Rias to again glare at him.

Vince ignored Rias' glare and started reading his book again, much to her ire. _(I rather not go into a fight this early in the morning and I'd rather ignore her.)_

"Ufufu, they're like a married old couple." Akeno said giggling as she covered her mouth with her hand.

After Rias finished dragging Vince into the table, everyone else walked in the table and sat down. A few minutes later Akeno came in with breakfest. Which Vince quickly wolfed down, much to Yume's ire. He then put got up from the table and put his plate away.

"I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Rias asked.

"I'm going to the mountain, I'll be back to train you and the others, later." Vince then opened the door and quickly left.

**(Mountain)**

**[Why did you leave so quickly Vince?] **Yume asked in a curious tone.

"I wanted to be left alone, I want to work more on my black lightning as a Devil. As we both know black lightning can be very destructive." Vince stated as he pressed the button on his gray cellphone as his eyes turned red and his pupils slit.

**[You do have a point, but did you have to do it so rudely?]** Yume asked shaking her head.

"Rias destroyed my ramen." He said simply.

Yume however sweatdropped. **[L-Let's just get started on training.]**

Vince nodded and created a ball of black lightning in his hand, the ball violently shook and transformed into a katana. "That's not good..."

**[Well, black lightning is demonic and violent in nature. Not to many people can properly control it. Thankfully you have a great amount of control thanks to Ayame-san.]** Yume said with a small smile.

"Point taken." Vince lifted his katana over his shoulder and slashed a boulder that was next to him. The boulder was immediately cleaved in half as the katana discharged black lightning, destroying the even further than intended.

"...I have a lot of work to do." He muttered as he looked at the pebbles on the ground.

**[Don't forget about training your dark water. Just like black lightning it too is demonic and violent in nature. Both are very dangerous, but in a way one can consider dark water even more cruel than black lightning.]** Yume stated seriously.

"What do you mean?"

**[While black lightning is very violent and likes to shock and destroy everything it touches, dark water can be considered even more cruel. When a person who doesn't have a good control black water, it at times can have a sentient mind, when that happens it traps it's victim. It doesn't just flood, it drowns everything it consumes, including normal water.] **Yume explained in a grim tone.

Vince winced as he nodded, now knowing how dangerous both black lightning and dark water can really be. "I understand, trying to control black lightning and dark water takes first priority. Trying to learn a technique can come later."

**[Let's try to meditate on controling black lightning than dark water. You've been using black lightning longer so it be a little easier.]** She advised.

"Right." Vince stopped channeling black lightning causing the katana to disappear and sat down in a meditative stance and closed his eyes with black lightning surging through his body. _(Now that I think about it, my lightning is pretty much electricity in general. I wonder why I didn't really pay attention to that up until now.)_

**(Two Hours Later)**

Vince opened his eyes and got up as he raised his index finger as high as he could. Black lightning swirled around him as it went to his index finger. He then pointed his finger at the sky and fired off a huge amount of black lightning. "I think I got the hang of this."

**[That's great Vince, you defintely have more control than before. But you should move to the left now.]** Yume said to him.

Vince raised an eyebrow but moved to the left quickly as he now saw why. A bird fell crashed into the ground right next to him, completely pitch black. "You weren't kidding the bird is completely burned pitch black."

**[Well, that is how destructive black lightning can- What are you doing Vince?]** Yume asked with a sweatdrop after she saw him pick up the dead bird.

"I'm curious about dark water." Vince tossed the dead bird into air as he shot out a black water whip from his hand.

To his surprise the whip water quickly grabbed the bird and fell into a river. The black water disappeared upon contact from touching the regular water. Looking at the river closely his eyes narrowed when he saw the water had completely drowned the bird, leaving no traces left. "There's nothing left, not even a small amount of blood or at least a bone."

**[This is how dangerous dark water can be, that is why you must learn how to control it properly before using it. Thankfully you have enough control to stop the dark water.]** She said with a sigh.

_(Dark water is really dangerous. Especially if it's at sea, I'll need to learn how to control it properly. Otherwise I could hurt myself or someone else by accident.)_ Vince thought with a frown. He sat down in a meditative stance as he close his eyes. The dark water came out of Vince's hands as it slowly circled and swirled through his body.

**(Two Hours later)**

Vince opened his eyes and got up from the ground as the dark water swirled around his body. He then pointed towards a boulder at the other side of the river. The dark water immediately went towards the boulder and encased it.

"Now!" Vince clenched his fist causing the dark water to completely crush the boulder, only leaving pebbles behind.

**[That was great Vince, you might not have complete control over it but you definitely have increased your control over it.]** Yume chirped with a smile.

"Yeah, it's not like the perfect control over my regular water and lightning, but it is something." He said with a small sigh.

**[Vince quick move out of the way!]** She shouted surprising him.

Vince's eyes widened as he saw a large amount of demonic energy in the form of a shot headed towards him. Quickly thinking, Vince channeled black lightning into his legs and ran out of the way just before the demonic energy shot got to him. "That was close, too close..."

**[Vince, are you okay?!]** Yume asked in a very concerned tone.

Vince breathed heavily as his eye color and pupils went back to normal, signifying that he is no longer a devil. "Yeah, I'm just glad my reflexes are good, otherwise I would have been caught in that attack."

**[Vince, look at the mountain.]** She said pointing towards the mountain.

_(The mountain is has a big hole in it, in the middle. So that means I did the right choice in moving out of the way.) _Vince thought with a frown.

**[That attack is on par with an attack from a High-Class Devil. Whoever did that is really powerful.]** Yume commented.

Vince then glared at wear the demonic energy shot came from. "Someone over there is going to pay for this."

**[Just don't hurt them Vince. They have a rating game to participate in.]** She said with a sigh, knowing that he's furious.

Vince nodded and channeled lightning into his feet. After a few minutes of running, he folded his arms as he glared at the others. Who had the decency to look sheepish. "Who the hell did that?"

"That was impressive Vince, you must have really good reflexes to avoid a powerful attack like that." Rias stated sounding impressed.

"Who did that?" He asked again, clearly not amused.

Issei gulped and spoke up. "I'm sorry Vince, I was the one who did that."

Kiba then took a step ahead of Issei, he then began to explain what happened earlier.

"I see."

Without warning Vince quickly went up to Issei and kicked him in the face, sending him backwards into the ground, knocking him unconscious. _(I gotta agree with Yume on this one. That attack was really powerful.)_

"Issei-san!" Asia quickly went to Issei and started to heal him as there was a foot print on his face with blood coming out his nose.

"Did you really have to kick Issei that hard? I need him in good condition for the Rating Game." Rias answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Think of it as endurance training Rias. It'll make him slightly more durable for taking that attack." He replied casually.

She shook her head with a sigh, "I find it hard to believe sometimes that you're human Vince."

"I'm pretty sure that they're stronger humans than me out there." Vince stated with a shrug. He then turned to Rias, "We'll start with you're training first then Asia and Issei when he wakes up, then I'll start with Kiba, Koneko and Akeno. I wasted a lot of energy stopping a lot of that attack earlier and I need to recover a bit."

Rias and the others nodded, knowing that he's exhausted.

**(Timeskip: Night Time)**

Vince stretched his arms as he got out of a meditative position. He then sighed and put on a black jacket, to cover the fact that he is currently shirtless.

Vince walked into the kitchen until he bumped into Issei, who fell on the floor with a small noise.

"Ouch."

Vince sighed and helped up Issei. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I should have watched where I was going." Issei apologized.

"It's no problem." Vince opened the refrigerator and tossed a bottle of fruit milk, to which Issei catched. He then took out a bottle of chocolate milk and opened the bottle. "You couldn't sleep?"

"No, not really." Issei then opened his bottle of fruit milk and took a sip. "What about you?"

"I just finished meditating. I was about to get a drink then hit the bed, so what's wrong Issei?" He asked taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

"...Out of everyone in the peerage, I'm the weakest." Issei admitted sadly.

Vince snorted, "Let me ask you this Issei. When did you become a Devil?"

"Around a month ago, why?" Issei asked in a confused tone.

He then pointed towards Issei's head. "Use that head for a moment. You really think that within a month, you'll be very powerful? Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not how it works Issei."

"That's easy for you to say Vince, you're crazy strong!" Issei retorted.

"Asia isn't the only one who unlocked her Sacred Gear at a young age." He replied with a humorless chuckle, causing Issei's eyes to widen.

"Then you-"

Issei was immediately interrupted as Vince finished drinking his chocolate milk and tossed it in the trash. "Moving on, is there anything else you want to say?"

"Vince... why aren't you fighting for Buchou?" Issei asked seriously. "I know you're strong enough to beat that Yakitori, so why?"

"I don't want to get involved in this whole mess." He answered, not even bothering to cover up that he can.

"I know that you like to be alone and you can be mean to Buchou, but you do care for her, right?" Issei asked looking at him.

"...I will admit Rias is a good friend to talk too at school and we have a few things we have in common, but I've only known her for a few weeks. Besides, I'm only being paid to train you and the others." Vince stated as he folded his arms.

"But, if you choose to fight that yakitori bastard, instead of training us, we wouldn't have to go through with this!" Issei reasoned.

"Issei, this isn't like Asia's situation where you can just fight your way through. Think about it, the whole purpose of this is to determine if Rias gets married or not. If I defeat Riser myself than that only means that it'll change from him to me." Vince explained to him.

Issei's eyes widened as he came into the realization, "I-I didn't think about that."

"And now that you know, you can focus on something more important. You have to get rest for tommorow's training session Issei." Vince said.

"Right." Issei then looked at him, "Do you really think I'm getting stronger?"

"You unintentionally blew a hole into a mountain with an attack that's on par with a high-class devil's attack." He answered dryly.

Issei looked sheepish before he nodded. "Thanks Vince."

Vince turned around and waved a hand as he walked away. _(I never thought I would talk like this to anyone before. It's weird.)_

He then walked into the living room and noticed Rias reading a book with glasses, while wearing red negligee with her hair tied in a ponytail. Vince briefly thought that Rias looked good until he quickly discarded the thought, not wanting to go further. "So, were you having fun hearing our little conversation Rias?"

Rias sat down on a sofa as she turned a page from the book she is reading. "I was reading up tactics. Although, none of the strategies written here seem to help."

Vince snorted, "Uhuh, or you could say that you were alternating between reading and listening in Rias."

"Did you mean what you said Vince?"

"Well, you are a good friend and it's nice to know that we both have similar interests. Especially with our anime and manga." Vince replied with a shrug.

"I see." Rias then looked at Vince and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing a jacket?"

"I finished meditating and I don't sleep with a shirt on." He said opening his jacket for a moment, before closing it.

Rias lightly blushed at seeing his chest. "I can see you work out a lot."

Vince immediately regretted his action and deadpanned. "My eyes are up here Rias."

Rias cleared her throat and showed him a page from her book, which showed a phoenix. "A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it."

"Are you implying Riser is exactly like a phoenix?" He asked seriously.

Rias nodded as Vince sat down next to her, to better look at the book. "Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Raiser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

Vince then shook his head, "You're making this more complicated than this needs to be Rias."

"Then what would you do against an opponent like this Vince?" She asked crossing her arms causing her breasts to raise.

"Everyone has a weakness in battle. You just have to find out what to use." He said simply.

"We don't have time for that Vince, there's only eight days left." Rias said in a frustrated tone.

"Riser's main focus is to heal any of his wounds and spit out fire. If you find a way to supress his regeneration trait or his fire, then he's just a walking target Rias." Vince stated causing Rias' eyes to widen.

"You're right, but what can we use to supress it?" She asked looking at him.

"I would have to say holy related items, since he's a devil. But that's out of the question because everyone else will get hurt badly if they do. So you have to find another way." He said to her.

Rias nodded at the explanation, knowing that no one in her peerage could do that. "What else do you have in mind?"

"I don't have anything else aside from that. But I can say this." Vince looked directly into Rias' eyes as he closed her book. "Don't completely focus on Riser alone. You have to remember that he's not fighting alone. Also, from what you told me Riser also has his sister in his peerage."

Rias gritted her teeth in frustration, "Right, there's two Phenex's to deal with. But if we take down Riser that won't matter."

"That's going to be harder to do. Look, I'm not trying to discourage you. There is a chance of winning but the chances are very slim Rias." He answered.

"This is really going to be a lot harder than I thought." She said with a sigh.

Vince rolled his eyes but spoke up. "What's the real reason for trying to reject the marriage? Riser's an asshole but there's more to it than that."

"It's because I'm Rias Gremory." Rias commented as she emphasised on her last name. "I'm a person of the Gremory clan and that name will follow me where ever I go."

Vince's eyes narrowed sharply, _(I guess we have more in common than we thought. It's slightly different but it looks like we're both caught in the shadow of someone. In her case, it's the Gremory clan. My case is my son of a bitch of a father.)_

Rias noticed Vince started leaking killing intent and looked worried. "Are you okay Vince?"

Vince shook his head but nodded. "Yeah. Anyway I get it now, you want people to see you as yourself instead of a "Gremory", right?"

"H-How do you know that?" She asked as her eyes widen.

"Let's just say, it takes one to know one." He said crypitcally.

Rias nodded and took the hint, knowing that he doesn't want to go any further in the subject. "It looks like we have another thing in common."

_(At least in your case your family doesn't see you as an incarnate..)_ Vince frowned but got up from his seat and turned to Rias. "I could careless about your heritage. I'll still call you "Rias" regardless."

Rias blushed deeply as she ran her fingers through her hair to cover her face. "Thank you Vince."

"I wasn't trying to make you blush Rias." He commented with a sigh.

"I-I'm not blushing!" She shouted in a panicked tone.

Vince removed the hair covering Rias' face and rolled his eyes. "You're a bad liar."

Rias puffed up her cheeks pouting, causing him to chuckle. "Try to get some rest Rias. You'll need all of your energy for tommorow." Vince patted her head and then walked away.

**(Timeskip: Eight Days Later)**

The rest of the remaining days quickly went by. Vince continued to help train Rias along with her peerage in their respective areas. Along with Vince training in his black lightning and dark water until his control was deemed passable by Yume. After which he started to work on a technique for his katana, which came from a video game that Vince likes to play, much to Yume's surprise.

During one of the times during dinner Yume slipped out that Vince is working on a sword technique, much to his ire and ever since then has been asked by Rias and Issei to see it, while Kiba was curious to see it he didn't ask about it again after seeing that he didn't want to reveal it.

Vince walked to school calmly as he knew that today is the day of the Rating Game. He noticed Issei and Asia walking together nervously but opted not to say anything and keep walking. _(I'd rather not turn into a third wheel.)_

**[Vince aren't you worried about Rias' Rating Game?] **Yume asked curiously.

"Not really. I've already done all I can to help them, if they fail then it's on them." He replied neutrally.

Yume sighed at his blunt response, but nodded in understanding knowing that it didn't really involved them. **[I know, but can we at least watch their match?]**

"If we're allowed to watch then fine, if not then we can't." Vince answered with a shrug.

After school ended Vince walked into the clubroom and sat down on a sofa next to Akeno who smiled at him. Vince returned the smile with a small nod and looked to Rias. "Would it be alright if Yume and I watched the match?"

"Yes, that's okay." She responded with a nod.

A magic circle appears in the middle in the room as Grayfia appeared from it. "Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone with the exception of Vince stood up as Grayfia nodded and continued. "When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it, Issei" Rias asked him.

"Buchou, you also have another "Bishop", right? Where is that person?" Issei asked in a confused tone.

Vince raised an eyebrow as he saw the others were relcutant to talk about it. _(I guess whatever happened to the "Bishop" is a sore spot for the others.)_

"Unfortunately, the other "Bishop" can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future." Rias said that to Issei without looking at him in the eyes.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast." Grayfia stated, speaking through the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it." Grayfia added as she finished a magic circle.

"Onii-sama is? ...I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle." Rias said with a surprised look.

"Brother? So, basically your Lucifier's little sister?" Vince asked curiously.

"Yes." Rias said simply.

Instead of looking surprised Vince mearly shurgged, "I'm still calling you Rias."

Rias smiled and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Good. We'll talk more after the Rating Game."

"Alright."

"It's time." Grayfia spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"Ok." Rias then walked into the magic circle with the others. "Wish us luck Vince."

"Yeah, just take care." He said as they disappeared.

Grayfia turned to Vince, "It's futile. They cannot win."

"I know that." After seeing Grayfia raise an eyebrow Vince continued. "This Rating Game is practically rigged. Riser has a full set and actual experience in the Rating Games and that's not counting his natural abilities. The only reason why house of Gremory and Phenex decided to do this was so, Rias could lose and agree to her engagement."

Grayfia created a magic circle in the room, showing the field. "I see..."

_(Well, that doesn't matter at this point. It's already been done and I've done my part.)_ Vince thought as he looked at magic circle.

Grayfia then left the room via a magic circle, leaving Vince alone to his own thoughts.

Yume noticed Vince looking at the magic circle with a contemplative look. **[Vince do you want to help Rias?]**

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. This is something between Devils, interfering means that I probably will no longer be considered neutral." He responded with a frown.

**[I don't like that we can't help Rias anymore than this but we have to hope that they'll win.]** Yume said.

"You know I'm not the type of person to hope that something good will happen." Vince commented.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince's hand twitched as he Riser smirking confidently at Rias, who is breathing heavily with a few wounds on her body. _(That guy really gets on my nerves. I am a little surprised that Rias and the others did this good though. It shows that they've really improved.)_

Throughout the Rating Game Rias and her peerage had been in control of the battle with them being able to easily dispatch four of Riser's pieces in the gym and four in the forest. Riser's "Queen" easily took out Koneko by a sneak attack. Akeno then volunteered to fight her by herself. As Issei and Kiba took out three pieces by a combination attack.

The battle between Akeno and Riser's "Queen" Yubelluna was a draw due to Akeno throwing lightning shaped grenades at Yubelluna which exploded at close range after she drank a vial of Phoenix tears, which brought a smirk to Vince's face. But unfortunately Akeno, also had to retire due to her collasping on the ground.

Kiba quickly tried to dispatch Riser but was immediately overwhelmed by him and was dispatched, due to him being extremely exhausted due to the fights from earlier, while Issei tried to fight Riser, but was also overwhelmed. Eventually Rias surrendered after seeing that Issei was about to fight Riser, even though his body was already at it's limits.

Vince folded his arms and looked at magic circle with his eyes narrowed. _(Issei really was determined to win. He almost killed himself doing it.)_

**[Vince calm down, you're starting to release your killing intent.]** Yume warned him.

Vince quickly noticed this and calmed down, _(It has nothing to do with me. I don't see why I'm getting so worked up over this.)_

Grayfia appeared in a magic circle and spoke. "...The Rating Game is over, do you agree with this?"

"What are you asking me for?"

"I am mearly curious. You knew the outcome and purpose of this Rating Game do you agree with the result?" Grayfia asked him.

"...No."

"You do know that Rias-ojousama obeyed the family's decision?" Grayfia asked.

"I could careless if it is her family's decision. This match should have never happened in the first place." Vince answered as he created a lightning shaped katana and sliced through the magic circle that showed the match.

"Fufufu."

Vince's raised an eyebrow as he saw Grayfia quitely laugh. He got rid of his lightning shaped katana and turned to her. "Did I say something funny?"

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many people before, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who does not care about someone's lineage or titles, and who acts accordlingly regardless of what others may think. My master, Sirzechs-sama, has heard of your fights with both of the Stray Devil, whom you single handedly defeated and of your efforts of helping Rias-ojousama against those four Fallen Angels. He said that you were "interesting" you know?" Grayfia explained.

_(I never thought I would get Lucifer's attention. Even if he's not the original one.)_ He thought to himself.

Grayfia then took out a piece of paper with a magic circle on it and handed it to him. "This Magic-circle allows you to teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phenix."

Vince took the paper and frowned. "What's the catch?"

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you." Grayfia then cleared her throat and spoke seriously. "If you wish to save my sister, use the magic circle in two days from now and barge into the hall. Do not worry though, I know that you are a freelancer and you wouldn't do this for free. If you do decide to save my sister, I will pay you back later."

"But why me? I'm only just a human." He asked seriously.

"Sirzechs-sama is already aware of your Sacred Gears. Especially of the one that allows you to turn into a Devil." Grayfia spoke, causing Vince to frown.

_(So that means Rias told them that already. At least I didn't tell her I can turn into an Angel or that I have the Totsuka-no Tsurugi.)_ Vince reluctantly nodded and spoke. "I'll be there in two days. But this is a very serious thing to ask of me, breaking an engagement between two high class devils, will cause a lot of trouble for me, especially if they find out I'm a human."

Grayfia nodded at the reasoning. "Do not worry, Sirzechs-sama is will make sure that there will be no such problems."

_(I only have two days to prepare, I better get everything I need ready.)_ Vince coated his legs in lightning and quickly ran out of the room.

**(Home)**

**[I'm glad that you've accepted this job Vince.]** Yume said happily.

"Yeah, a job from Lucifier is really big." He replied with a nod.

**[That's not what I meant and you know that.]** She answered with a small frown.

Vince quickly shut the door to his room as he took out two small empty glass bottles from his drawer. "Good thing I had these still lying around."

**[What are you going to do with those?]** Yume asked curiously

Vince pressed a button on his gray cellphone, causing his eyes to turn silver, signifiying that he's now an angel. "I'm stocking up."

Vince released a stream of white water from his hands as he filled up the two glass bottles and tightly closed them up right after. He then pressed the button on his gray cellphone, causing his eyes to turn back to his original color. "White Water is basically holy water. I'm just keeping these so I can get Riser where it hurts him."

**[Good idea, the holy water will be able to cripple him greatly if you get a chance to hit him with it.]** She stated.

"Exactly and now I have two days to whatever I want, until the engagement party starts. Just like with all of my jobs, anyone who stands in my way, won't receive any mercy." He answered seriously.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Note: All done with this chapter. While I'm sure most people were expecting it, Vince will be fighting Riser in the next chapter. Now for the explanations. **

**I wanted to focus more on the interactions so I decided to have a scene with Issei and Rias. Hopefully I've gotten everyone as close to character as possible. It was pretty hard writing the scenes to fit with Vince.**

**Just to clear up the training Vince did with the others is the practically the same as last chapter. So I didn't see why I should repeat it.**

**I decided to have Vince train in his devil form more, so I added that along with the explanations on what he can do in his devil form with his black lightning and his dark water. Both are really dangerous and require a good amount of control and before anyone asks, yes the attack Vince had to dodge was Issei's Dragon Shot. **

**One thing I do want to mention, the sword technique Vince learned to do will be revealed really soon and while it is from a videogame. It will slightly differ compared to the original.**

**As for the rating game itself, I just did a small summary on it since everybody has seen what happened a bunch of times. While there was a small change in the match itself it wasn't really enough to change the outcome. Just for the record, I decided to have Akeno tie with Yubelluna. Because Vince did train and explain to her on what her lightning can really do. I thought it would be nice to show a change in the match even if it was a small summary.**

**Also as for why Vince was furious about the Rating Game, well considering that he spent time getting to know Rias and the others, and since they're basically his only friends at the moment, he would get pissed seeing that happen to them. Even though he doesn't really want to admit it though. **

**Before anyone asks, Vince will not be using his holy-sword on Riser. It would cause a lot of trouble for him if he does. Especially in an engagement party surrounded by Devils. That's why he'll be creating a katana with his own lightning for the meantime. Besides, he already has two bottles of holy water ready for him.**

**That's all I have to say for the explanations. Let me know what you think about the chapter and take care.**

**Edit: I fixed the mistakes that were on the chapter, thanks to EternityDragon2610 for pointing out the mistakes.**


	11. Chapter X

**Authors Notes: I gotta say, I'm glad to see that everyone pretty much liked the last chapter. As everyone knows in this chapter Vince is going to be busy in this chapter. Now for the reviews.**

**EternityDragon2610: Most likely, White Water will get a few things here and there. Also thanks for pointing out the mistakes in the last chapter.**

**enigma95: I don't consider Vince to have two katanas. Since it's just him holding his lightning in the shape of a katana. The confrontation won't be the usual barge in and yell.**

**Ryuuto Raizel: Thanks. As for the angel form reveal, it's getting there.**

**hime: Ravel is most likely not going to be in Vince's harem. While I do like Ravel's character I think that their personalities will clash a bit too much to work an actual relationship.**

**That's all I have for the reviews. Sorry for the people that wanted Ravel in Vince's harem, but I honestly think that it wouldn't work out well. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other references or elements I may put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince grunted in pain as he fell down on the ground. He rolled over and breathed heavily as he lay there on a sandy beach, in the middle of the night. Upon looking up he let out a small smile at seeing the starry night and hearing the sounds of the water. "Even though this is all in mind, I gotta say this feels just like the beach."

Yume nodded as she sat down next Vince and started rubbing his back. **[Yes it does. It's actually very peaceful here. But you really should be a little more careful in here Vince. You may get more experience in using your Sacred Gears, but it puts a strain on your mind.]**

"At least this the reason why I get those headaches from time to time." He muttered to himself.

**[You need to rest your mind Vince. Your body might not feel a thing, but your mind will.]** She advised softly.

Vince sighed but nodded. "Well at least I've trained a good amount in here and from here on out I can use these two days to do what I want before I have to crash the ceremony."

**[Be sure to use your time wisely Vince. The ceremony happens this Sunday at midnight.]** Yume then placed Vince's head on her lap.

"On a technicality that would be on a Monday." He closed his eyes and turned his head around. "Night, Yume."

**[Goodnight Vince.] **She said as she closed her eyes with a smile.

**(Next Day)**

Vince groaned as he got up from his futon. _(I have a small headache, so that means I need to take it a bit more easy when I train in there. Well, it's nothing that a little coffee can't help.)_

**[Good morning Vince. How are you?]** Yume asked as she stretched.

Vince took his gray cellphone and shrugged. "Better, I just have a little headache. I'll take some coffee though."

**[But you take coffee everyday. You're practically addicted to it.]** Yume exclaimed.

"It's not my fault it tastes good." He replied with a small chuckle.

**[I find it surprising that you actually liked drinking it when you were thirteen.]** She said with a small sigh.

"Still don't regret it." Vince then walked to the kitchen and started the preperations for his coffee. _(I spended most of yesterday in mind refining and improving on my control with my Sacred Gears. Today is a Saturday, so I'll work more on my technique and probably call Yasaka.)_

**[Hey Vince, your coffee is ready.]** Yume called out.

"Thanks." Vince poured a cup of coffee on a mug that showed a symbol of the zodiac sign Aquarius. He poured a certain amount of coffee cream and sugar into the coffee and stired it.

**[Shouldn't you put more coffee cream on your** **coffee?]** She asked.

"Not in the case. This is the right amount for the type of coffee I like to drink." Vince took a tip of his coffee and sat down on a small chair. "Bitter-sweet."

**[Oh... What are you going to do for today Vince, you already prepared everything yesterday.]** Yume asked in a curious tone.

Vince flexed his fingers causing the coffee to come out of the mug and move around. "I was going to work the kinks out in my technique. After that, I'm gonna call Yasaka. I'm pretty sure she's a little curious why I haven't called in over a week."

**[Okay, what are you going to see the others though?]** She asked him.

Vince opened his mouth as he moved his index finger causing the coffee to go into his mouth. He swallowed the coffee and shook his head. "Nope, I'll see them on Sunday when I crash the wedding."

Yume then looked at Vince with a deadpan look. **[You really want to shock them, don't you?]**

"Oh defintely which reminds me, I should also buy a camera incase I ever see something I want to take a picture of." He replied with a smirk.

**[At least you didn't forget how to be a trickster.]** She replied shaking her head.

Vince whistled innocently as he walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of gray cargo pants. _(I'll go to the outskirts of Kuoh.)_

Without saying a word, Vince left the house as fast as he could after coating his legs in blue lightning.

**(Outskirts)**

Vince stopped running and stopped channeling lightning into his legs. "Hmm..."

Upon closer inspection, he saw that he is surronded by trees with no one in sight. "This place is perfect."

**[Yeah, it's a big forest. With this much trees around it'll be the perfect place to work on that technique.]** Yume said in agreement.

"Here goes." Vince created a lightning shaped katana and quickly slashed left to right. Creating two shockwaves in front of him that slashed nearly slashed two trees in half. "How was it Yume?"

**[You still need a little more work Vince. You just need to keep using the technique until you get the hang of it.]** She informed him.

"Alright. I'll just keep at it until I can slice down a tree with this." Vince walked to another tree and slashed left to right creating two shockwaves in front of him that almost slashed the other tree in half.

_(I started practing this technique at the place where I trained Rias yesterday, I've been practing it for nearly a week and I almost have it.)_ Vince immediately repeated the same attack again as he whispered. "...Sakura End."

**(Four Hours Later)**

"Sakura End!" Vince swiftly slashed left to right as he created two shockwaved in front of him that sliced through a tree in half.

He made his lightning katana fade away as the tree slowly move and dropped to the ground making a loud noise that echoed through the forest. "I did it..."

Vince fell to the floor as he panted in exhaustion. _(I'm glad that I finally got the hang of using Sakura End, now.)_

**[Great job Vince. It's getting late so you should head home.]** Yume advised.

"You have a point. Besides I don't want to explain this." Vince gestured towards the trees in the forest that had either deep gashes or were chopped off. He then channeled lightning into his feet and took off as fast as he could.

**(Home)**

Vince sighed as he walked out of the bathroom, now shirtless wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants. _(That was a good shower, overall today was a day well spent. Only one thing to do now.)_

He picked up a regular cellphone and dialed a number. After a few minutes Vince spoke up. "Hey Yasaka, it's me. How are you doing?"

"Oh hello Vince, I am doing well. Is everything okay? You haven't called in a while." Yasaka asked in a concerned tone.

"I just finished doing a job and right afterwards I got a new job to care of, so I've been very busy." He said with a sigh, before he continued. "Yasaka, would it be alright if I come to Kyoto tommorow?"

"Of course Vince. But you are going to talk about what happened? You sound very exhausted." She asked.

"I'll talk about it tommorow when I see you and Kunou in Kyoto. What's happening with my job right now is very sensitive and I would prefer to talk to you about in person."

"Very well, take care Vince."

"You too Yasaka." He replied as he hung up the phone and lied down on his futon.

**[I think you should hold of on training in your mind Vince. You're already exhausted and it wouldn't help if you burn yourself out.]** Yume advised him.

"I know. Besides, I'm too tired to train. Night Yume." Vince said as he covered himself in a blanket and closed his eyes.

**[Good night Vince.]**

**(Next Day)**

Vince opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He got up from his futon and stretched his arms. _(I feel better. So today is the day I crash a wedding, huh? I never thought in my life I would ever do something like this. But it must be done.)_

**[Good morning Vince...]** Yume greeted as she yawned a little.

"Morning Yume." Vince walked into the bathroom and closed the door, a few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom. "What time is it?"

**[11:59 in the morning. I guess we can't really say good morning now right?]** Yume asked with a sheepish smile.

"It's still before noon, so technically it's still morning." He replied with a small shrug.

**[We have until midnight so you should take care of anything you want to do before then. I have a feeling that once we go use the magic circle, their won't be any turning back.]** She said seriously.

Vince nodded in agreement. "I have the same feeling too. Well, it'll be crazy night that much is assured. Anyway, I better go get ready. I did agree to visit Yasaka and Kunou today."

**(Kyoto)**

Vince walked out of the train station with his hands in his pockets. To his surprise he saw Yasaka and Kunou waiting just outside of the train station. He then walked up to them and gave them a small wave. "Hey."

The two turned around and smiled at seeing him. Yasaka then walked up the Vince and spoke. "Hello Vince, how are you doing?"

"Good." He then turned to Kunou and ruffled her hair, causing her to pout. "So how are you doing Kunou?"

"I'm okay, but stop doing that Vince." She replied as she fixed her hair.

Vince let out a small chuckle, "Moving on, do you have a place to talk in private? I don't mind telling you or Kunou about it, but there are people that like to talk a lot."

Yasaka nodded and gestured for Vince and Kunou to follow her. "I do. It will only take a few minutes."

Vince shrugged and followed Yasaka with Kunou walking right beside him. He looked down at her. "I never really noticed before but you're really short Kunou."

Kunou gained a tickmark as she glared at him. "I'm not short!"

Vince picked up Kunou with one hand and then put her down. "Sure you are."

Yasaka covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled, from seeing Vince and Kunou's interactions. "We're here."

Vince looked around and let out a small whistle as he saw a large temple, surrounded with a lot of cherry blossom trees. "Nice place, the place looks deserted though."

"Yes, unfortunately but the temple is surronded by pagoda trees and cherry blossom trees. It is a quiet place to speak in private and the cherry blossom trees bloom late in the season." Yasaka explained with a smile.

"It's also a very good place to play hide and seek in too." Kunou added.

"Still the area looks very good. You really do a good job keeping Kyoto together Yasaka." He said, sounding slightly impressed.

Yasaka blushed a little but smiled. "Thank you, now let's go speak in private."

A few minutes later Vince, Yasaka and Kunou sat down next to a cherry blossom tree that was currently in full bloom. The sakura petals fell from the ground slowly as the wind blew.

Vince looked at Yasaka and Kunou he then began to explain what happened over the weekend. Rias, the engagement, the rating game, and the new job that was purposed to him. Kunou's eyes widened as she heard the what happened while Yasaka raised an eyebrow, although she did frown a little after hearing about an edited version of how Rias tried to end the engagement.

"Wow Vince, you really are in a mess." Kunou spoke in a surprised tone.

"Tell me about it. But I can't exactly back out of it. Either way, I have until midnight to use the magic circle and stop the wedding." He replied with a small shrug.

"I agree. Though, I would be careful if I were you Vince. It is obvious that Sirzechs-san has a plan that involves you." Yasaka said seriously.

"I know. But hopefully it won't be too ridiculous." Vince said with a small sigh.

"Do you have everything you need to beat the Phenex?" Kunou asked curiously.

"Yeah." Vince showed Yasaka and Kunou two vials of what appeared to be holy water, before pocketing it. "I have White Water in there. So it'll be a huge advantage against him."

"You certainly are prepared Vince." Yasaka commented with a small smile.

"I guess. But now that I'm done. What about you two, how is things so far?" He asked them.

Yasaka and Kunou then talked about what happened with them over the time Vince hasn't called. He nodded but then chuckled a little at hearing that Kunou was grounded for pulling a prank.

Vince continued to chuckle and turned to Kunou. "You put laxatives in the other kitsune's drinks and got caught?"

"Yes, I did." Kunou admitted.

"I'll make sure not to taking any drinks from you then." He answered shaking his head.

"Hey!"

A few hours passed by with the three talking to each other about topics and about recent events that happened today. Vince then got up from the grassy field and dusted himself off. "I have to get going now."

"Why? It's not close to being midnight yet, Vince." Kunou asked sadly.

"I want to go home and sleep early that way I don't waste too much time waiting." Vince replied casually.

His eyes softened at seeing Kunou sad. "How about we get some ice cream before I go home?"

Kunou's eyes brightned as she smiled. "Really?"

"Sure." Vince patted Kunou's head and then turned to Yasaka. "You don't mind right?"

"Of course not. Besides, we the tempature is increasing, it'll be good if we cooled off a little." Yasaka answered with a smile.

The three then walked into the streets in Kyoto. The people that were looking commented on how Vince and Yasaka looked like a couple. Causing Vince to blush slightly and for Yasaka to smile a little. Kunou also smiled but started to tease Vince about being with Yasaka until he poked her forehead with his index and middle finger, causing Kunou to yelp in pain as she rubbed her forehead. Much to Yasaka's amusement.

Vince paid for the ice cream and took a small bite of out his popsicle. _(I never did anything like this before. It feels nice.)_

"Are you okay Vince? You're spacing out a little." Kunou asked as she took a bite of her popsicle.

"Yeah, I just thinking if I forgot anything important." He answered.

Yasaka took a bite out of her popsicle and looked at the scenery. "It's very peaceful here in particular."

Vince looked at the scenery and nodded. He finished his popsicle and threw it in the trash. "I have to go now, take care."

"Bye Vince, be sure to call okay?" Kunou said.

"Sure."

"Vince, be very careful when fighting a Phenex. If you underestimate them, then you will be in trouble." Yasaka warned seriously.

"Don't worry I won't." Vince then gave a small wave good bye and walked away.

"You know mother, you looked really happy when people called you and Vince a couple." Kunou said with a teasing smile.

Yasaka then looked at Kunou with a smile of her own, that slightly scared Kunou. "Kunou, need I remind you that you are still grounded?"

"Sorry mother."

**(Home)**

_(I really liked today, I kind of wish that their were more days like that.) _Vince lied down on his futon as he closed his eyes. "Yume, can you wake me fifthteen minutes before midnight?"

**[Of course Vince, goodnight.]** Yume said with a smile.

"Good night."

**(A Few Hours Later)**

**[Vince, wake up it's time.]** Yume called out.

Vince immediately opened his eyes and got up from his futon. "Thanks Yume."

**[Your welcome.]**

_(Since I'm crashing a wedding I should at least look I'm going to a wedding.)_ Vince walked into a closet and pulled out a set of clothes.

Vince then looked at a mirror and sweatdropped. _(I better hurry up, before things start.)_ He took out his grey cellphone and pressed the button on it, causing his eyes to turn red and his pupils to turn into slits.

**[Are you ready to go Vince?]** Yume asked him.

"Yeah. I have everything set up, let's go." Vince then took out the paper with the magic circle and on it. _(No time to waste, I better get moving.)_

The magic circled glowed brightly as a light enveloped the entire room.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince opened his eyes as he looked around. His eyes widened as he looked around the place, a spacious hall filled with wedding decorations and a large portrait of a red headed middle aged man. _(That old guy looks like Rias. He's probably a related to her.)_

**[Vince, we have to go.]** Yume urged.

"I know, but I gotta say rich people really do like to waste money on overrated crap." Vince commented as he walked down the hall and opened a giant door. He discretly closed the door and walked in, without anyone looking, with the exception of Sirzechs who just smirked at seeing him.

Vince looked ahead and saw Rias wearing a red wedding dress with her hair tied up. _(Huh, the red dress suits you Rias.)_

Riser smirked as he spoke out loud, gaining everyone's attention. "Today, is a truly wonderful day. Not only today we celebrate the opportunity to gather and deepen the bonds between our clans. But, today, is also the day when we are officially bethro-"

"I refuse the betrothal between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex." Vince spoke calmly, his voice easily interrupting over Riser's voice.

Everyone's eyes widened as the Issei and the other club member's noticed Vince as their eyes widened even more.

"Vince is here?!" Issei said sounding shocked.

"Ara ara, so Vince-kun finally decided to show up." Akeno said with a smile.

"...Late." Koneko spoke.

"This explains why Grayfia-sama told you not to interfere Issei-kun." Kiba stated.

"Yeah." Issei said with a nod.

Rias looked at Vince and blushed a little at seeing him dressed up in a black longcoat suit with a black tie, a dark grey dress shirt, black dress pants and dress shoes.

"Who said that?!" Riser yelled in a furious tone.

"I did." Vince walked forward towards Rias and Riser as everyone in the room started whispering. "Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"You! What is the meaning of this?!" Riser said with a scowl.

"What part of "I refuse the betrothal" didn't you hear?" Vince asked sarcastically, causing Riser's scowl to widen.

Riser's peerage quickly appeared in front of in between him and Riser. Vince frowned and looked at them. "Stay out of my way or I'm taking all of you out."

"What makes you think you can hurt us?" Yubelluna spoke with a smirk.

He looked at Riser's peerage with a grin. "You know what they say. Weak master, weak servants."

Riser and his peerage immediately glared at Vince to which he just rolled his eyes. Before he could move four figures went next to him.

"Leave these guys to us Vince." Issei said as he summoned his boosted gear.

Vince nodded and then turned Akeno. "Nice kimono by the way, Akeno."

"Ufufu, thank you Vince-kun. You look pretty handsome with your suit." Akeno spoke with a smile.

As the two peerages were about to fight whispers echoed across the room with everybody clearly confused.

"This is just a little entertainment that I prepared." Sirzechs said loud enough to gain everyone's attention.

_(What is this guy planning exactly?) _Vince thought with a frown.

"I wanted to see the power of the prodigy of black lightning and dark water, so I asked Grayfia." Sirzechs stated.

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!" A red haired middle aged man shouted in a panicked tone.

Everyone in the room eyes widened as they turned to Vince as soon as they heard black lightning and dark water. He frowned as he noticed the attention that is now on him. _(I'm guessing he wanted to present me as someone special. It makes sense since pretty much everyone hear is noble.)_

"It should be fine. The "Rating Game" from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phenex." Sirzechs answered.

"...So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?" Riser said sounding aggravated.

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all." Sirzechs replied with a smile.

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?" A middle aged man with red hair asked.

_(That's the same guy from the potrait I saw on my way here.)_ Vince thought folding his arms.

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Vince Reinhart, the prodigy of black lightning and dark water versus the prodigy son of the Phenex household. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between two prodigies. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this." Everyone in the hall became silent at his words.

Sirzechs then looked at Vince. "Reinhart-kun. You have our permission. Riser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Riser then let out a fearless smile. "Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Riser will show his last performance before getting married!"

"Reinhart-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?" Sirzechs asked looking at Vince.

"Sirzechs-sama!?" A man shouted.

"What are you saying!?" A woman yelled surprised.

_(I see where Sirzechs is going with this.)_ Vince thought to himself.

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?" Sirzechs asked ignoring the protests from his relatives.

"What I want..." Vince pointed his finger at Rias. "...Is for Rias Gremory to be given a choice. I want everyone in both the Gremory and the Phenex household to listen well and to abide by on what she choses, whether Rias wants to continue the wedding or not will be her choice and her choice alone."

Rias' eyes widened greatly as Sirzechs smiled happily. "Very well. If you win, Rias will be given the decision whether to continue with the wedding or not. The battle between you two will begin in this courtyard outside. Due to the destructive nature of your black lightning and dark water."

Vince stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked out to the courtyard casually ignoring the looks he received.

Everyone quickly ran out of the hall to outside of the courtyard while Rias and her peerage looked at the courtyard from a balcony. While Riser's peerage looked at the courtyard through another balcony.

"Do you think Vince-kun will be able to win Buchou?" Akeno asked looking at Vince from the balcony.

Rias started at down at Vince and Riser who were both now in the middle of the courtyard. "...I don't know."

"Vince can do it." Issei replied gaining their attention.

"I believe Vince-san can win too." Asia added.

"I believe Vince-kun can win as well." Kiba said with a smile as Koneko nodded in agreement.

Issei then shouted at Vince from the balcony. "Kick that yakitori's ass Vince!"

**(Courtyard)**

Vince looked up from the balcony and nodded with a smirk. _(Heh, they think I can win. That's surprising, but I'm not surprised Rias and Akeno are sceptical.)_

"So you can use black lighting and dark water." Riser smirked. "That's pretty rare. I never thought I would actually face someone that can use it."

"Get to the point." He said folding his arms.

"Do you really think you can win? You saw the "Rating Game" . With my immortality you don't stand a chance." Riser replied with an arrogant laugh.

"Immortal and unbeatable have two different meanings. Don't get so cocky bird brain." Vince stated dryly.

Riser gritted his teeth in anger as a guy spoke up. "Please start!"

Riser relased his fire wings and pointed at Vince. "Even if you have black lightning and dark water it is still not enough you- Guuuh!"

Without warning Vince immediately sprinted towards Riser and kicked him the stomach with his legs coated in black lightning. Riser was sent flying until he slammed into a statue. "Go ahead keep talking. I'll just continue to kick you until you stop."

Riser glared hatefully at Vince as his whole body is now enveloped in flames. "You'll regret that you low-class trash!" He ran towards him with his fist cocked back, completely covered in flames.

Vince channeled dark water into his arms and grabbed Riser's flaming fist with his hands. He flinched in pain as he was getting burned by the flames. But Vince easily flipped Riser into the ground and delievered a swift kick into his rib cage, which sounded in a loud "pop".

"Aaagh!" Riser immediately recovered from the attack, via his regeneration and punched Vince in the face. He grunted in pain but countered with an water coated uppercut. The dark water immediately latched on to Riser's face and formed into a sphere.

Riser made gagging sounds as he was being suffocated by the dark water in his face. He released more demonic energy and burned through the dark water with his flames as he took a deep breath.

Vince took this chance and created a black lightning shaped katana from his hands. He then slashed left to right with his katana as it created two black shockwaves in front of him, slashing Riser's torso. "Sakura End!"

"Gaaaaahh!" A large amount of blood came out of Riser's torso as the deep cut was then healed immediately.

"Have fun!" Vince created four black lightning shaped grenades and tossed them at Riser's stomach along with his black lighting shaped katana that pierced through his left shoulder. The four grenades stuck to his skin as Vince quickly jumped out of the way as they exploded.

**'BOOM!'**

Riser let out a huge scream of pain as his body was violently electrocuted as his body regenerated instantly. He got up and released an enormous amount of demonic energy from his body. "Shitty brat! Time to show you the true power of the Phenex household!"

Two large magic circle appeared underneath and above Vince, both red-orange. The two magic circles released a massive amount of flames, causing Vince's eyes to widen.

The flames immediately ingulfed everything as Riser laughed. "I've won!"

"Is that what you think?" A voice spoke from behind Riser.

Riser turned around only to get a fist full of black lightning to the face, sending him into a statue at the courtyard. "Aaagh! But how?! I saw you ingulfed in those flames!"

Vince showed raised his foot, which is covered in black lightning. "Your flames are slow compared to me." He then launched a massive black lightning bolt which struck Riser in the stomach.

"Gaaaaah!"

Vince frowned as his saw Riser regenerate from the attack. _(As much as I don't want to admit it. I had to waste a lot of energy to make sure I was faster than those flames. I'll have to use the White Water now before my transformation ends.)_

He discretly put his hand inside of his pocket, which didn't go unnoticed by the older Devils. _(I'll have to provoke him into attacking me. And then make my move at the last second, I should have enough energy to do that.)_

Riser got up and glared at Vince. "Shitty brat!"

"Out of all of your siblings you must be the weakest, am I right?" Vince questioned.

"What did you say?" Riser growled.

"All I saw you do was encase your fists in fire and when that didn't work, all I saw you do was trying to engulf me in flames. To be honest, I think that anyone of your siblings would be more of a challenge than you." Vince mocked with a smirk.

Riser encased his fists in fire and rushed towards him. Vince charged black lightning into his hand that formed into a sphere, the size of a basketball that shook violently. He then sprinted towards Riser, upon closer inspection, one could see Vince taking out a small vial from his pocket with his free hand.

"Die!" Riser yelled as he brought his burning fist towards Vince's heart.

To everyone's surprise Vince immediately disappeared in a bolt of black lightning, he reappeared above Riser. Vince quickly slammed the sphere in his hand into Riser's back. "Don't think so."

Riser screamed in pain as the ball was brutally slammed into his spine. The force from the attack tore through the ground as Riser was pushed further into the ground as the sphere violently released a huge surge of black lightning, shocking him.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

Vince quickly opened the vial he was holding in his hand about Riser, the white water poured from the vial into Riser's body as Vince grunted as he felt pain in his arm due to the some of the white water getting into his arm and burning his skin.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Riser started to write in pain as the White Water burned through his clothing as smoke came out. The flame wings on his back started to flicker away as he spoke. "You have holy water?!"

Screams were heard from the courtyard as the Devils immediately backed away. Vince however chuckled. "To be more precise, it's White Water."

Everyone's eyes widened greatly as they heard that as Riser shouted. "Absurd! White Water only brings intense suffering to Devils!"

Vince showed his arm which is smoking and covered in blood. "I could careless, I've done more dangerous things than this before."

He relased dark water from his hands and immediately flexed his fingers causing the dark water to go into Riser's arms and legs. "Now!" Vince made a crushing motion with his hands causing the dark water to immediately crush Riser's legs.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Riser's screams echoed through the courtyard as most of the Devils flinched at the brutality of the attack as the ground and Vince's dark water is now stained with Riser's blood.

Vince noticed Riser's legs started to slowly regenerate. He took out another vial of white water and opened the vial and poured it again on Riser's body as Vince flinched in pain from getting some of the white water on his arm again.

Riser immediately screamed in agonizing pain as more smoke came out of his body. Vince also grunted in pain his left arm is now letting out more blood. His eyes narrowed as his left arm now went limp. _(I better wrap this up quickly.)_

"I'll give you once chance Riser, give up the match." Vince said seriously.

Riser gritted his teeth in anger as he tried to get up couldn't. "Fuck you! Do you even know what you're doing? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of the Devils! This has nothing to do with you!"

"I could careless about what you say. The future of the Devils is the responsibility of the older generation. The newer generation shouldn't have to pick up the slack because of their idiotic mistakes in the past." Vince commented as a collective gasp was heard from the audience.

"I have nothing more to say to you." He created a sphere made out of black water from his hand. The black water immediately formed into a large black dragon appeared next to him. The dragon immediately moved to strike down Riser, but Vince forced the dragon to stop immediately.

The water dragon just stopped a few centimeters away from Ravel who appeared in between Vince and Riser. _(She must have been either really close by or she's that fast.)_

Vince frowned and looked at Ravel. "Get out of my way. This is between me and your brother."

"No!" Ravel raised her hands in as if trying to block Riser, with her body trembling a little. "Even though he won't die I can't just sit back and let you hurt Onii-sama anymore when it's clear that you're the victor!"

"Blame that on your brother for not giving up. I'll stop fighting when I win the match." Vince then frowned and turned to Sirzechs. "Lucifer! Call the match I won't be responible on what happens to her if she decides to continue to interfere in the match."

Sirzechs stood up and walked towards the railing. "The winner is Vince Reinhart."

Vince flicked his fingers causing the water dragon to dissipate. He then looked at Rias. "Rias, do you want to continue with the engagement, or do you want to end it and return to the human world?"

All eyes were on Rias as she spoke. "I do not want to continue with the engagement. I want to return to the human world!"

Vince felt a small pulse go throughout his body as his eyes narrowed. _(Damn it, I'm going to run out of time soon!)_ He immediately channeled black lightning into his legs and disappeared from everyone else's sights.

**(Hallway)**

Vince breathed heavily as his eyes and pupils returned to normal. _(Shit, I wasted too much energy and my left arm is out because of the white water.)_

**[In a way, it's a good thing that you timed out Vince. If you would have stayed longer than the white water would have caused you even more damage.]** Yume stated.

Vince nodded in agreement as he walked through the hallways, with his arm still dripping blood. "Yeah, that is a good thing. I had a hard time not screaming in pain from it, but the fact that I was able to stand up to the pain and not die from it. Does it mean I have a small resistance to it?"

**[Yes you have a small resistance to white water. It won't kill you outright like a normal devil, but you should avoid getting by it or holy water, since they're basically one in the same.]** Yume stated.

"Right."

"Ah! Here you are!" Rias yelled as she ran up to him with the other members of her peerage.

"Ara ara. That wasn't very nice running after Buchou made her decision like that." Akeno said while placing a hand on her cheek.

"...Still injured." Koneko spoke, pointing towards Vince's left arm that still limp and bleeding.

Rias' eyes widened as she the injury. "Asia, heal Vince."

"Y-Yes Buchou." Asia quickly went towards Vince and started healing him.

"You idiot, why did you have to do this?" Rias asked worriedly as she slightly winced at his injured arm.

"Yeah, that's a nice way of saying "Thank you" ." Vince said dryly.

"Sorry. But why did you have to go through all of this?" Rias asked him.

"I only did this because your brother offered me this job." Vince answered surprising the other club members.

Rias however shook her head, "I know your lying Vince. It wasn't just because of the job, Onii-sama offered you. Grayfia told me how you reacted when you watched the Rating Game, you were really upset."

"Stupid old ha- Mmph!"

Rias quickly covered Vince's mouth with her hand as she and the others panicked and looked around for any sign of her. "Don't say something like that, you'll get into big trouble if you do."

Vince rolled his eyes but moved his arm. "Thanks Asia, my arm is better now."

"Your welcome Vince-san." Asia replied with a smile.

"That was awesome Vince!" Issei yelled as the rest of the peerage clapped alongside him.

_(Issei really likes to exaggerate. But the others are clapping too, is it really that big of an accomplishment to them? I guess it is since it seems that engagement has been around for years.)_ Vince chuckled a little before turning to Rias. "At least you're free Rias."

Rias laughed as tears fell down from her face. "Thank you Vince. You may have stopped this engagement, but a new engagement might be brought in, you know?"

Vince's eye twitched in response. "Are you implying what I think you are?"

Rias nodded, "I could tell everyone else was impressed by your battle."

"What do you you and Buchou mean?" Issei asked confused.

"There's a chance that the engagement might pass on to me." Vince answered.

"W-What!?" Issei shouted in shock.

"It shouldn't be a problem. Even though there's a high chance were engaged now, we can always disagree about us getting married, right Rias?" He asked looking at her.

Rias frowned for a moment but nodded. "Yes, you're right Vince. But for now..." She walked up to Vince and pulled him into a searing kiss, surprising everyone in the hall.

She then pulled away with a smile on her face. "It's my first kiss. It's something girls in Japan treasure right?"

Vince looked at her with a deadpan look. "We're not in Japan and you're not Japanese to begin with."

"That doesn't matter, it's still my first kiss so please treasure it." She said with a smile.

"Ufufu, you were calm the entire time Vince-kun. Was that your first kiss?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"No, I already had my first kiss with someone else." He replied surprising the club members.

Rias lightly frowned at hearing that but said nothing about it. "Let's head back home, Akeno prepare a transport."

"Yes Buchou." Akeno said as she created a magic circle beneath them.

"Vince I want you to hold on to me while we're being transported. You're not apart of my peerage, so that magic circle won't work on you. So you need to hold on to me, so you can be transported along with us." Rias stated.

_(That's awfully convenient.)_ Vince thought dryly.

"Come on Vince." Rias pulled Vince into a hug as the magic circle shined brightly.

_(Why do I get the feeling this will be a pain in the ass?)_ Vince thought as he along with the others disappeared, via magic circle.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Notes: Quite a few things happened during this chapter. I have to admit, I had to redo the entire fight with Riser two times, just to get it up to my liking. Now then for the explanations.**

**Vince's sword technique, Sakura End is a katana technique from the video game Phantasy Star Online 2. I had a hard time choosing what type of sword techinque to pick from a video game. But in the end, this one won out, it was hard to type down what the technique looked like... But I personally think that the techniques from here will suit Vince the best. Also for those of you who have played the game, Vince will not be learning the techniques in a particular order.**

**I decided to have Vince spend the last day being Kyoto just for the sole purpose of interacting between Yasaka and Kunou. Hopefully the interactions are good, also as for why Kunou teased Vince a little and then Yasaka, not to mention her prank. Well she's a kitsune as well as a little kid. It would be surprising for her not to do something like that. And before anyone asks, yes Vince does have a soft spot for kids.**

**Also I decided for Vince not to barge in and annouce he wants Rias back. I really see no point in why he would do that. So I changed it and have him interrupt Riser in the middle of his speech. **

**As for the fight with Riser, it was a little complicated to type down how the fight would go because their are so many different scenarios on how to write it and I didn't want the fight to turn into a curbstomp battle or something overly dramatic. Because it's just really just a fight to determine the outcome of an engagement. That's how I see it at least. Also Vince wasn't overpowered in this match since he did waste a lot of energy trying to avoid getting burned alive and he did get injured from Riser, even though it was more from him pouring White Water on Riser and he was on a timelimit. Vince can't remain a devil forever and it'll cause problems if he turns into a human infront of everyone during the match.**

**As for the current situation with Vince and Rias. I'm just going by what happened in canon in DxD, since Issei defeated Riser he became the new fiance for Rias. I want point out that Vince isn't going to be forced to be Rias' fiance. He'll just play along with it until the whole situation cools off a bit. **

**And finally before anyone asks, the grenades Vince tossed at Riser is the Shock Grenade from the video game inFamous. **

**That's all I have to say for the explanations. Let me know what you think about the chapter, I worked really hard to make sure it came out like this. Take care.**


	12. Chapter XI

**Authors Notes: Back with another chapter, I'm glad to see people liked this chapter. Now for the reviews.**

**enigma95: Probably not, unless the situation calls for it.**

**Blazedragon94: Well at this point I'm pretty sure Rias wouldn't lose interest. Especially because of what he did last chapter. At this point Vince sees Rias as a friend though.**

**EternityDragon2610: Thanks for letting me know and to answer your question you'll find out in this chapter.**

**Sengoku: No, only Yasaka. It would be uncomfortable for me if I do include Kunou.**

**That's it for the reviews. I will say this though, anyone that flames this story will be ignored and blocked. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other references or elements I may put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince's eye twitched greatly as he saw Rias calmly sit down and took a sip of her tea as the other members of the club move in boxes. "Rias, why the hell are you moving your crap into my house?!"

Rias' immediately response was to glare at him. "My stuff is not crap Vince." She then smirked at him. "And wasn't it you who mentioned that we have to keep up the act of us being engaged?"

Vince facepalmed as he remembered and quickly regretted ever mentioning it. He looked around and sighed as he saw the rest of the club members just finished bringing in the last box."...Alright fine, but there will be some ground rules between us, got it?"

"What are the ground rules?" Rias asked curiously.

"Clean up after yourself and don't ever touch my katana without my permission." He said seriously, knowing that Rias would only hurt herself if she did.

Rias raised an eyebrow at the last rule but nodded. "Very well, I understand."

Issei sighed as he placed sat down on the floor. "How can you live like this Vince? There's hardly anything here."

"I like to live this way. Besides, I don't plan on staying in Japan forever." Vince stated getting Rias and Akeno's attention.

"Ara, so you're not going to stay here for long?" Akeno asked looking at him.

"I'll probably leave when I graduate highschool. I don't have much keeping me here." He said with a shrug.

Rias frowned, "Kuoh Academy has a college department. You can register once you're close to graduation, you don't have to leave Vince."

"Uhuh, perfect." Vince said sarcastically. He then folded his arms behind his back and looked up the ceiling. _(Damn... Rias used my own words against me like that. She'll be living with me because of it. I don't personally have any problem with her and she is right we do have to act like we're engaged but, I can't help but think that this will cause me a headache later on.)_

A few hours later after removing everything from the boxes everyone else left after saying goodbye leaving Vince and Rias alone in the house.

**[Vince, what are you going to do now?]** Yume asked him.

"Eat some ramen." He said simply.

Rias shook her head. "No, I won't let you constantly eat something so unhealthly." She smiled at him. "Don't worry I'll cook for us."

**[Thank you Rias.] **Yume spoke with a smile.

Vince looked at Rias in surprise. "Wait. You can cook?"

"Yes, is that a problem Vince?" She asked looking at him.

Vince shurgged, "No. It's just very surprising."

"Why?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing, anyway before you start go take a shower Rias."

Rias smiled seductively at Vince. "Oh, do you want to see me naked Vince?"

Vince looked at her with a deadpan expression. "No. It's because you look exhausted Rias. Relax first before you start cooking, Rias."

Rias lightly blushed at him sounding concerned but nodded. "Okay, thanks Vince." She then walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

**[That was nice of you Vince.]** Yume said smiling.

"Not as nice as this." Vince then held up three of his fingers as he started a small countdown. "3...2...1..."

"KYAAAHH!"

Vince laughed as he heard Rias' scream. _(Hah! I couldn't resist doing that.)_

**[What did you do to her Vince?]** She asked sighing.

"I gave her the wrong directions on which side is the hot water." He replied, holding his stomach as he tried his best to hold back laughing.

"You're going to pay for that Vince!" Rias yelled over from the bathroom.

"Try turning the knob to the left side for the hotwater!" Vince shouted, ignoring the threat.

**[Did you do that as payback for Rias moving in without your permission?]** Yume asked looking at him.

"Pretty much."

A few minutes later Rias walked out of the bathroom, glaring at Vince to which he lightly smirked. "Consider us even Rias."

"For what!?"

"You moved into the house without my consent. Did you really think I would let you off that easily?" He asked dryly.

Rias tried to find counter his arguement, but closed her mouth and frowned after realizing he was right. She then smiled and then turned to Vince. "Fair enough Vince. I'll begin cooking."

Vince raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly. "Do you need any help?"

"No, you can go take a shower. I'll call you when I finish dinner." Rias spoke with a smile.

_(She's definetely up to something.) _He then folded his arms but nodded. "Alright then, thanks Rias."

Vince walked into the bathroom and closed the door, unaware of the smirk on Rias' face. After Vince finished taking a shower he walked out of the bathroom with a sigh, wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Vince, dinner is ready!" Rias called out.

Vince walked into the kitchen and his eyes widened when he saw Rias in only a red apron. _(So that's what she was up to. I have to say, she does look good.)_

"Do you like what you see, Vince?" Rias asked with a seductive smile.

"Why are you cooking naked in an apron? Are you an exhibitionist or something?" He asked folding his arms.

Rias smiled and hugged him. "I could be for you Vince."

"Behave." He said poking Rias' forehead with his index and middle finger.

"Ow!" Rias pouted as she rubbed her forehead.

Vince then looked at the food and sat down on a chair. "Thanks Rias."

"Your welcome Vince." She said as sat down on a chair next to him.

Vince took a bite of the food and blinked. "...It's good."

She smiled and hugged him. "Fufufu, I'm happy that you think it's good."

_(Rias' affectionate trait is really strong.)_ Vince thought to himself as he continued to eat.

The two continued to eat as Rias would go into a conversation with Vince as he would hardly say anything and just continue to listen to her talk. But he did raise an eyebrow after hearing that Rias' mother was happy at hearing where she'll be staying.

Vince sighed as he closed the door to his bedroom. He lied down on his futon and closed his eyes. _(I find it weird that Rias' mother had no problem with her moving in with me. Hell, if anything she sounds like if she knows me...)_

**(Next Day)**

Vince groaned as he opened his eyes. He then swiftly closed his eyes and turned around. His eyes immediately opened as he felt something soft. Vince's eye twitched as he saw Rias in futon completely naked with her face just centimeters away from his face with her thigh over his leg and her breasts beneath his hands. _(Does Rias even know the definition of the word "Boundaries" ?)_

Vince's eyes widened as he felt Rias' thigh brush up between his legs. _(Dammit...)_ He removed his hands from underneath Rias' breasts and shook her awake. "Get up Rias."

"...Oh, you're awake."

"Why are you in my room?" He asked with a small glare.

Rias kissed Vince's cheek, causing his eye to twitch. "I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

"I'm not a pillow Rias." He said dryly.

"Don't be like that Vince. What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with you Vince." Rias said with a seductive smile.

Vince rolled his eyes, "No thanks Rias."

Rias however leaned in to his hear and whispered. "You say that Vince, but I can tell that a certain part of your body disagrees with you. Do you feel like attacking me Vince? I wouldn't mind if you did."

"Shut it." Vince got up with a blush on his face and walked towards the bathroom. "Tch."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"Itadakimasu." Rias said as she started eating.

Vince sighed and also started eating. "Rias, do you have the location of Kasumi or Hayate?"

Rias stopped eating for a moment as she nodded. "Yes I do, it was hard tracking them down. But we were able to find out where they are right now."

"I see... Where are they now?" He asked seriously.

"From the reports, Kasumi and Hayate are mostly headed towards various parts of the world. Kasumi current location hasn't been found but as of right now Hayate is in Shibuya." Rias explained.

_(Shibuya... That's actually kind of close to here, when comparing the distance to Kyoto. Anyway, I better not hide what I'm going to do.)_ Vince shook his head and sighed. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Are you going to see Hayate?" Rias asked him.

"Yes, by the way. I'll be skipping school today to go and try to see them." Vince stated.

Rias frowned, "You shouldn't skip school Vince."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I know that. But this is personal for me Rias."

She slowly nodded before she hugged Vince. "Just be careful, okay?"

Vince sighed as he turned to her. "You really need to control your Gremory affectionate trait. You kind of act like a clingy jealous girlfriend."

Rias' eye twitched in response, "Do you have to be so rude Vince?"

Vince said nothing but poked Rias' forehead causing her to yelp in pain and pout. _(Rias really needs to stop the teasing. I might actually start to think that she has a thing for me..)_

**xXxXxXxXxX**

A gentle breeze blew through the wind as Vince ran a hand through his hair. Now wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a black jacket that has silver and white lining along the edges, and wearing a pair of long black cargo pants. Underneath his jacket was his katana which is strapped to his back. _(Hayate should still be here in Shibuya. I'll have to make sure I'm discreet about this, otherwise he'll probably leave.)_

**[Vince, we should get started right away.]** Yume called out.

"Yeah, I know." Vince started walking as he looked around for any sign of Hayate. _(Shibuya is a big place and it's really crowded. I think I'll have a better chance if I have a higher view.)_

He went into a back alley, after seeing the coast clear. Vince channeled lightning into his feet and quickly ran up the wall as fast as he could. He grabbed on to the ledge of the roof and pulled himself up. _(Climbing is harder to do.)_

Vince sat down on the edge of the roof as he looked down into the streets. _(The view is really good from here, this will make things easier for me.)_

An hour later, Vince sighed in irritation as he couldn't find him in the past hour.

**[Vince calm down, it's not going to help if you're irritated.]** Yume spoke.

"I know. But it's still annoying, one hour and I can't even find Hayate." Vince got up from the edge of the roof and stretched.

"So, that's the reason why you're on the roof." A voice spoke up.

Vince turned around to see a young man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black shozoku with gray crest armor, arm guards and shin guards, and a dark blue head band, with a katana on his back. _(What the hell!? He snuck up behind me! Most people couldn't do that, wait...)_

Hayate tensed slightly as his hand went towards his katana. "Who are you?"

Vince resisted the urge to facepalm until he reached into his pocket and showed him a photo. "Ring any bells?"

Hayate examined the photo and his eyes widened immediately. "Is that you Vince?"

"It took you long enough Hayate." He said dryly.

"Sorry." Hayate's hand went away from his katana as he looked at Vince. "How did you find me?"

"I had to do a few things in order to see where you last were." Vince put the photo back into his pocket. "I know you that you had a hard time over the years, like when I saw you in the second Dead or Alive tournament with amnesia, but would it have killed you to at least send a postcard saying you were okay or something?"

Hayate flinched, "I'm sorry Vince. Things has been very hectic every since Kasumi entered the first Dead or Alive tournament."

"We'll save that for later. Right now there's something big happening, am I right?" He asked seriously.

Hayate nodded, "You're just as observant as ever Vince. But unfortunately, I can't let you help it's too dangerous."

"It's no big deal. I've nearly been killed three times, since coming to Japan. I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Vince replied bluntly, surprising Hayate.

Before Hayate could respond a young woman with purple hair and red eyes appeared. The young woman wore a dark grey and black outfit consisting of a sleeveless waistcoat, a undershirt, knee-high boots, wrist guards, and thigh guards. Worn with sheer leggings and scabbards on the lower back holding two iris kunai. "Master Hayate, the preperations are complete." She then noticed Vince and turned to him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, that's right. Let me introduce you two. Vince this is Ayane, she is my sister. Ayane this is Vince Reinhart, the one mother and I told you about." Hayate said, surprising both Ayane and Vince.

The two eyes widened as they looked at each other. Ayane however scoffed, "So this is the guy she has a crush on?"

Vince rolled his eyes. "And this is Ayane, the quote on quote "nice girl" you talked about?"

"What's was that?" She asked sharply.

Hayate sighed as he shook his head. "Ayane, Vince. This is not the time to be fighting."

"Yes, Master Hayate." Ayane said.

"Hn." Vince folded his arms. "So do you know where Kasumi is? I want to see her."

"No, I don't and you shouldn't get involved Vince this is too dangerous." Hayate said firmly.

"I know we haven't seen in each other in ten years Hayate. But do you really think I'll listen to your warning just like that? Besides, you'll only waste our time trying to convince me not to get involved." Vince stated.

Hayate paused for a moment before he sighed, knowing and remembering Vince wouldn't listen to him. He then turned to Ayane. "Ayane, take Vince to go see Helena in the Freedom Fighter and have her explain the situation, after which meet me at the rendezvous."

"Yes sir." Ayane looked at Vince, "Let's go."

"Right." Vince channeled lightning in his legs and jumped over the roof along with Ayane.

"Not bad. At least you can keep up with me." She commented as she jumped over another roof at impressive speeds.

Vince snorted and jumped over another roof. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"It depends."

"How is Ayame-san doing?" He asked her.

Ayane raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Lady Ayame is doing fine, what are you asking for?"

"To see if she's doing okay. What kind of question is that?" Vince asked rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, just get ready we'll be there soon." She said.

"Yeah, yeah."

**(Freedom Fighter)**

Vince's eyes slightly widened as he followed Ayane, while discreetly looking at the Freedom Fighter. _(I gotta admit I didn't think the Freedom Fighter was a big yacht. I don't think I'll ever understand why rich people will spend money on stuff like this.)_

Ayane opened the door with Vince following. A blonde woman sitting on a chair raised an eyebrow at the intrustion. Wearing a long blue coat with gold detailing on the back, worn open but held in place by a tied around the waist black belt with silver clasp. Underneath there is a dark blue lace up top and dark blue shorts with lace detailing. With earrings and thigh high black sandals with dark yellow laces. "Ayane, what a complete surprise. What are you doing here and how is that young man next to you?"

"Master Hayate wanted you to explain the situation to him." Ayane stated causing Helena's eyes to widen.

"Is he also a shinobi?" Helena asked looking at Vince.

"No. I have to go now." Ayane left abruptly, leaving Vince and Helena alone in the room.

_(I gotta admit, she gives Rias and Akeno a run for their money in terms of looks.)_ He thought taking a discreet glance at Helena.

"I do not know what Hayate is thinking, but do not interfere. The situation Hayate is talking about is very dangerous." Helena spoke.

Vince folded his arms and looked at her. "I know it is. But I honestly don't care. I just want to see Kasumi."

"I see... Then that will be a bit complicated." Helena said to him.

"How so?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you, the information is confidental." She stated.

Vince's eye twitched as a small spark came out of his finger. He quickly noticed it and shoved his hand in his pocket. "Alright, then thanks."

Helena frowned, noticing the spark from his finger. "Wait a moment. How is that you were able to create that small spark from your finger?"

"Sorry, can't tell you. The information is confidental." He said using her own words.

Helena's eye twitched in response, as Vince smirked at her. _(As much as I don't want to, I'll probably have to tell her something about my Sacred Gear, if I want information. Thankfully it won't be everything.)_

He then looked at Helena. "If you want to know how I did that, then you'll have to tell me about the situation Hayate talked about."

"How clever of you, you did that on purpose knowing that I would become curious." Helena said folding her arms, causing her breasts to rise.

"That was more or less a coincidence." He looked at Helena. "I can assure you that I can take care of myself. So, will you explain the situation if I tell you how I was able to do that naturally?"

Helena thought it over for a few moments before nodding. "Very well, you have a deal. Might I have your name before I explain the situation to you?"

"I'm Vince Reinhart, what's your name?" Vince asked her.

"I am Helena Douglas, CEO and President of DOATEC." She said, introducing herself.

Vince nodded and extended his hand to which Helena shook. Two took a seat right across from each other. She then turned to him. "A few years ago, a man by the name of Victor Donovan kidnapped Kasumi and preformed experiments to her right after the first Dead or Alive tournament."

Helena began to explain about Donovan's "Project Alpha" . Telling how on how Donovan cloned Kasumi to create the ultimate fighter and how the clone named as Alpha-152 is born with pure hatred for the world and with the power to destroy everything.

Vince's eyes narrowed as he pieced everything together. "I understand the backstory behind the situation and "Project Alpha" but what does this have to do with the current situation or Kasumi?"

Helena turned serious as she looked at Vince. "Donovan has an organisation called MIST and is making his move as we speak. As for Kasumi, she is currently searching for Alpha-152 on her own."

"That's pretty reckless of her." He commented with a frown.

"I agree but it cannot be helped. Now then, I believe it's your turn Vince." She spoke looking at him.

Vince nodded and raised his two hands. Helena eyes widened as she saw him create two balls, one made out of water and one made out of lightning. The water and lightning then disappeared from his hands. "To put it simply, I can create and manipulate water and lightning at my will. I've been able to do this for a long time, after a series of events I met Kasumi and Hayate. And from their we became friends."

"I see, that is very surprising. But how are you able to manipulate water and lightning like that?" Helena asked in a curious tone.

Vince pointed to a tattoo on his hand. "I was born with the ability to do that. This tattoo is proof that I unlocked the ability to do it."

"How interesting. Is the tattoo and the ability hereditary?" She asked examining the tattoo.

"No, I'm the only person in my family that can do this." He said pulling his hand back.

Helena nodded and looked at Vince. "I understand now why Hayate asked me to explain the situation. Tell me Vince, how would like to do a small task for me?"

"You're going to ask a complete stranger to do something for you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Even though we have met for only a few minutes, it is clear that both of us has the same objective overall. Besides, I can see that you're the same boy Kasumi talked about." Helena stated.

Vince's eyes widened, "Wait a sec, Kasumi talks about me?"

"Of course, Kasumi and I vacationed on a island. She told me of a boy she used to visit when she was in America. Kasumi described that the boy is very blunt, but kind at the same time. It is obvious that her description of you is accurate." She said.

Vince blushed a little but shook his head. "Okay fine I get it. Regardless, I don't mind doing this. I'm a freelancer so I'll be able to do it."

"Oh, you're a freelancer?" Helena asked.

"Yes, so what's the job Helena?" He asked curiously.

Helena nodded and got up from her seat along with Vince, she went to her desk and pulled out a file. "I would like for you to infiltrate this facility and gather as much information as you can."

Vince looked over the file and nodded. "Huh, so is the facility close by?"

"Unfortunately it is not. It is located in Tokyo. I can't appear to do anything unsusual...but I will make arrangements to slip you under the radar." Helena said as she handed him a disk.

Vince took the disk and pocketed it. "No thanks, if you try to do something at all, I'm sure people will notice. I can go to Tokyo by myself, I'll sneak in and put the disk in so I can copy the data. I just have two questions."

"What is it?"

"Is there anything else I should be on the look out for, and can you keep my abilities a secret?" He asked seriously.

"Be aware of Donovan's pet assassin, Christie. She will not hesitate to remove you from the picture. You will immediately recongnize her as she has white hair." Helena warned. "And rest assured, I will not tell anyone of your abilities unless I have your permission."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be sure to contact you after I'm done." Vince replied as he took the photo of the facility from the file.

"Very well, may the bells of good fortune ring for you." Helena said.

"...Is that you're way of saying "good luck" ?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that." She with a small chuckle.

"Right, well later." Vince turned around and his eyes widened as he saw a young woman with brown hair and amber eyes, wearing a royal blue dress with short puffy sleeves, yellow logo on back, a side-less skirt with bird pattern print and gold lining underneath, and white trim. Includes matching arm-guards, shin-guards, gold wristbands, white stockings, choker necklace and belt, and a wakizashi sword with decorative red tassels tied to back of the belt.

The young woman's eyes also widened as she stared at Vince. "Vince is that you?"

"...Kasumi?"

Kasumi quickly hugged Vince, catching him off guard. "I'm so happy to see you Vince."

Vince hugged Kasumi and awkwardly patted her back, slightly confused. "Likewise, it was hell trying to find you."

Kasumi smiled, "You were trying to find me? That makes me really happy." She then surprised Vince and Helena by pulling him into a heated kiss. Kasumi pulled back after a minute and whispered into his ear. "Let's meet up later Vince. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Vince's eyes widened as a blush appeared on his face. He shook his head and the pulled away. "As much as I would like to, I have something important to work on and I have to go now."

He quickly walked out of the room as his eyes narrowed and he calmed down the blush on his face. _(What the hell was that all about? I know we haven't seen each other in ten years, but she should have acted more calmly about this. Kasumi is a ninja so it's obvious that she has to have a calm demeanor, especially in public.)_

**[Vince, there's something off about Kasumi.]** Yume stated with a frown.

"I had a feeling something was off. What more can you tell me?" Vince asked seriously.

**[I'm not sure to be honest. But I think there's something unstable about her.]** She answered in a serious tone.

"I can see where you're going with this. Even if it's ten years, I expected Kasumi to have more self control." He replied with a small nod.

**[I agree. We can think more about this later. But for now, let's go do the job.]** Yume said.

"Right."

**(Tokyo)**

Vince walked through the city looking around the buildings. _(There's a lot of stuff in Tokyo. Anyway, I should get started and look for the facility.)_

**[Do you have the photo Vince?]** Yume asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have it right here." He said showing the photo in his pocket.

Vince looked at the building in the photo and compared it to the buildings around him. _(None of the buildings here look remotely the same. But the building on the photo seems to be near a gasoline plant. I should look for any gasoline plants.)_

He coated his legs in lightning and took off at blinding speeds. _(It's a relief my Sacred Gears can be so versatile.)_

Twenty minutes later, Vince skidded to a stop as he saw the building in the photo and smirked. "I found it."

**[Try to find a way to sneak in without being detected. I'm sure you can use your lightning to temporarily disable the cameras.]** Yume stated, causing Vince to nod.

"Yeah, I'll have to sneak through the backdoor though." He said as he looked at the building and noticed a camera.

"It shouldn't be too hard though." Vince pointed his index finger at the camera and shot out a small bolt of lightning. The camera discharged sparks before it short circuited. He took this chance and quickly ran to the back of the building before the disabled camera started moving again.

Vince looked ahead and noticed a door with a camera above it. He pointed his index finger at the camera and shot out a small bolt of lighting. The camera discharged a small amount of sparks from it. Vince looked around, checking for any hidden cameras, after seeing nothing he quickly ran towards the backdoor. _(So far so good, I hope it stays that way.)_

He tried to open the door but his eyes narrowed as he saw a pannel with a card slot on it. Vince blinked twice before he smirked and created a lightning shaped card, he passed the card through the card slot. The pannel discharged multiple sparks, before a click was heard.

Vince quickly opened the door and closed it behind him as the camera started moving again. He looked around and saw a long corridor surounded by red lasers, at the end of the hall was a dorr with a pannel and a card slot on it, . He then groaned in irritation. _(Fucking security lasers. I don't have the time or the patience for it. I can either find a way to disable it or coat my legs in lighting and run before the security activates.)_

**[Hey Vince, what are you going to do?]** Yume asked him.

"Disable or run fast enough to avoid the lasers." He stated with a shrug.

**[I think it would be better to disable it. It would cause less trouble in the longrun.]** She advised.

Vince sighed, knowing that she is right. "Point taken, Yume."

He then looked around the corridor and ran a hand through his hair. _(There's nothing in here that looks like it could disable the security lasers, except the control pannel on the other side of the room.)_

_(Well, it's worth a try.)_ Vince pointed his index finger at the pannel and shot out a bolt of lighting. The bolt of lighting passed through security lasers but faded as it was about to reach the pannel. _(That was a complete failure.)_

Vince facepalmed but pointed his index finger at the pannel and shot out a bigger bolt of lighting. The bolt of lightning passed through security lasers again and this time reached the pannel.

The pannel discharged sparks with a small amount of smoke coming from it. To Vince's surprise, the security lasers disappeared. Without skipping a beat he coated his legs in lightning and quickly ran across the corridor at the blinding speed, before the security lasers came back on.

Vince created a lightning shaped card and passed it through the card slot. The pannel discharged sparks again. But a click was heard, causing him to quickly open the door, walk in and close the door. _(Aside from that everything is going as planned.)_

He looked around his surroundings and saw a large computer in the middle of the room with a door right next to it. _(Nice, looks like I found what I was looking for.)_

Vince walked to the computer and started typing on it. A few minutes later he opened up a file and read it to himself. _(Clone number 152. Alpha-152. Combat parameters set to maximum. Ready to begin phase 4, development and mass production of the perfect soliders.)_

He frowned and took out the disk from his pocket, after placing the disk in the computer, Vince started typing on the computer, to copy the data. _(I'll have to wait until the download is finished. Still... having a bunch of those clones running around will be dangerous.)_

**[Vince, you should calm down. You're starting to let your anger get to you.]** Yume said in a concerned tone.

Vince took a deep breathe and nodded. "Don't worry, I'm okay now. I am a bit pissed that bastard Donovan kidnapped Kasumi for something like this."

**[Okay, just don't let it get to you Vince.]** She warned.

"Yeah." He looked at the door besides the computer and walked towards it. _(I'm curious to see what's behind this.)_

Vince opened the door and his eyes widened. The room inside is a small room filled with mechanical parts. "That's a lot of parts."

**[Yeah, it's most likely a storage room.] **Yume answered.

"Well... I'm sure I'll get more use out of these parts than MIST will." Vince looked around the room and picked up a silver metalic rod along with a few metal parts. He stuffed the metal parts in his pockets and placed the metal rod inside his jacket.

**[You're not going to make this a habit, are you?]** She asked sweatdropping.

"I probably will if it's guys like these." He replied with a small shrug.

Vince walked out of the room and took the disk from the computer. _(It's a good thing that the download finished. Helena should have a field day with this data.)_ He placed the disk in a pocket inside his jacket.

A clicking sound was heard, Vince turned around to see a woman with white hair pointing a gun at him. Wearing a white bodysuit with a open front zipper and black stripes down the sides, bearing a red print of a snake running down the entire length of the costume. Includes black belts around the body resembling ones off a parachute, a black lacy bra under the suit, shoulder guards, white gloves, and black, high-heeled ankle boots. "Well, well, so you're the little rat sneaking around."

"If I'm a rat, does that make you the rabbid guard dog?" He asked with sarcastically.

The woman glared at Vince. "You'll regret saying that."

Before the woman could pull the trigger, Vince immediately discharged lighting from his body shocking her. He took advantage of the opportunity, kicked her into the floor and grabbed the gun from her. Vince discreetly channeled water into the gun, and tossed it away to the other side of the room. _(That must be Christie, the assassin Helena warned me about.)_

Christie got up and went into a fighting stance. "Not bad, you seem to have a few tricks kid. Unfortunately for you, you've seen to much."

Vince didn't respond but looked around. His eyes narrowed as he saw the door closing. He ran towards the door but was forced to dodge as Christie nearly jabbed him the stomach. "You're not leaving here alive."

"Tch, then I guess I'll have no choice." Instead of moving Vince jumped back as he looked around his surroundings. _(Everything in the room is locked and I can't really escape and even if I could. It wouldn't be a good idea since she'll most likely chase after me.)_

Christie moved in quickly and jabbed Vince in the shoulder, he grunted in pain but grabbed Christie's arm with his left arm and smashed his elbow into her face and followed up by shoving her into the computer. _(That hurted, I can't let her hit me. It'll make things harder for me to escape.)_

She got up and wiped the blood from her face, from the elbow strike and charged at him. Vince on the other hand kept his distance as he continued to look around the room. _(There's no other choice exit routes, I'll have to defeat her and use my katana to cut my way through.)_

Christie on the other hand looked annoyed as she continued to chase after Vince and jab him, to which he evaded, by moving out of the way.

Vince immediately charged towards Christie with his fist held back. She was about to dodge, but to her surprise, he jumped over her and did a sweep kick knocking her off balance.

Christie quickly regained her balance and jabbed Vince in the stomach painfully. He flinched in pain as he coughed up some blood she smirked sadistically and continued to painfully jab him in the stomach, she then pulled back her hands and jabbed Vince in the chest sending him sailing into a wall. "It's over."

"Aaagh!"

Vince coughed up blood as he fell to the floor. _(Dammit, I underestimated her. Trying to fight regularly is out of the question, I'll have to fight her using my Sacred Gear.)_

Christie went towards Vince and grabbed him by his shirt. "You're not even worthy of being my toy. Any last words?"

"Yeah..." Vince coated his hands in water, the water immediately formed into a whip and slapped Christie across the face hard enough for her to let go. He quickly took advantage and kicked her in the stomach, far enough to have her crashing into the wall. "You're a pain in the ass!"

Christie got up and rubbed her cheek as a red mark appeared on her face, from the force of the slap. "So you can fight a little with those powers, that's good. At least you'll provide me with some entertainment!" She charged at Vince and attacked feriously, constantly striking and jabbing at him.

Vince dodged, ducked and weave his way through her attacks. He ducked underneath one of her jabs and bashed her in the jaw with a water enhanced uppercut. Vince then channeled lightning into his legs and jumped as high as he could into the air. He then smirked and stomped on her stomach, with his legs coated in lightning. Vince continued to repeatedly stomp on Christie's stomach until she crashed into the ground. "Next time, stay out of my way."

Christie struggled to move but Vince harshly kicked her in the head, knocking her unconscious. _(At least she won't get in the way now.)_

Vince sighed and walked towards the door which is barricated by a metal wall. He then took out his katana from his sleeve and unsheated it, radiating holy energy. _(This is the first time I used the Totsuka-no Tsurugi.)_

Vince created a ball of lightning and channeled it into his katana. The katana immediately radiated more holy energy as it now released small blue sparks from it. Vince looked at the katana and slightly smirked. "Not bad."

He swiftly slashed from left to right, the katana easily slashed through the metal wall and the door. "Sakura End."

**[Vince, you should leave before more reinforcements arrive.]** Yume warned.

"Yeah, but before I do that. I'll have to do one thing along the way." He said.

**[What are you going to do?] **She asked him.

"Blow this place up." Vince channeled lightning into his legs as he took off while leaving lightning shaped grenades on the floor.

**[What!?]**

He continued to run across the corridor running as fast as he could, while dropping the lightning shaped grenades.

Upon reaching outside, Vince created two large lightning shaped grenades and tossed one in through a window, while the other through the back door.

He flicked his fingers causing the lightning shaped grenades to explode.

**'BOOM!'**

The explosive discharge of lightning immediately spread through the building and quickly caught on fire.

Vince smirked and sheated his katana, as he channeled lightning he ran as fast as he could, not looking back at the explosion. "Mission complete, better report back to Helena."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Notes: That's the end of the chapter and the start of the Dead or Alive arc. Even though this took a while to type, I had to admit, I had fun writing this chapter now for the explanations.**

**This is more or less the prologue for the DOA arc, I mentioned I was going to do. The DOA arc is going to take place at the same time as the Excalibur arc. **

**In terms of the timeline. The Excalibur arc has just started and the DOA arc is pretty much half way done. The reason for this is the timeskips that happens in DOA 5, it would have been a nightmare for me trying to put him in the start of the arc. Also before anyone asks, yes Vince will confront and battle Kokabiel right near the end of the Excalibur arc, but he may or may not confront him alone. It'll all depends...**

**The reason why I decided to do the DOA arc while the Excalibur arc takes place is because I didn't want to stall the arc any longer and it'll work well with another idea I have in a future arc.**

**As you can see Rias used Vince's own words against him to so she can leave with him. But Vince did get even with her. I decided it because I thought it would make things interesting.**

**The scene with Vince reuniting with Hayate and meeting Ayane was a little hard to write, but hopefully I got everyone in character. **

**As for the meeting with Helena, it was a bit easier to write her but I had to double check to make sure she was in character. Before anyone asks, Helena gave Vince an abridged version of what happened. He will learn more about what really happened as the arc goes on.**

**As of now Vince will start to do more freelancing jobs. With Helena being more or less his employer especially in this arc.**

**Also, Helena was describing the events of what happened at a certain island. I'm pretty sure with Kasumi's close friendship with Helena, she would tell her about Vince.**

**The scene with Kasumi. For the people that have played Dead or Alive 5, we all know why she's acting differently. To be honest, the only real effect Vince has on her is that she'll act OOC earlier than in the game. I had fun writing that scene.**

**The infiltration scene was fun to write, it was unique for me to write how Vince would get out of situations with his Sacred Gear.**

**The scene where Vince stole metal parts, it might or might not be used to create his second weapon.**

**As for the fight with Christie. I didn't want Vince to get out of this without injury, he may be good and has some experience fighting. But she's a trained assassin, I don't expect for him to fight her and not get injured. I hope got the fight scene and her in character though. In terms of a fight Vince against a DOA character, I want to point out that if he's not using his Sacred Gear, then he is outclassed, Vince may get a few hits in but he is generally outclassed. Mainly because they have more experience and have trained for a long time compared to him.**

**Also, Vince did use his holy sword to escape. Since he isn't anywhere near Kuoh he has more freedom to use it. The same thing applies for his angel form, so expect for him to use it more often than compared to him being in Kuoh.**

**And finally, when Vince infiltrates a building. Expect for the building to have an explosion, I thought it would be fun to write him having the effect that whenever he does an inflitration. the building will have an explosion even if it's unintentional.**

**That's all I have to say for the explanations, let me know what you think about the chapter. Later.**


	13. Chapter XII

**Authors Notes: I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy. Anyway, on to the reviews.**

**EternityDragon2610: Yes. Also Vince didn't want to reveal everything which is way he fought the way he did. But yeah, there is a possibility of Vince training with Kasumi and/or Hayate to cover up the hand-to-hand.**

**enigma95: Pretty much.**

**Deadly Shinigami: Thanks, I don't know if I can call this version better. But I do know that it's a bit more refined than in the other version.**

**Liam: Thanks. Interesting suggestions by the way.**

**DragonXDelinquent: Yeah, it was a bit sad seeing that, but it was necessary.**

**That's all I have to say for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other references or elements I may put in the story. They all belong to their respective owners, I only own my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince took a deep breath, slightly out of breath as he walked towards Helena's office. His face was slightly pale from using a lot energy and was really sore in the stomach, but was relatively fine. _(I'm glad that I blew up the building. It was a good distraction incase there was any reinforcements and I'm positive there was reinforcements on the way.)_

**[Vince you really should take a break. You haven't rested ever since you left that facility.]** Yume spoke in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to rest after I report to Helena." He said trying to reassure her.

Vince opened the door and walked in. "Hey Helena, I'm back."

Helena looked a little surprised but nodded. "Welcome back Vince."

He walked towards Helena's desk and placed a CD in front of her. "Here's the data on what MIST is doing. I only skimmed through it, but you'll be surprised to find out what they're doing."

"I see. Thank you Vince." She looked more closely at him and frowned. "Is everything alright Vince? You seem to be very exhausted and you're slightly pale."

Vince sighed and decided to take a seat near her desk. "I'll explain what happened."

He then went into an explanation about what happened during the infiltration, leaving nothing out and explaning nearly every detail, only leaving out the part about the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. "...And after that I blew up the facility as a distraction so I can escape without any trying to tail me."

Helena's eyes widened as she heard the story, surprised at what transpired. She then shook her head. "That was quite reckless blowing up the facility like that Vince and it will most likely be on the news."

"I wanted to make sure that no one would try to follow me. The best distraction I could think of at the time was to blow up the building. But either way, I got the data you needed and there's the possibility that Christie is dead." Vince answered with a small shrug.

"I suppose you have a point there. Thank you Vince." Helena spoke with a small smile.

"Your welcome."

"Since you've completed the job Vince, what would do you like? If it is within my power I will do it." She said.

Vince nodded and took the small gear parts and the metal rod from his pockets to show her. "If it's not to much trouble, I would like to have these parts made into a weapon."

Helena's eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to have a weapon created?"

"At the moment, my life is almost constantly surrounded with danger." He said looking at her in the eyes without hesitation.

The continued to stare into each others eyes seriously. After a few minutes Helena hesitantly nodded. "Very well then. I will see what I can do, but what type of weapon would you like?"

"One second, it'll be better to explain it if I write it down." Vince took out a small notepad, a small pen and started writing on it. A few minutes later he finished writing on the paper, took it out of the notepad and showed it to her.

Helena looked over the notepad and looked at him in disbelief. "A large scythe with three forms. One that's a scythe form that can shoot rounds. The second form is a medium-length bolt action-rifle and the third one is a storage mode so it can be made for convenient traveling."

"Is it really that unbelievable? We can already clone people for God's sake." He said with a deadpan expression.

"When you word it like that. No. But a scythe and when would you need two hundred and thrity rounds for?" She asked looking at him.

"You'd be surprised on how many situtations I've been in where I needed that many rounds." Vince retorted.

Helena sighed and shook her head. "This is a very dangerous weapon that will be created Vince, be sure to take good care of it."

"I will Helena."

Vince wrote on a seperate piece of paper on the notepad then handed it to her. "That's my cellphone number."

She took the piece of paper and nodded. "I will call you when the scythe is ready or when I need your assistance again."

"Alright then, later." He pocketed his notepad and walked away.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Vince flinched a little in pain before he sighed and walked into an alley. He took out his gray cellphone and pressed a button on it, as his eyes immediately turned silver. _(It's difficult trying to walk with these injuries since my adrenaline wore off.)_

**[Vince why did you turn into an angel just now?]** Yume asked curiously.

"My adrenaline wore off, since my angel body is more durable I'll try to heal my injuries with White Water." He answered.

**[Oh I see, it also makes sense since with your control you can use the water to heal yourself, with the exception of Black Water of course.]** She stated with a nod.

"Exactly. I just need the wounds to recover a little bit to make the walk a little more bearable." Vince lifted up his shirt and winced a little as his stomach is completely bruised and swollen. He coated his hand in white water with his other hand still lifting his shirt up.

Vince placed his hand on his stomach and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a cooling sensation in his stomach. _(I can normally use regular water to heal myself by using the water molecules to repair any damaged cells or molecules in my body.)_

**[Wow, the White Water is healing faster than the regular water you used to heal yourself with.]** Yume said in a surprised tone.

The large bruise and slowly disappeared as Vince coated his hand more in White Water. "I know, it's surprising. It usually requires a lot of concentration for me to do it with just regular water and it takes a bit longer." He replied sounding also surprised.

**[It probably has to do with the nature of White Water since it's pratically the opposite of Black Water.]** She answered.

"Probably. I'm not going to try healing myself with Black Water though." Vince said as he closed his eyes.

**[Good idea, with Black Water you'll most likely hurt yourself.]** Yume replied, agreeing with him.

"By the way Yume, when I channeled lightning into the Totsuka. Why did it feel like it was missing something?" He asked her.

**[Was your first time using it Vince. You probably have to work at using it's power a few times before you can get it right.]** She answered.

A few minutes later Vince opened his eyes to see the large bruise on his stomach mostly gone, with only a small bruise remaining. "Meh, good enough. It'll probably heal after a day or two."

He pulled down his shirt and pressed the button his cellphone, causing his eyes to turn back to normal. _(I should probably go now, it'll be eleven at night soon.)_

**[Are you ready to go home Vince?]** She asked him.

"Yeah."

**(Home)**

Vince opened the door and raised an eyebrow when he saw Rias reading a book on a chair, wearing her glasses and a negligee."You're still up Rias?"

"Yes I have." Rias closed her book and turned towards him with a frown. "Where have you been all of this time?"

He shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. "Well, I spent most of my time in Shibuya and then I went to Tokyo."

"Shibuya and Tokyo?! Geez, did you at least find your friends?" She asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"In a way, yes."

Rias walked towards to the kitchen and pulled out a large bowl from the refrigerator. "That's your dinner, I left it for you incase you came back. And what do you mean by that?"

"Thanks." Vince placed the large bowl into the microwave and turned to Rias. "I've found them, yes. But I now got to bail them out of a situation they've found themselves in."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Not telling Rias." He replied to her.

"Why not?" Rias asked sounding slightly annoyed. "Is it really that important that you skipped most of the day?"

Vince said nothing but look on his face was enough of an answer. He shook his head and took out the large bowl from the microwave. "Moving on, what happened with you today? It looks like something serious happened if your reading with your fake glasses."

"My glasses aren't fake." She replied pouting.

"Uhuh." Vince ignored her pout and took a bite out of his food. "So, what happened today?"

Rias' expression turned sad as she spoke. "Kiba is going to probably start in trying to get his revenge."

He said nothing and continued eating. After swallowing the food he raised an eyebrow. "Revenge for what?"

"Holy-sword Project." She said seriously.

"You mind explaining it to me? I'm not exactly knowledgable on the crap the Three Factions do." Vince said as he finished eating.

Rias' eye twitched at him indirectly calling the Devil's Faction crap but continued. "Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If a devil get cut by it, then they will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

"I understand the concept about the holy-swords Rias. I was referring to the project itself." He replied with a sigh.

"I'm getting there Vince." Rias said before she continued. "Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Excalibur is a bit overrated if you ask me." Vince said surprising her. "There are plently of other holy-swords that have done just as much if not more than Excalibur."

"While I do admit Exaclibur is a bit overrated like you said, but there's hardly anything that can compete with Excalibur, the same thing applies to Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords."

Vince wordlessly looked at his katana and looked at her. "What about the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi?"

Rias raised an eyebrow at the question but nodded. "The Totsuka-no-Tsurugi is a holy-sword that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal and Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, but that sword has been lost and was never seen again."

Vince nodded but was inwardly chuckling. _(I always knew you were a great trickster Yasaka.)_ He then looked at Rias. "So is this your way of implying that Kiba can use holy-swords or something?"

Rias shook her head in response. "Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either..."

Vince's eyes narrowed, already starting to piece everything together. "So they killed of Kiba because he couldn't use it, am I right?"

"...Yes, most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords..." Rias said sadly.

He raised an eyebrow at seeing her sad. _(Even though she's a Devil she still feels sad for Kiba. I knew Rias was kind, but I didn't think it would affect her this much. I wonder if this has to do with the affectionate trait from the Gremory clan.)_

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords." Rias answered.

She sighed and shook her head. "That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church..."

Vince snorted, "Nobody would forget something like that Rias. You can distract them at best, which you did in Kiba's case."

"Anyway, I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self." Rias replied with a sigh.

Vince walked to the kitchen and placed the large bowl in the sink. He took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and took a sip from it. "Who knows? Maybe this is Kiba's true self and the one you knew was just a facade."

"Don't say that Vince, not even joking." She said with a frown.

He shrugged but continued to drink from his bottle of water. _(Well, it's a good thing that I didn't tell anyone about me having the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. I'll try to keep it hidden, but if I have to, I will use it.)_

"Vince. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?" Rias asked him.

"No. But my mom does go to church occasionally, I don't think she would know about this though." He answered.

"I see."

_(Wait. Now that I think about it. There was a woman I used to see when I was younger, it was when my mom used to drag me to church. I her name was Gabriel... Wait, isn't one of the Seraphs from Heaven named Gabriel?)_ Vince thought his eyes widening slightly.

Rias noticed Vince's eyes widening and looked at him. "Is everything okay Vince?"

_(I'm not going to bother with that for now. I have more important stuff to deal with.)_ Vince shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine Rias."

"Let's go to sleep then. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behaviour will go back to normal." Rias stated.

"For the record, I don't care much if about Kiba's behaviour." He replied.

"What, why? Isn't Yuuto one of your friends?" She asked frowning.

"And? The guy isn't stupid, he can take care of himself... At least I think he can. Besides, I have enough on my plate to deal with already. I'm not gonna bother with this unless it's necessary." Vince retorted with a shrug.

Rias looked at him in disbelief, "You really should care more about your friends more Vince."

Vince shrugged again before he walked up to his futon. "By the way, you'll be sleeping in the guest room."

"Why? I want to sleep with you." Rias asked as she took of her negliee, causing her breasts to slightly bounce.

Vince glanced at her breasts but shook his head. "No. Also can you at wear something to cover yourself?"

"No I can't sleep without being naked." Rias said surprising him.

"You're weird Rias, very weird." He said bluntly.

Rias frowned, "Weird? That's a harsh thing to say Vince. Besides, you've already seen me naked before."

Before Rias could respond Vince moved Rias to the side, then quickly closed and locked the door. "Don't care. Go to bed in the guest room Rias."

Vince went into his futon and shook his head. _(I swear if this keeps up I might actually sleep with her. I don't mind doing that, but if I do, I know that I'll be held responsible by her family and then I'll be forced to really marry her.)_

**[You should go to bed Vince, it'll be better if you do.]** Yume advised.

"Point taken." Vince covered himself in a blanket and closed his eyes. _(I can't believe I'm dealing with this crap at sixteen years old.)_

**(Next Day: Morning)**

Vince groaned and turned to the side of his futon. His hand stretched out and grabbed something. _(It's very soft and for some reason I feel very warm...)_

He pressed his hand against it again and heard a loud moan. _(...Wait a moan?)_

Vince opened his eyes to see himself groping Rias' breast with one hand, while the other hand is currently holding her intimately close to him. He took his hands away from her and quickly jumped back. "What the hell Rias!?"

Rias looked at Vince annoyed with a blush, "Why did you stop Vince?"

He looked at the door and saw that it was still locked. "How and why did you break into my room?"

"I couldn't sleep without you Vince and I just used a magic circle to get in your room." Rias answered.

Vince facepalmed, now knowing that locking the door is useless. _(That means even if I buy a new lock she would just teleport herself in my room with the magic circle. Dammit.)_

Yume yawned loudly and gained the two's attention. **[What's with the screaming?]**

"Rias teleported into my room and slept next to me." He replied dryly.

"Fufufu, you're very good with your hands Vince. You really know how to wake up a girl." She answered smiling.

**[What?!] **Yume shouted.

"...Whatever." Vince walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom dressed in his school uniform. "Hey Rias, I already set up the bath for you. You so you can go take a bath."

"Really thank you-"

Vince immediately picked up Rias bridal style and carried her to bathroom. She blushed at this. "Is there a reason why you're carrying me like this Vince?"

"You'll find out in a moment." He replied walking into the bathroom, carrying her.

Vince walked towards the bathtub and spoke up. "By the way, the water's cold."

Before Rias could respond, Vince dropped her into the bathtub with a smirk on his face. "Payback."

"Kyaaah! It's cold!" Rias shouted as she grabbed her self and started shivering.

"I know, that's what I just said. Have fun with that Rias." He said walking out the bathroom and closing the door, still smirking.

**(Afterschool)**

"So remind me again, why do I have to come to the club just because of two representatives from the church wants to negotiate with you? I'm not even a devil to begin with." Vince asked in a annoyed tone.

"But you are a part of the club Vince, you should be present and you are my fiance." Rias retorted.

"Only in name Rias, besides I'm neutral when it comes to this type of thing." He countered.

"I know that, but you should still be there." She said to him.

"Troublesome tomato." Vince muttered under his breath.

Rias' eye twitch as she heard him. "I'm not a tomato!"

"Really? Your hair convinces me that you resemble a tomato." He said with a small smirk.

Rias gained a tickmark and pinched Vince's cheek. "You shouldn't say something like that Vince."

Vince poked Rias' forehead with his index and middle finger causing her to yelp in pain and let go. "Don't pinch my cheek Rias."

**(ORC: Clubroom)**

Vince leaned against the wall as everyone else sat down on the sofa. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Kiba glaring at two young woman from the church. One of them with light brown hair and violet eyes with her hair tied into twin side ponytails, while the other young woman with brown eyes, chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the side. _(Huh, so his hatred is strong. Either way, if I recall correctly from Rias. The girl with the light brown hair is Irina Shidou, Issei's childhood friend. Huh, I'm a little glad Kasumi and I aren't in opposite sides.)_

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." Irina spoke seriously.

Seeing Issei's look of disbelief Vince spoke up. "Somebody was smart enough to break the Excalibur in a war. It's now in multiple pieces, hence the reason why she said "Excaliburs"."

Rias immediately spoke up after Vince. "I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Irina nodded and turned to Issei. "It's just like what he said Issei-kun. Excalibur broke in a war a long time ago and now it's in pieces."

"Now it looks like this." The young woman with the blue hair got up from her seat and removed her weapon that was covered in a cloth. "This is Excalibur."

With the expection of Vince, the club members in the room immediately stiffened as they saw the Excalibur. The blue haired young woman continued to speak. "Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into seven swords. This is one of them."

Vince rolled his eyes at seeing the sword. _(That's it? Even if it is a fragments, it looks kind of underwhelming to me.)_

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the seven holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." The young woman said as she wrapped her sword in the cloth.

Irina took out a long piece of rope, Issei's eyes widen as he saw the rope change into a katana. "Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

Vince looked at Excalibur Mimic with more interest. _(That actually sounds useful.)_

"Irina... There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?" Xenovia spoke in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." Irina said confidently.

"So this is "Excalibur Mimic" huh?" Vince said, now holding Irina's katana in his hand after taking it from her hands.

"Ah, yes it is!" Everyone's eyes widened greatly and realization quickly dawned upon Irina. "Hey, give that back!"

Vince examined "Excalibur Mimic" for a moment before he swung the katana once and twirled it in a 180 degree angle and gave it back to her. "Take it, at least it's ability is useful."

Irina quickly took back her katana as Xenovia' eyes narrowed, while Kiba just stared at him. "How can you wield an Excalibur?"

"Well for one, I'm not a devil, I'm a human. Two, I just easily took it from her hand." Vince said dryly.

Xenovia frowned at his answers but nodded. While Kiba stared at Vince, with a small glare. Vince noticed the glare from Kiba and shot him an even bigger glare at him, surprising the others.

Seeing the tension in the room Rias cleared her throat and spoke up. "...So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

"Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town." The blue haired young woman explained.

_(What was her name again? I nearly forgot... I think Rias said it was Xenovia.)_ Vince thought to himself.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?" Rias asked with a sigh.

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori." Xenovia answered.

Vince's eyes narrowed as he paid attention to the conversation. _(So Kokabiel is the culprit behind this. He's one of the leaders of Grigori, I wonder if Azazel already knows about this. Either way, it's a little surprising to see that the church doesn't believe the devil faction did it. Then again devils pretty much wants nothing to do with holy-swords.)_

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed." Xenovia stated, before she continued. "Our request... No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident." Xenovia stated seriously.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?" Rias asked glaring at her.

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible." Xenovia responded.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as "If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss." Xenovia explained casually.

"...If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!" Rias declared.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou." Xenovia answered.

Vince folded his arms. _(I know this is a serious situation, well for them. But their reactions are a bit dramatic.)_

Xenovia laughed in response. "Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" Rias asked curiously.

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." Xenovia answered.

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Rias asked sounding amazed.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die." Xenovia said.

"...You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always." Rias replied.

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?" Irina asked looking at her.

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs." Xenovia answered.

_(It looks like the church isn't as innocent as it tries to be and the logic is questionable. Since Kokabiel is after the other Excalibur fragments and I'm pretty sure these two can't beat him on their own.)_ Vince thought as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?" Rias asked Xenovia.

"Well, we won't die in vain." She replied.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?" Rias asked, trying to find out more information.

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." Xenovia answered.

"So this basically means that church as not only made you two messengers, but also cannon fodder, am I right?" Vince asked bluntly.

With the exception of Kiba the club member's eyes widened as Xenovia and Irina turned to Vince with a frown. With Xenovia speaking. "Do not talk of our church like that, we are not cannon fodder."

"Uhuh, sure." He replied with a tone full of disbelief.

Xenovia stared at Vince for a few moments to which he didn't flinch or look away. She then got up from her seat. "Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you." Rias said.

"I don' need it." Xenovia declined while waving her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you." Irina apologised, also waving her hand.

As the two were about to leave they turned and looked at Asia, as Xenovia spoke up. "When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Asia body started to shake as Irina now spoke. "Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"...Ummmmm...I...I..."

Vince noticed how Asia started to shake more, and went towards Issei. He lightly elbowed Issei, who looked confused until he gestured towards Asia, to which Issei immediately nodded.

_(Asia is trembling from being called a witch. The memories must be painful if she's having a reaction like that.)_ Vince thought with a frown.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well." Irina stated.

Asia looked completely perplexed as Xenovia continued. "But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina said sounding amazed.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia stated sharply as she stared at Asia.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

"...I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life..." Asia replied sadly.

Xenovia then took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia. "Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

Issei immediately got inbetween Asia and Xenovia with Vince saying nothing, but keeping a close eye on Xenovia and Irina. "Don't touch her."

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?" Issei asked, accusing her.

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"." Xenovia replied without skipping a beat.

Issei gritted his teeth in anger and glared at her. "Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning." Xenovia said to him.

Before Issei could retort Vince walked towards Issei and Asia and placed a hand on their shoulder. "Let me ask you a question then. If the church cared about the "Holy-maiden" so much, explain how the did a devil get even near her in the first place? Or better yet, explain why nobody noticed a devil near the church to begin with?"

Issei smirked at Vince's retort, while Irina looked away and Xenovia gritted her teeth. "What are you two to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies." Issei declared.

Before Vince could answer a ringing noise sounded off. He took out his cellphone and answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Helena. How's everything?"

Rias and Akeno's eyes widened as the others looked surprised. Vince ignored the surprised looks and continued. "I see. I'll go meet you now, I'll be sure to bring it."

He closed his cellphone and placed it in his pockets. "I got to go now, I have somewhere else to be."

"Ara, who is Helena, Vince-kun?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Helena is a woman I met yesterday. I'm going to go meet up with her now." Vince replied with a shrug.

Rias' eyes narrowed as she turned to Vince. "What for Vince?"

"Yeah... I don't want to talk about it, it's private." Before anyone else could say anything Vince, left the room.

Rias calmly watched as Vince left, but on the inside looked completely furious.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Notes: The chapter itself was a little hard, but it was fun to type. Now for the explanations.**

**Vince will get informed a bit about the events in the Excalibur arc, but he really doesn't care much about it, since he has his own problems to deal with at the moment and from his perspective his own problem has more priority. That won't stop him from getting dragged into it though.**

**As for the scene when Vince talked about his reward. Vince did a pretty big job for Helena. He did infiltrate a top-secret facility and stole important data. Though she would be hesistant about creating a weapon for Vince and ask why it's needed. **

**Before anyone asks, yes it is the weapon Crescent Rose from RWBY. Although I did make sure to have the rounds have an ammo count this time. As for why the ammo count it's two hundered and thirty, it's a subtle reference to a game I like that has a similar max ammo count.**

**Also, if people are wondering Vince just wrote the basic concept of Crescent Rose on a notepad, he didn't write a mini blueprint or anything. He's not that good.**

**Vince can heal himself with regular water, but it's pretty much just physical wounds. He has little to no experience in dealing with internal wounds and even then it takes a lot of concentration and energy to heal himself. The White Water basically just speeds up the healing process and even then he didn't completely heal himself.**

**As for Vince's thoughts with the Excalibur, he really doesn't find it all that impressive. Especially since he has his holy-sword, the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. But he does think Excalibur Mimic's ability is useful.**

**That's all I have to say for the explanations. Let me know what you think about the chapter, later.**


End file.
